Inexperienced Love
by C. C. McKenna
Summary: HEY...HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! Hic THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER...Read on, it's great! (hehe, what can I say) Kevin and Rachel are looking for revenge; they break inside the manor looking for their victims. This is story 2. Sequel to Blood on the Field.
1. Default Chapter

C.C. McKenna

_**Inexperienced Love**_

Chapter One.

"Are you ready?" Prue impatiently knocked on the bathroom's door and waited for her sister's reply.

"I'll be right there" Phoebe replied. "Piper ready yet?"

"Yeah; she's already in the car... hurry up" Prue looked at her wristwatch and knocked again.

"Right, all right, I'm coming" Phoebe opened the door and smiled nervously. "I can't believe it Prue, three months" She sighed. "Three months" She smiled broadly. "Oh, I've missed her, God only knows how much I've missed her"

Prue held out her arms and Phoebe got closer. "I know honey; we've all missed her" She rested her chin on Phoebe's forehead. "And she's finally coming home; now all we have to do is to make sure she feels comfortable and loved"

"Oh, don't you worry about that... 'spoiler' is my middle name" Phoebe pulled from Prue's arms and smiled proudly.

"Actually.... that would be Piper's, but you would do nicely" Prue returned the smile. "Now lets get going, Piper must be desperate"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Piper opened the manor's door and stood next to it. She placed Lexie's suitcase on the floor and waited for her sister to come inside. Phoebe and Prue were right behind her. Lexie slowly scanned the place around before entering and hesitated for a moment, until she finally decided to pull back.

"I don't want to go inside... I want to go back to the clinic" She spoke with fear and tried to run away but Phoebe stopped her.

"Lexie, please sweetie, you don't have to be afraid" Phoebe softly kissed her sister's temples. "Come on, we'll talk about it inside; calmly"

"No!" Lexie shouted. "I want to go back, please, I need my doctor"

"Lex, baby, it's ok, whatever it is that's bothering you...we can fix it; this is your home, we're here and we'll take care of you" Prue softly wrapped her arm around her baby sister's waist. "I know you got real used to Dr. Dietz, but I promise you'll be ok with us; besides, Dr. Helen said you were ready to leave the Ford Clinic" Prue ran her fingers through Lexie's hair; the latter sighed with difficulty and nervously bit her lips.

"Come on sweetie, I promise it'll be ok, there's nothing to be afraid of, everything's over now; remember we all love you" Piper whispered in a soft, still voice; hoping to calm her sister down. Lexie took a long deep breath and slowly sighed with tenseness.

"Ok" Lexie answered; her voice barely whisper. She slowly walked inside, holding on tightly to her sisters' arms.

"Do you want to sit with us in the living room?" Phoebe asked softly. "We'll just talk a little"

"No, I w-want to g-go to m-my room" Lexie stuttered nervously. "If-f it's ok" She glanced at Phoebe. "Jus-st one question, though"

"Shoot!" Phoebe smiled.

"Since w-when can you see?"

"About three months ago" Phoebe brushed her sister's hair back. "The day we went to get you... I mean, before you were admitted to the Clinic"

"H-how?"

"Well... when I jumped into the pool to get you; I guess the fear and the desperation made me recover my sight" Phoebe took a deep breath. "We all knew that it was a psychological problem, not physical" She sighed. "Maybe I needed a real important reason to force myself into wanting to see again, and you, missy, you really gave us a big scare"

"B-but are you ok now?" Lexie swallowed hard. "I m-mean, everything will be ok?"

"Yup" Phoebe nodded. "Everything is cool now, and it's going to remain that way" She leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek.

"G-great; I'm happy for you" Lexie bent down her head and drew a very weak smile.

"Thank you sweetie" Phoebe smiled widely, locking eyes with Prue.

"Can I please go to my room?" Lexie bit her lower lip, avoiding her sisters gazes.

"Sure baby" Prue kissed her again, for the fiftieth time and took her to her room. Piper and Phoebe followed them in silence.

Piper opened the door to her sister's room and watched how her sister nervously walked inside. "Can I get you anything?" Piper asked, staring worriedly at her sister. She wanted to hold her, to make her feel safe, but thought about it twice when she saw Lexie backing away with nervousness.

"No, I j-just want t-to to be l-left alone"

"Ok, but if you need anything...."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave, I want to be alone!" She snapped and immediately headed to her bed.

Prue walked inside her sister's room, with the sole idea of staying with her sister that night, but Piper quickly pulled her out of the room.

Phoebe glanced at Lexie and offered her a weak smile before leaving, but Lexie remained unbreakable.

"We have to be patient with her Prue, she needs some time to think; God only knows the things she had to go through while she was in that horrible place"

"Things that she will have to talk about, sooner or later" Prue added.

"Yes, you're right" Piper lowered her head. "But not now...let's just give her some breathing space, ok?"

"Ok" Prue nodded. "We'll play it by your rules"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm hearing music" Prue walked into the kitchen, newspaper in one hand, eyeglasses in the other. "It means Lexie is up... is she?" Prue kissed the middle Halliwell on the forehead.

Piper smiled, placing a cup on the table and filling it with hot steaming black coffee. "And she's already taken a shower" She nodded.

"Thanks Pipe" Prue pulled out a chair and sat at the table beside Phoebe, after giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. "So... Phoebe, how did Lex sleep last night?" She folded the newspaper and put it on the table, her eyeglasses on top of it.

"Not so good; She tossed and turned almost all night, crying in her sleep... sweating"

Phoebe softly pushed away her plate and stared at her cup of coffee. "It still breaks my heart when I think about it"

"Didn't you try to wake her up? To pull her out of her bad dream?" Prue asked concerned.

"Of course I did; I even went to her bed, to sleep by her side" Phoebe shook her head and sighed. "At first she was puzzled when I wanted to hold her in my arms while she slept...but then she snuggled up to me and slept peacefully, with a wonderful smile on her face..." Phoebe closed her eyes, reliving that sweet moment again. ..."it felt so good to just lie there beside her, looking at that smile again"

"Morning" Lexie mumbled while she entered the kitchen. "Any coffee left?" She was dressed in a very tight form-fitting black top and a khaki miniskirt.

"Sure baby" Piper dropped the oven glove on the counter and hugged her little sister. "It's so good to have you back" She playfully covered her little sister's face with kisses.

"Thanks" Lexie frowned, followed by a wrinkle of her nose. "It's good to be back... I guess"

"Wow, Lexie, You look stunningly beautiful" Phoebe stared at her baby sister. "Going someplace in particular?"

"No" Lexie's answer was quick and filled with fear. She walked slowly to the table and sat down as far away as she could from her sisters. She was still feeling ashamed and somehow guilty about the whole drug situation in school.

"Well you should; how about if we go to the mall and hang out all day...just for fun" Phoebe smiled at her sister. "What do you say?" She winked an eye.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Phoebe smiled.

"No...I don't want to go anywhere...please Prue" Lexie turned to the eldest. "Tell her I don't want to...please, don't make me!" Lexie started shaking a little and spilled her sister's coffee on the table. Phoebe felt bad about her sister's reaction and decided to keep herself quiet.

"Shh" Prue hastily got up and walked to her baby sister. Lexie quickly recoiled and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for some sort of punishment. Prue's gaze quickly searched for Piper's eyes, they immediately connected and silently shared the same thoughts. "You don't have to go anywhere" Prue kissed her sister's forehead. "You're free to decide what you want to do...don't cry baby...please, don't cry; Phoebe was just kidding" Prue held her tighter. "Shh"

¨Uhm...Prue" Piper reluctantly interrupted the special moment between her sisters. "Kevin is outside; he's here to see Lexie"

"Tell him she can't see him right now" Prue turned to Phoebe and narrowed her eyes. "Tell him She's a little upset" Then Prue turned her gaze back to Lexie, "Unless you want to..."

"Who is Kevin? I don't know him" Lexie slowly pulled herself away from Prue's arms and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"He's one of Phoebe's friends; he helped us get you out of..."

"Ok, I get your point" Lexie slowly walked to the entrance door. "I want to see him, and thank him personally, you just can't imagine how grateful I am to him and to you all." Prue nodded and walked close behind her.

"You don't have to come with me Prue" Lexie looked back over her shoulder and smiled at her. "I think I can do this by myself"

"Ok" Prue stopped on her tracks and sighed deeply. "But we will be in the kitchen in case uhm... if you..."

"All right, thanks..." Lexie sounded nervous. "I'm going out...and...I...how do I..."

"Beautiful" Piper was quick to respond.

"Thank you" Lexie smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi" She smiled looking at the perfect image of the guy in front of her; he was so handsome; with a wonderful masculine smile and those beautiful dimples on each side of his face.

"Well hello" Kevin smiled back. "You are more beautiful than what I remembered" He added.

Lexie blushed and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for coming" She spoke shyly. "And for helping my sisters to get me out of... of that place"

"Don't mention it; I heard you were home yesterday and I wanted to see you personally" Kevin stretched out his arm and waited for Lexie to seize it. "Come on, lets go for a walk¸ I really think we need to know each other better" Lexie held his hand and they walked away, smiling, enjoying each others company.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Three weeks had slowly gone by; Lexie remained home during all that time, not wanting to talk to anybody, not wanting to see anybody; except for her sisters and Kevin, whom, by the way, had been visiting Lexie every single day since she was back from the Clinic. He had somehow convinced her to go out and enjoy long walks in the park and nice soothing chats. Prue and Piper were very grateful to Kevin for being there for their sister; everything Kevin wanted to do was fine, as long as it made her sister happy; everything was ok, just to see her smile. Phoebe was also thankful, but she was a little distrustful about him; somehow unsure of what his real intentions were. She knew him too well; maybe well enough to know that eventually he was going to end up hurting her sister. She'd seen him run his willpower over Lexie. Sometimes she wasn't feeling well enough to go for a walk, or even to share a relaxing moment; but he always managed to convince her into doing what he pleased.

Lexie wasn't even remotely ready to go to court and testify against Rose and her accomplices; but, following Prue's instructions, Kevin convinced Lexie and she naively ended up doing what he asked.

Kevin's presence was starting to be a very important issue in Lexie's life. Her mood had dramatically changed from sad to happy; from irritated to cheerful; and her sisters were extremely happy.

The trial against the Warden, Rose Vasques, and the other guards, Karla Reed and Dorothy Harris, had successfully come to an end; they were sentenced to Life in Prison, 10 years/no bail respectively. Lexie's testimony was crucial for their indictment; although, Dorothy's sentence was revaluated and resettled to one year, because of Lexie's statement. She had told the Judge about the many times Dorothy's judicious and well-timed interventions might have saved her life. Lexie was grateful, and so were her sisters.

Dorothy never mentioned a word about Sophia being alive; otherwise, they would have taken her back to the Juvenile Center and then sent to an adult facility for 30 more years.

Sophia had remained in Dorothy's house; she had no intentions to be jailed again; and besides, she had no other place to go anyway; so, she decided to wait for Dorothy. Sometimes she went outside the little apartment only at nights, to get some air, but she never stayed out for more than two hours. She had plenty of time to do some thinking, and to look for her friend's address. She missed Lexie, and she was planning to go look for her and maybe... maybe ask for some help, but she was still waiting for the right moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you want to do this Prue?" Phoebe cocked an eyebrow and glanced at her big sister.

"Yes, I'm very sure" Prue grinned. "I'm convinced it will do her good" She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "Are you coming with me?" She asked while keeping the door open.

"Oh, yes, I want to be a part of it too you know" Phoebe grabbed her purse and ran outside. Prue closed the door and locked it before leaving. They were helplessly acting like a couple of teenagers.

"Can't wait to see her face when she sees it" Phoebe smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, me too" Prue drew a wide smile on her face; I hope she likes it"

"Are you kidding? She's gonna love it!; you know she loves them, and she's been asking you to get her one for quite a long time"

"You're right" Prue nodded. "Where is she right now?"

"In her room, as always" Phoebe sighed.

"Ok, let's go find her; her present will be here shortly, and I want her to be ready to receive it"

"Great; I'm right behind you"

They ran up the stairs and got to Lexie's room. Phoebe knocked several times because she knew that Lexie couldn't hear; her CD player was always on and very, very loud. When they didn't get any response from their baby sister, they decided it was ok to barge in.

"Hey!" Lexie jumped out of bed and glared at her sisters. "What's wrong with the knocking thing?" **'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee **was playing louder than ever.

"What?!" Prue squinted her eyes. "I can't hear you!"

"Lexie shook her head. "Never mind" She waved her hand and walked to her CD player to turn it off.

"What?" Lexie stared at her sisters. "I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"

"No sweetie, of course not, we have a surprise for you" Phoebe grinned.

"You do?... what is it?... a couple of sessions with a shrink? Lexie smirked.

"Drop the tone missy" Prue pointed her finger to her sister's face. "We're trying our best here to make things work, and you are not making it any easier for us"

"Sorry" Lexie lowered her head. "It seems the only thing I can contribute to this family is trouble"

"Don't say that honey, you're a wonderful person, we all love you very much...you just need time to readjust; to go back to your old self again"

"Easy for you to say" Lexie sat on the bed and fixed her eyes on the floor. "You're not the one that screwed big time" She smiled weakly. "I can't go back being who I was before; I can't go back to college; can't face them...I just couldn't...I'm just not the same anymore"

"But we've seen you happy lately" Prue stated with surprise.

"Kevin helps a lot; he makes me smile and I feel euphoric sometimes but when he leaves, everything seems to be worse...I feel bad, sometimes physically and sometimes emotionally"

Prue walked to Lexie and lifted her chin. "Listen to me" She fixed her eyes in her sister's soggy ones. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of" Prue took a deep breath. "You were framed, you were drugged against your will, and you were viciously battered".

She sighed and sat beside her sister. "I need you to realize that you are still a beautiful girl, inside and out, with wonderful feelings, and that's never going to change"

"There's no use Prue; I wouldn't know what to do, how to act, or where to go to from now"

"Just let love lead the way" Prue smiled and Lexie snuggled herself in her sister's arms. Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat and wrapped her arms around them.

"I wished it was that easy" Lexie sighed. "I'm afraid of going back; I don't know what will I do when I finally come face to face with Leslie again"

"But honey... we have mentioned to you before that Leslie is already in jail" Prue bit her lower lip. "Or haven't we?" Prue looked for Phoebe's support.

"She is?" Lexie's eyes popped open.

"Yeah, Kevin was able to set her up and he somehow got her confession taped; that's how we were able to send Leslie and Susan to prison" Phoebe stated.

"He did?" Lexie asked with amazement. "But...how?"

"Well, he...uhm...he took her to bed and he... he taped the whole thing" Prue swallowed nervously; it was awkward to talk about sex with her youngest sister. "Leslie cynically described how she planted the drugs and the money in your lockers and she also mentioned Susie Romano as her accomplice" Prue sighed. "Then, when they were in court Susie admitted she was responsible for replacing your prescribed pain medications for methamphetamines; we were in that courtroom with Kevin, and he was great as a witness"

"Well that's really good news" Lexie let out a small laugh. "That sure changes things around"

"Uhu; so you don't have to worry about them any more...well, at least not for six more years"

"Maybe going back to school isn't such a bad idea after all" Lexie smiled with joy. "Is Kevin still there? I mean, in college?"

"Yeah" Prue involuntarily smiled. "Hasn't he tell you about it?"

"No, we never talk about school or Detention Centers" Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's kind of special asset for the SFU" Phoebe had to laugh at her sister's comment. "He's been there for ages, and I don't think he's going to be graduating any time soon"

"Good" Lexie sighed. "I think he's cute"

"Come on you two...let's go downstairs...remember the surprise!" Phoebe grabbed her sister's hands and dragged them both down the stairs.

"Have I told you I like surprises?" Lexie spoke sweetly.

TBC.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Two

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love 

Chapter Two.

"Come on, is there really a surprise?" Lexie cocked both eyebrows and folded her arms upon her chest. "We've been down here wasting precious time and I still can't see clearly... and, in case you didn't know, I still have pleeeenty to read". She fidgeted on the sofa, where she had been sitting for more than fifteen minutes; Prue on the right, Phoebe on the left.

"Patience little one, patience" Prue said as she ran her fingers through Lexie's hair. "Phoebe...did you make the call?"

"Yeah, they should be here any minute" Phoebe hastily walked to the window and glanced outside when she heard a truck pulling over. "Yeah, it's them...they're here Prue"

"Great...Ok, Lexie, close your eyes and come with me" Prue calmly got up and dragged her sister along with her; covering her eyes. Phoebe opened the door, walked outside, and waited for her sisters to come out.

When Prue uncovered her sister's eyes, Lexie couldn't believe what she saw. There, in front of her, was a beautiful Red Honda VLX ?ModelNameShadowVLXDeluxe&ModelYear2005&ModelIdVT600CD5 

"Oh my God! Please Prue, please say it's mine!" Lexie shouted in a perky tone.

"It is kiddo" Prue answered with her usual cockiness; turning to Phoebe and smiling at the same time. "Don't forget to leave the two helmets" Prue said to the driver while she signed the delivery papers.

Lexie ran to the motorcycle and hopped on it. "This is awesome!" She screamed and bounced several times on the seat, along with her heart, not believing what was actually happening. Prue and Phoebe stood there, smiling, enjoying her sister's joyfulness for a change.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Prue whispered without looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe elbowed her sister on the ribs. "Yeah"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh no; no, no, no, no, NO!" "There's absolutely no chance for you to go to school in that huge thing!" Piper raised her voice frantically in the kitchen while placing a platter of deliciously home made croissants on the table.

"But Piper... I used to ride a motorcycle back home" Lexie whined following Piper around in the kitchen. "My cousin Belinda showed me how; she always let me drive her bike, ...and I was a natural, believe me"

Piper stopped and turned around to face Lexie. "Nope" She shook her head.

"Piiipeeer" Lexie whined with frustration.

"Oh, look, so your cousin lent you her bike" Phoebe added sarcastically. "How sweet... how considerate of her, I'm sure your aunt bought it with your own money" She rolled her eyes and shook her head with annoyance. "Innocent".

"Phoebe, don't" Prue scolded her.

"Whaaat?! It's the truth," Phoebe snapped back. "Her aunt is a cold hearted mean bitch and she just can't see that"

"Helloooo!" Piper shook her head, slightly cocking her eyebrows. "We're talking about Lexie driving her motorcycle to school, not about her mean aunt or her stolen heritance!" She pointed her finger to Prue. "Can we please stick to that? I mean, is that too much to ask?"

Prue grabbed Piper's finger, playfully making an annoyance face. "Come on Piper, chill out... everything will be ok; I've been outside watching her all morning, and hey, the girl is good; I even went for a ride with her" Prue smiled arrogantly, trying to be convincing. "Let me tell you...she's a damn good driver...she really got me impressed"

"Oh my God, I can't believe what I'm hearing, are you insane?" Piper closed her eyes tightly and pulled back her long brown hair with both hands, holding it there for a couple of seconds. "Yes, you are insane!" She sighed.

"Hardly" Prue shrugged and held her gaze on her nervous sister.

"All right then" Piper added with a defeat tone, hands on hips. "You win; but let the truth be told; I absolutely disagree with this crazy decision of yours"

"Thank you Piper!...thank you all!" Lexie unexpectedly kissed Piper on the head; then she ran to Prue and kissed her twice on each side. "You're the best big sis" She grabbed one helmet, and headed for the backdoor. "I'm going for another quick ride and be back shortly to get ready for tomorrow... I'm going back to school guys!" She sounded excited.

"Yay!" Phoebe jumped off her chair. "It was about time! I do miss my little sister in school, you know! But there's only one more thing...how come I didn't get a kiss?...I mean, I was the one who chose the color!"

"Uhm..." Lexie stopped on her tracks and turned to Phoebe. "Sorry" She blushed and kissed her swiftly on her cheek too.

"Now that's more like it" Phoebe beamed.

Lexie looked at the floor and then gazed back to Phoebe. "Uhm...Phoebe.... would you like to come with me? I promise to go slow...please?" She asked shyly.

"Why not" Phoebe nodded.

"All right!" Lexie smiled widely and walked to the door.

"I'm feeling kind of daring right now" Phoebe turned to her sisters as she grabbed the extra helmet from the table and followed Lexie through the back door.

"Phoebe...if you like, maybe I could take you to school every morning" Lexie said while putting her helmet on, and a big radiant smile casing her face.

Phoebe stopped on her tracks. "Don't push it Lex". She narrowed her eyes, waiting for her sister to hop on the bike, and carefully climbed on the back. "Thanks but no thanks, I rather take Piper's Jeep, missy". She strapped the helmet tightly under her chin, wrapped her arms strongly around her sister's waist, and took the deepest breath she had ever taken in her entire life. "Let's go" She spoke bravely, still holding her breath.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next morning Phoebe arrived at the school's parking lot, and Lexie's motorcycle right behind her. Phoebe closed the Jeep's door and put away the keys inside her bag. She waited for her sister to get off her bike and smiled when Lexie took the helmet off and revealed her happy face. "We're looking good!" Phoebe said still smiling.

"Yes, you have no idea how I feel" Lexie cheerfully responded. "Well, actually I'm lying; I do feel kind of nervous but happy as hell; don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely" Lexie grabbed the backpack and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Fine, let's get going" Phoebe grabbed hers sister's arm and they slowly headed for the main building. "I'm going to the library, and then to the conference room; do you want to come with me?" Phoebe asked in a very gentle tone of voice.

"You kidding? I have my own classes to attend" Lexie answered trying to sound cool. "Stop it Phoebe; stop being such a worrywart; I'll be perfectly ok by myself, I asked you not to worry; I'm not a child"

"Ok, ok, I was just asking, that's all" Phoebe brought her hands to the air and smiled nervously. "I'll see you later; you can wait for me in the soccer field after classes, or I'll wait for you in the cafeteria if it's after 4:00"

"Ok" See you then" Lexie shifted her backpack to the other shoulder and walked towards the locker area. Her mouth was dry and she was very tense, but she tried to hide her nervousness. When she got to her locker, she rubbed her hands together and cracked her fingers before trying to open the combination lock. After several unsuccessful tries, she finally gave up. "Damn!" She hit the locker with the palm of her hand. "Great, this is just great!" She mumbled to herself as she leaned her forehead on the locker.

"Need any help?" Rachel McPherson scornfully asked while standing behind Lexie.

"What?" Lexie hastily turned round to find Rachel and Sabrina staring at her.

"You won't be able to open it Alexia, they changed the combination after the police found drugs in your locker" The girls laughed with mockery.

"Thanks" Lexie replied and hastily walked away; suddenly feeling a lack of air as the adrenaline started pumping throughout her body. She found this situation very unpleasant; for it reminded her of Sophia, the friend that gave up her own life to save hers. Lexie walked faster, wishing she could be home at that very moment.

"Come on Alexia, we are trying to be friendly" Rachel raised her voice while she and Sabrina walked annoyingly behind her. "Look, this is Sabrina, Sabrina Summers, my friend, and your future worst nightmare" Rachel laughed and Lexie remained speechless.

"Geez, where's your sense of humor?"

Lexie took a deep breath. "Well, please excuse me if I don't find your 'friendly, funny comments' amusing; my God, what grade are you in? Lexie spun and leaned her back on one of the lockers. She opened her mouth and took another big gulp of air.

"Mmm, well what do you know; ... jail really works wonders; I can see you're not the shy, little coward girl you used to be" Rachel added. "Pretty amazing"

"Lets drop this Rachel, I don't want to fight" Lexie shook her head. "This is stupid, you're stupid, and this whole situation is stupid!"

"Chill out dude, who says I want to fight? We are just giving you a nice, warm welcoming."

"Yeah?...well, save it! I don't need it; now, back off, and leave me alone, please"

"These girls bothering you?" Kevin asked, looking obviously upset, while he approached Lexie.

"Kevin!" Lexie's face sparkled. "No, they were just leaving"

"Good; come on, I'll buy you a coffee" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you finally decided to come back to school"

"Yeah, me too!" Lexie's heart jumped and her body slightly trembled when she felt Kevin's lips gently touching her cheek. "I do need some coffee".

"Ain't that bitch lucky? First she gets Leslie and Susie in jail, then she comes here and steals my guy!" Rachel spat watching with anger as the couple walked away, smiling.

"Rache, you and I know perfectly well that Kevin is not 'your guy', in fact, he's nobody's guy" Sabrina alleged. "Rachel, look at me...lets just leave them alone... for now"

"Yeah, yeah... but be certain that I'm not going to let that stupid bitch steal him away from me"

"Right, ok, now let's go have some coffee too" Sabrina suggested, pulling Rachel's arm.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on Lexie... say yes; I promise it'll be fun" Kevin smiled widely at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. Lexie was stunningly beautiful that special morning and maybe that's why he took the chance to invite her on a quick sudden date.

"I don't know... I mean, this is my first day in school, I don't think it's right for me to just... leave" Lexie leaned back on her chair and sighed. "My sisters won't like it"

"Oh, sorry, I thought I was dealing with an adult" He smiled with mockery.

"But by all means, feel free to go and ask your sisters".

"Hey" Lexie hastily stood up. "I can make my own decisions...let's go" She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "Come on, hurry up before I change my mind"

"Great!" Kevin quickly walked towards Lexie and grabbed her hand; but Lexie gently shoved it away and pretended nothing happened. It's not that she didn't like him, 'cause she obviously did; it's just that Lexie was kind of a shy, old fashioned girl when it came to dealing with boys; and she was absolutely not going to be holding hands with someone that was not her boyfriend... 'Steady boyfriend'.

"You see that?" Rachel smiled and whispered in Sabrina's ear. "He's going to take her to the lover's hill" She smirked. "I'm sure of that".

Sabrina also smiled, while sipping her coffee. "Well, let them have some fun" She scornfully added. "We are in no hurry"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm not going in your car" Lexie spoke softly. "Why don't you hop on my bike?" She jumped on the red motorcycle and smiled at him. Kevin couldn't resist that smile and grudgingly accepted her offer.

"You better drive as good as you look" He flirted. Lexie slightly blushed for a second time in less than an hour and drew a shy sweet smile on her face.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked as she grabbed the helmet from the handlebar.

"Let's try the beach"

"The beach?" She rolled her eyes. "We don't even have our swimsuits"

"We'll buy whatever's necessary, just go" He tightened his arms around her waist; already enjoying his new toy.

"Fine" She shrugged while putting her helmet on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phoebe's classes ended a lot later than she expected, so she went to the cafeteria hoping to find Lexie but she didn't find her there, so she decided to wait for her. She sat at a table near the entrance to make sure her sister could see her when she came looking for her, got herself a coke and started reading her anatomy book. It was a very boring class, but she had to soak in a couple of units because of a nasty examination she was going to have in two days. The only thing that could encourage her to keep going was the fact that she was going to be graduating in eight more months. She was finally going to become a Doctor.

"Very busy, are we not?" Rachel stood by Phoebe's table, smiling.

"Oh no, not really, hello Rachel, how have you been?" Phoebe answered politely.

"Good" She pulled out a chair. "Do you mind?" She signaled the chair before sitting.

"No, not at all, go ahead" Phoebe smiled.

"Thanks" Rachel sat down and picked up one of Phoebe's books. "So, Psychology, right?"

"Yup" Phoebe replied proudly. "I love psychology"

"You should; I mean, you're going to need it to try and figure out that sister of yours"

"Excuse me?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Phoebe slowly closed her book and slid it aside.

"I'm talking about your sister, Alexia; that little tramp" Rachel smirked. "She just arrived today and the girl's already gone with Kevin" Rachel smiled mischievously. "She skipped classes and went to Lover's Hill with 'my' Kevin" Rachel squinted. "Now that's what I call cleverness!"

"Oh, come on" Phoebe swallowed nervously. "You don't expect me to believe that, now do you?" She smiled. "Now I am really finding out the meaning of the word jealous"

"Listen, if you want to keep playing stupid, go ahead, you're doing a remarkable job; but don't say I didn't warn you" Rachel spat with anger. "I'm telling you he took her, and you know what goes on over there, and specially with Kevin; just one kiss and 'pow' she's under his spell!

"Stop it!" Phoebe got up and stared at Rachel. "I don't know why are you doing this, but this is so not funny"

"Maybe she's right Halliwell" A girl came to the table and stood in front of Phoebe. "I saw her leaving with Kevin this morning; she was driving a motorcycle and Kevin was indeed with your sister; he had both arms freely wrapped aaall over her" The girl chuckled. "If you know what I mean" She smiled again.

"No, I don't believe you... She wouldn't...I'll wait for her; she'll be here shortly" Phoebe tried to convince herself.

"As if you didn't know Kevin!" The girl laughed. "Although I must also tell you that I saw Rachel bothering your sister just before she decided to leave with him"

"Hey!... I wasn't..." Rachel quickly stood up.

"Yes you were! And Sabrina was with you!" The girl grinned.

"What?" Phoebe suddenly shoved Rachel back. "You were bothering my sister?" Phoebe gave a little step forward and shoved the nervous girl again.

"Take it easy Halliwell, I wasn't....well, I just had a few words with her, nothing big"

"I don't care how big or how small the words were" Phoebe pressed her finger on Rachel's chest. "I want to know what you told her; I want to know what you did to her! And I want to know now!"

"Nothing; I just told her that her locker combination had been changed... and I guess I mentioned something about that 'cool resort' she was in" She chuckled nervously.

"Ok, that does it! Listen up you little piece of sh.. ..If you eve bother my sister again... or if you ever think about touching one single hair of hers, I will personally squeeze your brains out!" Phoebe shouted. "Do you get that?"

Rachel didn't answer; she just barely managed to nod, not daring to take her eyes away from Phoebe's enraged ones.

"You better!" Phoebe gathered up her books and left in a hurry. She had to see by herself if Lexie's motorcycle was in the parking lot or not.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You should have let me pay for everything" Kevin stated with a little bit of resentment in his words.

"Of course not" Lexie smiled. "My sisters gave me a credit card, and Prue said it had a high credit limit, but she just asked me not to misuse it" She grinned. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to use it for the first time"

"Ok, ok,...but next time, I'll pay, I don't like my dates to go on paying while I'm around" He groaned and sat beside her.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"Good; now, lie down on your stomach; I'll rub some Coppertone on your back"

Lexie did as she was told and rolled over on the big black towel. "Just try not to get my back all sandy; I hate it when it gets mixed with oil"

Kevin started rubbing the oil, slowly, very suggestive, caressing every inch of Lexie's body; He took a deep breath and gently undid his bikini strap. Lexie popped her eyes wide and quickly sat up, covering her chest with both arms.

"Kevin!" She shoved him back and pulled the towel against her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just wanted to rub the oil evenly, that's all, don't take me wrong"

He lied, and she believed him...again. "Let me strap it back"

"No, I can do it alone" She shook her head. "Why don't you go and get something to drink"

"All right; I'll bring some food too" He slowly got on his feet. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" She whispered.

"Ok... I'll be right back"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Phoebe found out that her sister's motorcycle was not in the parking lot, she quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lexie's number.

"Come on, come on.... get the phone Lexie" Phoebe muttered to herself as she waited for her sister to answer her phone call.

Lexie was lying on the sand, having some iced tea and a big, juicy, double cheeseburger. She heard her cell phone ringing and quickly dropped the burger on her plate; she cleaned up her hands with a yellow napkin from Wendy's and grabbed her backpack; still lying on her side, she searched frantically for her cell and quickly flipped it open.

"Yeah?" She spoke with some food still in her mouth.

"Alexia, where are you?" Phoebe sounded relieved. "Are you ok?" She sighed.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?" Phoebe raised her voice. "I'm worried sick about you and all you have to say is 'what's up'?"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Phoebeeee... I'm just having a burger that's all, no big deal"

"No, that's not all, and it is a big deal missy; you skipped classes and you're out there, God knows where, with Kevin!"

Lexie swallowed nervously. "Who told you I was with him?" She slowly sat up.

"That's not important right now, what really matters is that I need you to get your butt right here, before Prue and Piper find out"

"Ok, ok, I'll be there shortly" Lexie sounded nervous but angry as well.

"You better be Alexia, I'm going to wait for you right here, in the Jeep, and I ain't going nowhere without you, so hurry up Lex; I mean it!" Maybe Phoebe was being a little uptight, or perhaps she was even slightly over reacting; but she knew Kevin, and she knew him too well.

"All right, all right" Lexie closed her cell phone and tossed it inside her backpack. "Shit!" She pulled back her hair and sighed. "Sorry Kevin, but I have to leave"

"Come on Lexie; you've got to be kidding; stay!" He gave her his best smile.

"I can't Kevin; maybe some other time; Phoebe's waiting for me and she is really pissed off" She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm coming with you, I have to pick up my car anyway" He answered coldly.

"Ok" Lexie got up and started picking up her things. "Don't be mad at me, please, maybe we can go out some other time" Lexie suggested while zipping up her backpack.

"Maybe" Kevin replied while putting on his jeans. "That's if your sisters give you permission", He mocked.

"I certainly do not need my sister's permission to go out with you, I can go out whenever I want to, and whoever I choose with"

"Are you sure?" He hopped on the motorcycle and waited for Lexie. "I'm ready, Cinderella"

Lexie barely smiled, trying to hide her annoyance; she hated her sister right now, and she intended to let her know about it. "Lets go" She jumped on her motorcycle and sped away.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Three

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love 

Chapter Three

Phoebe had been waiting in the Jeep, listening to Michelle Branch's CD, and reading her Psychology book; she'd been in and out of the jeep for about a dozen times. She was worried and her patience had completely run out. She turned off the stereo and closed her book. "Damn it Lexie, where the hell are you?" She took her eyeglasses off and placed them on the dashboard. Phoebe picked up her cell phone from the co-pilot's seat and called Lexie again; hoping that this time, she didn't have to leave another stupid message in her sister's voice mailbox. Once again, she rolled her eyes and tightened her teeth when she heard the same annoying voice asking to leave a message. She angrily threw her cell on the back seat, and hastily got out of the car, checking her wristwatch as she closed the door. It had been more than one hour since she spoke to her little sister, and that made her feel stupid. Phoebe swore to herself never to cover up for the youngest again.

Phoebe was suddenly pulled out of her own thoughts when she heard Lexie's motorcycle pulling over next to her car. Phoebe's jaw almost fell to the pavement when she saw her little sister wearing only a tiny bikini, a cool pair of designer's sunglasses, with no shoes, no helmet, and no shame whatsoever. Phoebe's eyes aimed quickly at Kevin's hands, which seemed to be advantageously spread all over her baby sister's naked waist.

"Alexia Halliwell" Phoebe shouted with obvious disappointment; as she hastily opened the back door of the co-pilot's side of the Jeep to shove her sister inside.

"Bennett" Lexie corrected her hysterical sister, while ducking her head before violently being pushed into her sister's car.

"Whatever! Phoebe shouted louder as she also threw Lexie's backpack inside. "Get dressed" She then turned her gaze to Kevin. "What do you think you're doing? Kevin, she's just 18, and you're...what?...30?!"

Kevin chuckled and slowly walked towards Phoebe. "No, Halliwell; I'm 28" He gently stroked Phoebe's cheek. "And you better get used to this, cause you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on; you promised, remember?"

"No, I did not do such a thing!; I said you could meet her, but I never meant for you to talk her over into skipping classes and running around half naked in the city"

"Oh, chill out Phoebe; I'm not going to have sex with her...not yet anyway" He chuckled again, with sarcasm this time; It was obvious that he was losing his patience.

"This is not funny Bud! Just stay away from my sister; Do you hear me? Just leave her alone" Phoebe turned her back on him and opened the car's door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost" Lexie answered softly.

"Well hurry up, we're in big trouble as it is already for being late" Phoebe closed the door and turned to Kevin again. "What? You're still here?"

"Listen Halliwell; I'm not leaving, I like your sister, and I have no intentions on leaving her alone, unless she wants me to; is that clear?"

Phoebe was about to give the proper retort to Kevin's threatening words when Lexie

suddenly stepped out of the car; She smiled and shyly gazed to her sister; immediately noticing Phoebe's irritability against her friend. "I'm ready, we can go home now" She sweetly said trying to soften things out.

"Get back in the car" Phoebe ordered, still glaring at Kevin.

"What?... I've just got out...what is it with you?...first you rush me to get out and now you're sending me back!"

"I said get back to the car!" Phoebe calmly emphasized each word.

"No, Lexie, don't go" Kevin grabbed her arm. "I need to know if you want to keep seeing me, I mean, if you still want to go out with me, 'as you suggested back at the beach'"

"Sure" Lexie's eyes sparkled at the mere thought of it. "Of course I want to go out with you"

Phoebe's stomach was about to turn inside out. "Get in the Jeep Lexie!" She shouted again.

"But..."

"No buts missy, I won't ask you again"

"It's ok, Lex, go ahead and obey your Hitler sister over here; we'll talk later" He smiled at Lexie and she smiled back at him as she obediently went back inside the Jeep. "Did you see this Halliwell?" Kevin smirked. "We haven't even been on a second date yet, and she's already doing what I want; so if I were you, I'd think very seriously about dropping that stupid attitude of yours" He chuckled with sarcasm as he walked to his car.

Lexie got out of the car and shouted Kevin's name, but he kept walking and never looked back.

"It's ok Lexie, lets go home" Phoebe grabbed her sister's arm.

"No its not ok, how can you say that?" Lexie wiggled her arm free. "What did you tell him?"

Phoebe saw the pain in her sister's eyes and that made her change her tough attitude. "Lexie, I'm doing this for you, I'm just trying to help" She softened her tone.

"Really?" Lexie's green eyes immediately went wide. "Well don't do it; I didn't ask for your help!...please, stay out of this"

"Ok, ok, calm down, take it easy; we'll talk about this at home, in our room, cause we don't want Prue and Piper finding out about this... incident, now do we?"

"No, we don't" Lexie angrily grabbed her helmet and hopped on the bike. "You follow me"

She muttered under her helmet and speedily drove away. Phoebe barely had time to get in the Jeep to follow her.

As soon as they got home, Lexie made sure to leave her motorcycle very well guarded in the backyard; she entered the kitchen through the back door and headed straight to her room.

"Hey!" Piper shouted when she saw her little sister in the kitchen. "How was your day Lex? Where were you? Lex...Lexie!" Piper tried to stop her baby sister but the latter didn't even bother, she was too annoyed, in fact, she was fuming.

"What's the matter with that kid?" Piper turned to Phoebe as soon as she saw her walking into the kitchen. "Care to explain why is she having the Prue syndrome?" Piper had to laugh at her own joke.

"I don't know" Phoebe sloppily dropped her books and her bag on the table. "But don't worry, I'll go and find out as soon as I get me something cold to drink" She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Evian water ...my mouth is so freaking dry" Phoebe opened the bottle and quickly chugged down half of it. Piper stood in front of her sister, staring, cocking her right-scarred eyebrow; and both hands on her hips.

"Whaat?" Phoebe shook her head. "I said I didn't know" She gulped down some more water. "I'll go ask her, don't worry" She closed the bottle and placed it on the table.

"I'm going, I'm going" Phoebe mumbled when she saw Piper still holding a persisting gaze on her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lex, can I come in?" Phoebe knocked softly on the door and squinted her eyes, hoping to hear a positive response.

"Go away" Lexie's answer was filled with anger.

"Lex, I know you're very upset but I just want to talk"

"Get lost!"

"It's my room too you know" Phoebe insisted and slowly pushed the door open. "We have to talk" Phoebe slowly approached her baby sister, she was already in bed, in her sleeping boxers and reading a book.

"Lex, sweetheart" Phoebe tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know you are mad at me, but you've got to understand that I'm just doing what I think is best for you" Phoebe sat beside her sister and softly caressed her cheek. Lexie slowly put down the book on her bed.

"But how dare you say that?" Lexie violently pushed away her sister's hand with a sudden twist, fixing her dark green, shocked eyes on her sister's concerned ones. "You don't have the right to think for me, or...or feel for me".

"Lexie, just listen to me...."

"No Phoebe, you listen... this is the first time, since I got to the US, that I'm really interested in a boy..."

"Boy?...sweetie, he's anything but a boy...he's 28!"

"Let me bloody finish!" Lexie raised her voice and jumped out of bed. "I know he's not a lad, maybe that's why I like him even more, or...or I don't know; the fact is that I like him, I really do...please Phoebe, please, just...just give me a chance to find out by myself if he's really 'the one'"

"Lex, he's going to hurt you, I know him, I know his moves" Phoebe walked to her sister and hugged her from behind. "And I don't want to be banging my head on the wall in guilt when that happens"

Lexie swiftly spun around to face her sister; her eyes were flooded with tears. "But that's not going to happen Phoebe, please, trust me, he would never hurt me"

"I do trust you baby...it's him that I don't trust!" Phoebe wrapped her arms around her sister and rested her chin on her forehead.

"Please Phoebe, this will mean a lot to me" Lexie's sweet, soft words worked their way to phoebe's heart.

"Ok" Phoebe half-heartedly whispered. "We'll see how it turns out, but if I see something I don't like.."

"I'll immediately stop seeing him, I promise" Lexie finished her sister's sentence.

"Deal" Phoebe kissed her sister's temple. "Now, lets go to the kitchen, or Piper will suffer an aneurysm if we don't go there soon"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So...dinner ready yet?" Phoebe briskly asked as she pulled out one chair for her and one for Lexie, from the kitchen table. Piper turned to look at her sisters and smiled widely.

"So.... everything's ok now" Piper cocked an eyebrow. "What was that all about Lexie?"

"Maaaajor headache" Phoebe quickly responded. "I'm starving Piper; do you mind?" She added.

"Phoebe! Don't be rude; we're going to wait for Prue, right Piper?" Lexie smiled.

"Well...actually, Prue called earlier, 'as in when you were supposed to be here earlier', earlier" she grinned and slightly shook her head. "And guess what?...she's in L.A." She added before giving her sisters a chance to guess.

"Good!" Phoebe spoke. "Now lets eat" She was nervous, and Piper knew it, but 'mum' was the word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a little before six a.m. and a cab pulled out in front of the manor. Prue got off and handed a 20-dollar bill to the driver; she walked to the entrance door and dropped her bags on the floor. She grabbed her purse from her shoulder and started looking for the key.

"Damn it, where's the stupid key" she said to herself as she clumsily dropped her purse, and all her personal things were unavoidable scattered at her feet. Lexie opened the door and smiled at the funny scene in front of her but Prue just managed to shrug staring at the floor.

"Need any help?" Lexie smiled as she hastily knelt to gather up her sister's belongings.

"Oh yeah" Prue hissed; sounding a lot tired than she really looked. "What are you doing up so early?

"Try that again with 'why haven't you gone to bed yet'" Lexie smiled nervously and continued picking up Prue's things.

"Prue quickly knelt beside her sister and nervously held her hand, forcing Lexie to stop picking things up. "Are you ok?" She stared at the youngest straight in the eyes.

"I couldn't sleep... I needed to do some thinking" Lexie lowered her head to avoid her sister's gaze. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow" She took a deep breath and managed a weak smile.

"Ok, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm here now, let's talk" Prue finished picking up her things and slowly helped her sister to her feet. "Come on" Prue grabbed her bags and took them inside; Lexie slowly closed the door and locked it.

"I can't lie to you Prue" Lexie turned around and leaned back on the door.

"Ok, what you talking about?" Prue dropped the bags again and walked to Lexie. "Let's go to the living room, we'll be more comfortable there" She guided her sister to the sofa.

"What's his name?"

Lexie followed her sister and swallowed nervously before sitting down. "You see...I like this 'guy' and I am not going to hide it from you... I'm not saying he's my boyfriend or anything, I just want you to know that I really like him and that I want to go out with him if he asks me..."

"Lex, honey, it's ok, you don't have to worry, I mean, I'm not an ogre if that's what you think...why would I say no?" Prue smiled at her baby sister to make her feel relaxed.

"Because I'm talking about Kevin...and Phoebe says he's to old for me" She bit her lip and turned her back on her sister.

Prue took a deep breath and then released the air slowly. "Well...he IS old, and Phoebe should know best, after all he is a friend of hers"

"Prue, please, he's just my friend, nothing more, nothing less, just my FRIEND" Lexie emphasized the last word.

"I don't know honey, it doesn't seem right" Prue walked slowly towards the window and gazed outside; she was not sure about what her answer would be, so she stared at the floor, thinking about her sister's words. "It is kind of an awkward situation Lexie, and..."

"Prue" Lexie interrupted her sister's words. "I've hardly asked you for anything since I came to this house, but I'm asking you now; please, just let me be his friend, that's all I ask"

Prue shook her head after a little more thinking, and finally turned to see her sister's desperate eyes. "Ok; just friends, and I hope I don't regret this hasty decision later" Prue sighed. "He's just too old to be your friend"

Lexie smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I knew you were going to

say yes......I knew it......I just knew it!"

Prue rolled her eyes with amusement. "I said yes just because you were honest to me; I don't like lies" Prue whispered in her sister's ear; but deep down inside her, she was worried. She knew for a fact that Kevin was a jerk, he always had been ever since Prue was in College as well; in fact, he was the same age as her, and he had never changed, he still was the same reckless, irresponsible, party animal he had been since he was 20. Prue just hoped that her little sister would never even think about falling in love with that jerk. She just didn't want to hurt her sister, specially not now that she seemed well and happy, but she definitely was going to come out with the perfect plan to end that 'so called friendship'. And right now was absolutely not the right time.

"I'll go tell Piper you're home" Lexie held Prue's hands and gave them a small squeeze. "Why don't you stay here in the sofa and rest while we fix breakfast for you?" Lexie kissed her sister's head. "How about a cup of coffee first?"

Prue smiled and gave her sister a little smack on the butt. "Go get Piper" She softly pushed Lexie away from the sofa; "coffee sounds great, I'll wait for you in here"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie softly pushed the door open and shoved her head inside; she saw Piper still sleeping and smiled. She silently walked inside and kissed her sister's forehead.

"Piper...Piper" Lexie whispered in her sister's ear. "Wake up...Prue's here"

"Lexie?" Piper slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the figure in front of her.

"Yes, it is me" Lexie smiled and sat on the bed. "Come on, wake up...it's after six" She whispered softly.

"Lexie!" Piper opened her eyes widely and instinctively reached out to grab a hold of her sister, but unfortunately it was too late; Zinnlar had grabbed the youngest and had pulled her roughly against his chest; holding a shiny, sharp edged athame on her throat. Lexie screamed in horror but he muffled her cry with his hand. Piper gazed helplessly into her sister's terrified eyes as her breathing became faster.

"Move... and she dies"

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Four

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love 

Chapter Four

"Lexie!" Piper opened her eyes widely and instinctively reached out to grab her sister, only a second too late; Zinnlar had seized the youngest and had pulled her roughly against his chest; holding a shiny, sharp edged athame on her throat. Lexie screamed in horror but he muffled her cry with one hand, while he tightened his arm around her neck. He chewed his lower lip, feeling a special kind of bliss running through his body as he slowly started cutting her throat with the silver blade. Piper gazed helplessly into her sister's terrified eyes as her breathing became faster... dreadfully faster.

"Move... and I'll kill her" Zinnlar drew an evil smile on his face and mockingly moistened his lips.

"The hell you will!" Piper raised both hands and tried to freeze him, but only managed to get an evil laughter from Zinnlar as a result of her unsuccessful attempt; in fact she immediately found out that it had been a very disastrous try as soon as she realized her sister was frozen in Zinnlar's arms and 'he' was nowhere near to be still.

"Why thank you my dear; how thoughtful of you" Zinnlar smiled, slowly releasing his grip on the still frozen girl.

"But...you're not frozen...why are you not frozen?" Piper asked with amazement.

"You stupid witch" Zinnlar spat with anger. "I'm protected. I'm immune to your powers...This time I came prepared; none of your powers, or your sisters', will have an effect on me; unfortunately your sister here can't say the same" He caressed Lexie's cheek without any resistance from the latter. "You've only made my job easier" He smirked without taking his gaze off the motionless girl.

"Don't touch her"! Piper was quick on her feet. "Keep your filthy hands away from her" She pointed her finger to his face and quickly turned to Lexie to unfreeze her.

"Go ahead, unfreeze her, make her scream and shout in horror again; I'll be delighted to make her suffer with my presence. He moved aside to give Piper a better shot but she couldn't do it. She realized that it was better for her sister not to be aware of what was going on.

"You're so pathetic" Zinnlar shook his head and with a fast blink of his eyes he was suddenly standing behind Piper; bending her arms on her back and tying them up with some strips of black leather from his outfit. "It's not that you can hurt me or anything" He roughly tightened her wrists. "It's only to keep you focused on me... I have some..." He bit his lip while he tightened the leather strips. "... Some friendly requests for you" He threw her on the floor and kicked her stomach. Piper winced and impulsively pulled her knees to cover her abdomen.

"Please... just don't hurt my sister" Piper inhaled with difficulty and gazed up at the demon standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I came here to do" He sneered. "Unless...." His words trailed off and quickly shimmered away when the door was suddenly pushed open and Phoebe rushed inside her sister's room.

"Piper...I heard a noise, are you...Oh my God...PIPER!" Phoebe ran to her sister's side, not noticing Lexie's stillness behind her.

"No, Phoebe..." Piper tried to warn her but Phoebe quickly knelt beside her. "What? What happened? wh-what's? ... Lexie!, get your butt right here and help me out with Piper!" Phoebe gazed at her baby sister, suddenly sensing Zinnlar's presence behind her. Phoebe swiftly looked back over her shoulder and her lights went black; it all happened so fast; she never had the chance to see the demon's blow coming straight to her chin. Phoebe's limp body fell on top of Piper's.

"Phoebe!" Piper's sudden reaction was to budge and cover her sister's body with hers. "Damn you!" She lifted her head and glared at Zinnlar; her hands still tightly strapped behind her. "You didn't have to hurt her!"

"Get on your knees!" Zinnlar yelled as he walked closer to Piper, not acknowledging her comments.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do I have to do to get a cup of coffee around here?" Prue sat up on the sofa and rubbed her eyes._ Maybe Piper pulled Lexie to bed. _She slowly got up and headed for the kitchen, pressing both hands on her lower back. _I'll make the coffee myself, real good strong coffee, just the way it should be._ She smiled wickedly. _Sorry Phoebs._ She chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you want?" Piper demanded without moving an inch. Zinnlar turned to Lexie and waved his hand, sending her flying roughly against the wall.

"I won't ask you twice" He chuckled.

"My God...please" She quickly got on her knees. "I'm kneeling...see? I'm...I'm kneeling! ... Just please, please don't hurt her anymore" Piper fixed her eyes on her unconscious sister and took a deep breath, watching a thick line of blood trickling down her forehead. "Just...just let me go to her... she's hurt"

Zinnlar laughed with sarcasm. "You're missing the whole point here" He paced slowly in front of Piper. "That's exactly what I came here for" He walked to Lexie and knelt beside her. "I came here to hurt her, or perhaps even kill her, if you don't give up your powers... freely, that is" He grabbed Lexie's hair and harshly lifted her head. "Maybe I'll have a good time with her...I mean, like making her mine while you and your sisters watch" He drew a bigger smile on his face. "Could this idea be of some sort of influence on your decision?"

"Leave her alone!" Piper tried to stand on her feet but Zinnlar quickly placed the athame on Lexie's neck.

"I would think twice if I were you" He smiled, shoving the tip of the blade on Lexie's throat and making her bleed. Piper screamed and Lexie remained unaware.

"Stop!....I'll do it, I'll do anything...just..."

"Wise decision" Zinnlar spoke still holding the athame against Lexie's throat.

"P-Piper?" Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and winced in pain. "W-what's going on?" She carefully sat up, holding her jaw and gently moving it sideways.

"Stay down Phoebe" Piper hissed. "He's got Lexie on his hands"

"As a matter of fact, I've got all three of you, so, Phoebe...do as you're told, or your sister will suffer the consequences" He bent down and kissed Lexie's lips. He knew that he could easily kill the charmed ones, but he needed them alive, and they knew it, that's why he had decided to threaten them by hurting or killing their sister if they didn't do what he asked; they would definitely be more concerned trying to save her sister's life than their very own.

"You dirty son of a bitch" Piper muttered. "Stay away from her or you'll get nothing; I swear to God you'll get nothing!!"

Lexie opened her eyes, gradually, and painfully moaned. "Piper..." She whispered trying desperately to focus.

"It's ok sweetie, just stay calm, I won't let him hurt you" Piper spoke reassuringly as Lexie tried to shake away her grogginess.

"Lexie... don't move, stay where you are, don't give him another chance to hurt you" Phoebe raised her voice and fixed her eyes on her baby sister. "Lexie...did you hear me?... don't MOVE!"

"Him?" Lexie asked as she gazed around to see who was beside her. She screamed and hastily rolled on her side, to get as far away from him as she could; she painfully sat up and quickly started sliding back.

"No, no, no, no, no" He followed Lexie without any hurry until the latter reached the closed door with her back. "Get up!" He yelled at her, aiming the silver athame to her chest.

Lexie slowly tried to get up but her weak legs gave way; She released a small cry when she hit the floor, but Zinnlar quickly picked her up and shoved her against the door. Lexie whimpered, still unable to control her breaths, much less her fear. Piper was frantic, trying to get her hands untied but being careful of not being spotted by Zinnlar. He smirked and kissed Lexie again. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away from him with revulsion; Zinnlar smiled taking special pleasure with Lexie's reaction. "I'll have some real fun with you later" He smirked again as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Meanwhile, you are not to give me any more trouble" He leaned over and roughly kissed her lips again; He slowly pulled back and violently slapped her across the face. "Do you understand?" He grabbed Lexie's shoulders and thrust her against the door. Lexie started crying and slightly nodded before lowering her head. "That's my girl" He kissed her forehead and smiled cynically. "Now, don't move or I'll slice your gullet in shreds. He turned his back on Lexie and walked towards the older Halliwells. "Now, tell me, where's the missing Halliwell?"

Prue grabbed the carafe and lifted it; she stared at the dark liquid with a broad smile on her face. _I can't wait till Phoebs_ _tastes this new specialty._ She chuckled.

When Lexie saw the demon slowly heading towards her sisters; she quickly turned to the door and opened it. She stumbled her way out to the hall and shouted her sister's name as loud as she could. Prue dropped the carafe and hastily ran towards the foyer. "What?! She shouted nervously as she kept running towards the stairs. "I'm coming Lex!" she shouted again, not being the least sure of what was going on.

Zinnlar watched with astonishment the daringness of the young girl and followed her to the hall.

"Prue!" Lexie's sight was a mass of blurriness; she staggered but quickly regained her balance with the help of the wall, stopping for a fraction of a second to take a deep breath.

"Coming baby....I'm coming!" Prue held her breath and quickened her pace as she reluctantly battled with the strange fear inside her stomach.

"Pruuue" Lexie shouted again as she wiped some red liquid from her eyes to clear her visibility; She also made a little pressure on her neck to avoid loosing more blood than she'd already lost and continued her race down the stairs.

"Stop!" Zinnlar growled as he shimmered in front of Lexie; forcing the girl to collide against his chest. The demon steadied her frail body and then shoved her backwards to stop her from going further down.

Prue stopped at mid stairs. "Hey!" She shouted and waved her hand against the demon but nothing happened. She popped her eyes wide and tried again, still with no avail. "What the hell!" She glared at him with amazement as he slowly turned around to face her.

"We meet again," Zinnlar mocked, smiling at his nervous prey and slowly advancing towards her.

Prue repeatedly squinted her eyes and waved both hands on him, hoping to work something out, but he didn't even blink. She turned her gaze to her sister and saw her lying on the steps, bleeding, but barely conscious. "Oh my God, what did you do to her?" Prue ignored the demon and tried to reach Lexie but Zinnlar pushed her back making her fall awkwardly down the stairs.

Phoebe untied Piper's hands; both sisters stared at each other for a second, knowing exactly what to do. Phoebe quickly rubbed her sister's wrists and hastily pulled her towards the door; Phoebe stopped on her tracks before exiting the room and picked up the silver athame from the floor, gripping it tightly. "Careful with that thing" Piper warned as she grabbed Phoebe's arm to keep running.

"I am in charge now; you better get used to it" Zinnlar smirked, looking down at Prue while the latter slowly tried to get back on her feet. She winced and bit her lower lip when she failed her attempt. "Damn it" She mumbled as she heavily dropped back on her knees, holding her arm to diminish the pain. Zinnlar smirked and walked slowly towards Prue; He grabbed her hair and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Hey!" Phoebe shouted; throwing the athame at the same time. Zinnlar barely had the chance to shimmer out when she heard Phoebe's scream, causing the athame to end up piercing Prue's shoulder. Prue winced and fell heavily on her knees again, gasping and trying hard to remain conscious, as dizziness quickly struggled to take control of her weak body.

"Shit!" Phoebe watched as Prue strived to stay awake, and the way she weakly blinked trying to keep her eyes open. "Oh my God" She covered her mouth.

"Prue!" Piper shouted; trying to get her sister's attention, she wanted to warn her about Zinnlar shimmering back right behind her.

"You stupid witch!" Zinnlar cruelly pulled Prue again on her feet and glared at Phoebe with anger. He brutally pulled out the athame and dropped it on the steps, managing to rip out a painful scream from Prue. "Neither one of you will serve me good if you're dead" He raised his free hand on Prue's wounded shoulder and healed her.

Lexie focused on the scene before her and slowly stood up, lunging herself on Zinnlar's back. Prue instinctively grabbed the athame and raised her hand, closing her eyes to an imminent sudden impact. Zinnlar ended his fall on top of Prue's body, with the athame sticking out from his back and slightly penetrating Lexie's left breast. Zinnlar quickly shimmered out leaving Lexie widely spread all over Prue. Bleeding.

"Prue!"

"Lexie!"

Piper and Phoebe hastily approached her sisters, immediately pulling Lexie up. Both sisters had blood on their bodies and they were semi-conscious. "I'm fine" Prue frowned, "Lets check Lexie" Prue quickly stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Are you sure?" Piper held her sister's forearm.

"Yeah... let's take her to my room"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm ok, really" Lexie whispered as she patiently allowed herself being thoroughly scanned for injuries and gently cleansed by three sets of loving hands. She carefully rested her head on the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes tightly; her body slightly trembled when Prue tried to clean the wound on her chest.

"Lex...baby, I'm sorry, but I need to fix you, take a deep breath, come on sweetie, it'll be over soon"

"I still think we should get her to San Francisco Memorial" Phoebe whispered, holding her sister's hand.

"Please don't" Lexie painfully sat up. "You can take care of it, right Prue? it's not that deep" Lexie immediately searched for Prue's gaze then stared back at Piper. "Piper, you can do it, you can really fix me, right? and...and...if, if"

"Ok, ok, calm down" Prue grabbed her sister's shoulders and gently push her back to bed; noticing her nervousness. Prue knew her sister had every reason to be upset, because it hadn't been that long since she was released from the clinic and the least she wanted right now was to go back to a cold hospital room. "We'll do it your way, but we'll be keeping an eye on you, and if we see something wrong, whatever it is, or if we see you moaning or wincing again; we'll take you to the hospital immediately; no questions asked"

"Deal" Lexie sighed deeply and closed her eyes again with relief, enjoying Piper's gentle touch while she lovingly caressed her loose hair. Prue finished dressing the last scratches on her sister's body and checked the bandage on her chest before getting up from bed.

"There, now you have to rest" Prue smiled.

"You two can go ahead and do whatever it is that you have to do; I'll keep an eye on her" Phoebe whispered.

"All right" Prue nodded. "Call us if..."

"Sure...sure, bye-bye" Phoebe smiled and gave them a slight shove. Piper grabbed Prue's hand and gently led her out of the room. The latter put a little resistance but finally gave in.

"I told Prue about Kevin" Lexie spoke softly, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you serious?!" Phoebe sat beside her sister and kissed her forehead. "How did she take it?"

"Not so good... but she finally accepted my friendship with him" Lexie slowly raised her eyelids.

Phoebe smiled. "Did you tell her about your yesterday's secret getaway to the beach?"

Lexie gave a quick glimpse to her sister. "Are you crazy? I may be dumb, but not stupid!" Phoebe smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister's neck, pulling her softly against her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A week later........

"Wait" Phoebe finished the last spoonful of cereal and quickly followed her sister. "Give me a lift to campus; Piper is going to need the Jeep"

"Great, come on" Lexie zipped her jacket and grabbed both helmets from the corner of the kitchen. "You know the drill" She tossed a helmet to Phoebe and walked through the back door.

"Slow down missy" Phoebe grabbed her backpack and stumbled her way out.

"Hop on Phoebe, I'm late for practice" Lexie turned on the ignition key and accelerated twice, waiting for her sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Phoebe mumbled as she finished strapping the helmet and lifting her leg to get behind Lexie. "Just go slow!"

"Sure" Lexie smiled. "Don't I always?" She sounded cocky. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at campus Lexie quickly jumped off the bike and placed the helmet on the handle bar.

"Sorry Phoebes...I've got to run; see you in the cafeteria at 4:00" She shouted as she ran towards the field.

"Ok...careful sweetie...don't go looking for trouble" Phoebe raised her voice trying to get her sister's attention.

Lexie waved her hand as she ran. "Don't worry.... it always finds me!" She shouted without looking back. Phoebe shook her head and slowly headed for the library.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're late Alexia" Coach Roberts greeted the captain of the team; wristwatch at hand and a cold, unsympathetic glare.

"S-sorry...I... I.." Lexie spoke between ragged breaths. "It wont happen again" Lexie took a deep breath. "I swear".

"I know it wont happen again, cause if it does, you're out of the team!" Samantha scolded

Lexie. "Four laps... now!"

"But...Saaam!"

"Five!"

"All right, all right...jeezzz!...just let me go change" Lexie ran towards the dressing rooms and angrily threw her sports bag on the floor.

"Don't get angry...get even"

"What?" Lexie turned around with surprise.

"Forget it" He smiled. "Wow, are you pretty or what?"

Lexie blushed. "What are you doing here Kevin?...these are the girl's dressing rooms"

"I know...I was waiting for you"

"Me?...what for?"

"Well...for starters, I've missed you; where were you this past week? Why didn't you come to classes?"

"I was at home, not feeling well"

"I figured; Are you ok now?" He sounded concerned.

Alexia felt her heart jump inside her chest. "Yes, thank you"

"Listen beautiful, we're having a beach-party tonight, and I want you to come with me" He walked closer to Lexie. "What do you say?" He grabbed her shoulders.

Lexie shied back and smiled timidly. "You better leave or you'll get me in trouble" She nervously turned to the door.

"Not until you say yes" He walked even closer.

"Kevin" Lexie cleared her throat nervously. "I can't say yes, not yet anyway, I have to ask my sisters first"

"Lexie" He tenderly held her hand. "I really want you to come with me; as my date" He leaned forward and lifted her chin; he was about to kiss her when Rachel suddenly walked in the room.

"Erm, you don't waste any time, do you?" Rachel spoke with sarcasm. "Samantha asked me to come and find you; but I guess I'll just tell her you're busy" She chuckled and turned around, heading back to the door.

"Wait!" Lexie quickly grabbed Rachel's arm. "Please, don't tell her"

"Let go of me" Rachel waggled her arm free from Lexie's firm grasp. "You're gonna have to do better than that, cause I'm not buying that sweet tone of voice of yours"

Lexie chewed her inner lips. "We weren't doing anything wrong, I swear" She nervously insisted.

"Well, let Samantha be the judge to that" Rachel started towards the door but Kevin stopped her. "Change your clothes and go outside Lexie, I'll talk to her" He smiled and softly kissed her cheek. "I'll pick you up at 8:00" He winked an eye. Lexie changed and left the dressing rooms in a hurry.

Kevin stared at Rachel and slowly walked towards her. "You're not going to say a word about this" Kevin grabbed Rachel's shoulders and pulled her against him.

"Of course I am" She smirked, receiving a sudden passionate kiss from Kevin in return.

"We can be close friends...'very close friends', if you help me" He kissed her again.

"Wh-what do I have to do?" She mumbled with closed eyes, when he broke the kiss.

"You will convince Lexie to come to the beach-party tonight"

"Lexie?...But what about us?. You just said that we could be very closed friends; why would you like that stupid to be hanging around at the beach tonight" She tried to kiss him but he gave her a little shove, smiling mockingly.

"Listen; I like Lexie and I want to have her; are you going to be with me or not?" He held her chin and softly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes" She closed her eyes hating Lexie now more than ever. "I'll do anything for you" she whispered, surprised by her own words; she didn't like the idea, she didn't even know why she went along with it; she had opened her big mouth and there was no turning back now.

Kevin smiled cynically and kissed her again. "You and I will have some great fun together, I promise" Rachel nodded and slowly left the room with a brand new little sparkle in her eyes.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Five

C.C. McKenna

_**Inexperienced Love **_

Chapter Five

Rachel was not quite sure about what exactly she had to do to approach Lexie, but she did have only one thing in mind; **'Kevin', **and she was going to do whatever it took to try to convince her 'beloved' team-mate to go to the beach that night; just to please him.

Rachel smiled as she entered the field. She ran towards Lexie and laughed, seeing just how nervous she looked. "Don't worry... my lips are sealed" she said trying to be friendly. Lexie frowned, not quite understanding what Rachel meant and ran with the ball when she heard the Coach shouting at them. Samantha wanted them to quit the chitchat and to go on with the practice. Rachel quickly followed Lexie; she ran faster, until she reached her, eagerly chasing the ball and trying hard to take it away from her. Lexie shuffled her feet and skillfully tricked Rachel, ending up running a lot faster and finally getting away with the ball. Rachel's blood started boiling, so she quickened her pace trying frantically to catch up with Lexie; when she finally reached her; she elbowed Lexie's ribs and pushed her harshly onto the green humid grass. Due to Lexie's running speed she rolled a couple of times before bringing herself to a halt.

"_Bitch" _**Sophie** stood up on one of the benches and glared ath Rachel. Sophie had been seated on the bleachers for quite a long time now, first waiting for Lexie to arrive and then watching how a girl that wouldn't last a minute under her grasp was badgering her friend. She wanted to go to Lexie's side to help her, but she knew she couldn't; she had to remain hidden; she was still afraid of being spotted by the police. She tightened her fists and impatiently waited for Lexie's reaction.

"Hey!" Lexie was quick on her feet, looking up at a taller Rachel and narrowing her eyes with anger.

"Sorry!" Rachel reached out and softly gripped Lexie's shoulder. "Really, I didn't mean to hurt you... are you ok?"

"Well...Yes" Lexie whispered, obviously taken aback by Rachel's sudden change.

"I know what you're thinking, but believe me, I really didn't want to hurt you, Kevin made me realize that we shouldn't be enemies, we are on the same team and we should be acting like real team-mates" She bent down to dust Lexie's uniform and stared back at her. "What do you think", She smiled.

Lexie narrowed her eyes and stared warily at a smiling Rachel. "I don't know; although I have to admit that you're right; but then again, it doesn't mean that I have to stop thinking about how odd this situation is" Lexie spoke cautiously.

"Oh please Lexie, stop being so paranoid" Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just want us to be friends" Rachel shook her head. "Jesus Christ"

"Ok, but... do you really mean it?" Lexie asked suspiciously, still rubbing her elbow to ease the pain from the fall.

"Yes" Rachel laughed and playfully slapped her shoulder, drawing a big charming smile on her face but thinking seriously about the next step she had to make.

"All right then, lets give it a try" Lexie stretched out her hand and Rachel held it tight.

"Damn it Bond... I thought you were a lot smarter than that!" **Sophia** muttered to herself slowly going back to her seat. "She's bad news, bad, bad news" She hissed, rolling her eyes, not believing her friend's lack of common sense.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Erm...Lexie... about tonight's party" Rachel finally brought the subject up while sitting on the field, beside Lexie, after two hours of extenuating training.

"Yeah?" Lexie took a deep breath. "What about it?" She leaned back on the grass, blocking the sun on her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I think we should go...it will be fun" Rachel leaned back as well, very close to Lexie. "Come on...say yes" Rachel lifted Lexie's hand from her eyes and playfully gave her a cross-eyed gaze.

Lexie laughed and playfully shoved Rachel away. "You are crazy dude!" She kept laughing.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Rachel insisted.

Lexie sighed. "Ok...I'll see you there" She slowly stood up. "I'll take a shower and go to classes, I still have three more to attend"

"Great, see you tonight then" Rachel got up and walked towards her friends; Sabrina was very upset and deliberately ignored her; but Lexie walked closer to her and tried to smooth things over.

"Sabrina, stop acting like a stupid kid" She rolled her eyes trying to find her friend's face, but Sabrina turned her back on her. "Sabrina!"

Sabrina swiftly turned to face Rachel. "Oh, so now you've finally realized that it was ok to leave your pretty new friend over there and come to look for me" She spoke with sarcasm.

Rachel shook her head. "Oh please, it's all a stupid scheme...nothing more nothing less" She raised her voice with annoyance. "How could you think that I... Jesus Sabrina!...I could never, ever, be her friend!" She shook her head and started walking away from her.

"Wait!" Sabrina quickly grabbed her friend's arm and stopped her. "I'm sorry...I really thought that..."

"Forget it!" Rachel sighed. "Lets just go change...we have a very important Science test...and, I have a surprise for you" Lexie wrapped her arm around Sabrina and guided to the showers. "...We have a very important party to attend tonight..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie had been waiting for Phoebe, sitting on her bike, and as soon as she saw her sister coming straight towards her motorcycle she quickly tossed the helmet over, startling her. Phoebe dropped her bag and clumsily juggled the helmet with both hands. Lexie laughed at the awkward scene and quickly jumped off the bike; she walked to her sister and lovingly wrapped her arms around her, kissing her forehead at the same time.

"Phoebe...you're funny dude!" She smiled widely.

"Funny?... ha!...'now' I'm funny" She rolled her eyes. "Hellooo... you scared me!" She playfully slapped her sister's shoulder.

"Sorry" Lexie laughed again. "Let's go home, I need to do some studying before I go to the beach" She hoped on the motorcycle, strapping the helmet on.

"Uhm...Lexie, it's five o'clock, by the time you finish studying, and have dinner, the sun will be gone"

Lexie nodded. "But it won't matter, cause I'm going to a party, not to get suntanned" She turned on the ignition and accelerated several times with promptness. "And Kevin is going to pick me up at eight"

"A Party huh?...with 'Kevin', nonetheless" Phoebe wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's waist. "That should be interesting" She smirked. "Have you told Prue about it?"

"Nope" She replied, driving away at high speed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you serious Prue?" Piper shouted with amazement. "He, he... he could be her father, for crying out loud!"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Piper... Take a chill pill, will you?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Piper shook her head; her eyes wide open.

"You're worrying too much" Prue tried to keep her coolness.

Piper bit her lower lip and cocked one eyebrow. "Ok, who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"Piper; the girl is going to a freaking beach-party with Kevin; a P A R T Y, Piper, she's not marrying the guy; so get over it will you" Prue shouted and threw her hands to the air, looking more upset than ever. "Drop it!"

Lexie cringed a bit when she heard her big sister raising her voice at Piper. She hated being the one responsible for that unpleasant argument between them, but there wasn't any other way to obtain what she really wanted, which was to date Kevin. She covered both ears with her hands and slowly stood up from the stairs. She had been sitting there for quite a while, listening to her sister's quarrel. And it was now time to get away from there, before her sisters noticed she had been eavesdropping.

Piper fixed her eyes on Prue's angry ones and took a deep breath. "You know I won't get over it, not now not ever, but if you've decided that it's ok for Lexie to date an older man, then I don't have much to say anymore, do I?" Piper wiped a single tear from her cheek and gulped down the knot in her throat. "You're the big sister here, we are supposed to do what you order, and don't worry, I will accept your decision, but that doesn't mean I agree with you, 'cause I don't! ...I will never accept that stupid relationship"

"Piper...." Prue tried to hold her sister.

"No Prue... not now" She stormed out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs, she wanted to get away; she wanted to hide her frustration, to be some place else, as far away from the eldest as she could. Prue did nothing to stop her; as always, she thought she was right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kevin's black Jaguar arrived at the beach. He got out of the car and quickly went around to open Lexie's door. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and unexpectedly started feeling like a dozen butterflies dancing freely inside her stomach. He smiled and gently helped her out.

"I'll be the envy of every guy tonight" She was wearing a white miniskirt and a perfectly matching white sleeveless tank. He kissed her hand and politely guided her to the big fire on the sand, where everybody else was.

None of the guys who were drinking around the fire and listening to Metallica were in College; they were all mommy's boys, with no jobs, but they did have lots and lots of money, and obviously, they were older too.

"Hey Kevin!" Every single soul out there shouted, and some of them even whistled when they saw Lexie. "We were waiting for you man!" They all seemed very happy; except for the girls, which by the way, furrowed their brows and rolled their eyes before they started whispering among them.

"I know you were!" Kevin smirked and raised his hand, asking for a bit of silence. "Everybody...this is Lexie" He smiled with arrogance, "My date". He nodded. Lexie also smiled and managed to mumble a very shy hello, which nobody seemed to have listened, because everybody remained speechless, keenly focusing on the new girl and scanning her thoroughly from head to toes. Paul Hudson, Kevin's junkie, 30 year old best friend, finally broke the silence. "Wow buddy, aren't you going to tell me where did you find this beauty?"

"Hey, I'm warning you 'punk'" Kevin frowned. "You better keep your hands off...this beauty is mine!" Paul laughed.

"Welcome Lexie" Rachel walked to her and handed her a Miller light. "I was wondering if you were going to show up" Lexie smiled with nervousness and hesitantly took the beer. "Well, I'm here now; Thank you Rachel" She took a deep breath and immediately searched for Kevin's eyes, hoping for him to diverge everybody's attention from her. Kevin got the hint and swiftly pulled her away from that tensioning spot.

"Come over here baby...I wanna show you something" He wrapped her arm around her, turned to face Rachel and swiftly snatched the beer she was drinking. "Sorry guys, I need to take Lexie to the 'wish rock'" He cheekily winked an eye to Rachel. "Thanks for the beers Rach" He muttered as he walked away with Lexie. Rachel just had to fake a friendly smile.

After an hour or so, Rachel finally decided to go to the top of the rocks, where her new friend and Kevin had been sitting, giggling and chatting.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" Rachel asked as she sat down beside Lexie. "Is this girl boring you with her soccer stories by any chance Kevin?" She asked as she rolled her eyes and handed both another beer. Lexie bent down her head and blushed; good thing it was dark and not even the soft silver glow of the moon was enough to illuminate her red face.

"Hey...there's nothing wrong with that; I'm actually starting to like soccer myself" Kevin smiled and lifted Lexie's chin. "And besides, she could never be boring, not even if she tried". Kevin smiled conceitedly. He was obviously flirting.

"Oh, how romantic!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think he likes you Lexie" She pretended to be thrilled, but in fact, she was dying from jealousy. She searched for Lexie's hand and squeezed it with excitement to show her just how happy she was.

"Rachel please, stop this" Lexie pulled out her hand free from her friend's grasp and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry Kevin...I guess I better leave"

"No!" Kevin was quick standing beside her. "I mean, you can't leave yet... we just got here; come on Lex, stay for a little while longer". He held her hand and softened his tone of voice. "Just finish your beer and I promise I'll take you home"

Rachel also stood up. "Sorry Lexie; I was just joking" Rachel spoke softly. "I think I'll go find Sabrina"

"Yes, that's a good idea; Lexie and I need to talk...ALONE" Kevin smiled with hypocrisy and grabbed Lexie's arm. "Come on, lets go for a walk" He took the beer bottle from her hand and helped her getting down from the high rocks; while she was walking in front of him, he slid an ecstasy pill inside her beer.

"Here you go" He handed the bottle back to her and smiled. "Just a little walk and I'll take you home...I promise" He smiled. "Just as soon as you finish your beer"

Lexie smiled shyly. "This is so embarrassing... but I don't drink"

"Come on" He smiled. "Don't act babyishly, one beer, and we're gone"

"But I've already finished one" Lexie insisted.

"Well, ok, let's go!" He spoke angrily.

"I'm sorry, please don't get upset" Lexie hissed. "I'll have that beer, but promise to take me home when..."

"Promise" He softly kissed her hand. Rachel watched with amusement the whole romantic scene, elbowing a chuckling Sabrina at the same time, to keep her quiet.

"Under the shadows, a too familiar face watched them closely, carefully following each and every one of their moves; even the slightest one.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	6. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Six

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Six

Rachel interrupted Kevin and Lexie's conversation; they were seated on the sand, far away from everyone's gaze. "Lexie, do you want a hamburger or anything?" Rachel asked.

"No, thank you...I'm leaving... Kevin's taking me... where Kevin?... uhm.. Who is going to leave? You or me? Lexie smiled joyfully. "Wow, you four are awesome!" Lexie raised her voice as she stood up, grabbing Rachel's arm to keep her balance.

"Four?" Rachel asked with amusement.

"Yes, you and you" She pressed her finger on Kevin's and then on Rachel's chest. "Hey, I hope you're feeling ok, 'cause you're spinning like crazy too...or is it the beach?...no, wait, it's the bloody sky!... hey mate, the bloody sky is really spinning" She stumbled awkwardly but Rachel held her still and then shoved her back to the sand. "Sit down" She ordered. She looked at Kevin, quizzically, and rolled her eyes.

"What did you give her?" Rachel smiled. "And don't say 'nothing' because I know she's 'high'.

"Stay out of this Rachel, I can handle her, it was only one fucking pill, the effect will be over soon, so get lost and don't waste my time"

"Uhm... are you going to..."

"Well...I'll try!" He laughed.

"But won't you get in trouble if she finds out?" She looked over at Lexie and saw her resting her back on the sand, staring avidly at the stars.

"She won't remember a thing after the speed effect is gone...now go!" He shoved her away.

"All right...but I'm going to be waiting for you here after you take her home" She kissed his lips and slowly slid her hand on his chest. "We'll have some real fun, I'll show you how it feels to have real good sex"

"Ok...deal!" He kissed her back, running his hands on her chest. "Hold those thoughts" He sat down beside Lexie. "Right now I'll have some fun with Lexie"

Rachel smiled and left Kevin alone with her new good friend; she had barely walked a few steps away from them when she decided to go back. "Erm...Kevin"

"What?!" He was now getting upset.

"Enjoy", She mocked as Kevin threw a fistful of sand to her in return.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you ok Lexie?" Kevin whispered in her ear as he leaned down, very suggestive, on his hip next to her, supporting his head with the palm of his hand and burying his elbow on the sand.

"Stars are falling in the water...can you see them?" She garbled without taking her eyes off the vast space.

Kevin smiled. "Oh yeah...they do that all the time, come here, I'll protect you and they won't hurt you" He reached over, sliding his hand on her back and pulling her even closer to his chest. He started kissing her, first her lips, then her neck; he was about to get his hands under her white shirt when he felt something hitting his head. He broke the kiss and gazed around, but saw no one. Lexie hastily seized his shirt and pulled him back to her, kissing him passionately. Kevin forgot about the pain the rock had inflicted on him and continued with his task; taking his time to slowly start unbuttoning Lexie's top. Suddenly, a beer bottle hit his temple; making him a bit dizzy. He took his hand up to his head and felt a stingy pain when he touched it, as well as a little stickiness between his fingers. He didn't even try to find out what that dampness meant because he immediately noticed Lexie's white shirt stained with a dark liquid.

"Fuck!" He pushed back Lexie's hands and swiftly got on his feet. "Stay here Lexie, don't move!" He ordered as he carefully started gazing around. "Hey guys, get your fucking asses over here and help me find the wise guy who just signed his fucking death sentence!"

He shouted with anger.

A few yards away, behind a car, the person who hurled the bottle to the friendly couple flipped a cell phone open and dialed the Halliwell's house.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Halliwell manor, Phoebe Halliwell, who is this?" She placed the book she was reading on the bed as well as her reading eyeglasses, and slowly sat up.

"Hi, I'm at the beach party, and Lexie asked me to call you... she wants to know if you can come to pick her up...uhm, like right away... meaning now!" She flipped the phone closed and hid it in her shirt pocket.

"Is she ok?... who are you?" Phoebe asked worriedly but only got a sickening silence in return. _Damn it, she hung up._ She quickly changed into her jeans, grabbed her handbag, and ran quietly down the stairs, not wanting to worry her sisters or wake them up, for that matter. _Oh God, please, let her be ok._ Phoebe picked up the keys from the foyer's table and softly closed the door behind her.

"_Shit, Bond, when are you going to stop getting yourself in trouble!"_ Sophie thought to herself and quickly crawled herself out of that spot when she saw a couple of guys heading her way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lexie slowly got on her feet, completely unaware of what was going on around her. She straightened her clothes and walked over to the bonfire.

"Where's everybody?" She naively asked to a half drunken half drugged Rachel.

"I don't know...around, I guess" She wiped her eyes trying to focus. "What happened to you, why are you bleeding?"

"What?" Lexie looked down, staring at her shirt. "Oh...I don't know" She kept staring. "How can I take this bloody stain off?" She gazed up, looking for Rachel's advice.

"Easy" Rachel mocked her reply. "Get in the ocean and it will be off almost by itself", She laughed trying to stand on her feet but Sabrina pulled her back down.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Lexie ran to the sea and fearlessly dived through a big wave.

"Holly shit!" Rachel sprung up. "She did it Bri! She fucking did it!" She looked down to check Sabrina's reaction but the latter was out in space. "Man, Bri, snap out of it; she's going to get in trouble...the ocean is not calm tonight, in fact, there are some nasty waves braking out right now"

"Cool!" Sabrina nodded as she slowly leaned back on the sand and closed her eyes trying to stop the sky from spinning. Rachel smiled and stumbled her way to the shoreline.

"Hey Lexie!" Rachel shouted trying very hard to focus on the dark noisy water in front of her, but being extra careful of not getting her shoes wet.

"What's going on?" Paul arrived to where Rachel was standing and glanced towards the infuriated sea.

Rachel turned to face the person beside her and smiled. "Oh hi Paul, would you believe that goofball?" She rolled her eyes. "She went laundering" She chuckled.

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "Goofball, who are you calling goofball? And what do you mean by laundering?"

"Hey!" Rachel tried to get loose from Paul's grasp. "You are hurting me"

"Rachel, try to focus here, is somebody in there?" He shook her again.

"Yes!" Rachel yelled.

"Who? Damn it!" Paul raised his voice.

"Alexia Bennett, that's who! She went swimming"

"Shit!" Paul took off his shirt and headed quickly towards the sea. He was about to dive in when he saw Lexie coming out, grabbing her hair with both hands squeezing the water excess.

"Hi" Paul smiled staring closely at her. I think you need mouth to mouth resuscitation" He bent down and softly kissed her.

"Hey, how dare you" Lexie swiftly backed off and slapped him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sophie hid herself inside a BMW and remained ducked. She nervously picked through the corner side of the window from time to time, to see what was going on and hoping that Lexie was ok.

"Damn it!" Kevin shouted, holding a small piece of cloth against his wound. "I'm going to get you!" He shouted again standing beside the BMW. "You little piece of shit, I'll get you for this" He yelled and kicked the car in front of him. Sophie was startled by the sudden kick and covered her mouth to muffle her scream.

Kevin went back to Lexie and found his best friend suspiciously standing beside her.

"What is going on here?" He asked obviously upset, as he stood in front of them.

"Kevin" Paul smiled with nervousness. "It's not what you think man; we were just talking that's all, weren't we Lexie? Paule sounded tense. Lexie softly nodded, trying to prevent a fight between friends.

Nobody seemed to notice Phoebe's arrival. She parked the car and quickly ran towards the beach, expecting to find her sister wounded. "Lexie!" Phoebe shouted as she hastily approached them. "Oh my God, what happened?" She placed her hand on her chest when she saw Lexie standing in the middle of the two corpulent guys, glaring at each other.

Phoebe quickly wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yes" Lexie replied softly, staring at the sand. "Can we go home please?"

"Sure Baby, come on, your soaking wet. Phoebe took off her windbreaker and wrapped it around her sister.

"Wait a minute" Kevin tried to stop them. "Let me talk to her Phoebe"

Phoebe looked at him over her shoulder. "Not now Kevin, maybe tomorrow, she's all wet and I need to take her home, besides, you don't look to good yourself"

Sophie stared at the sisters from a close distance and smiled. She quietly walked away, it was late, so she decided to call a cab from her cell. _ That Kevin is bad news Bond. _ Sophie shook her head. _He's not for you_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phoebe locked the doors and grabbed the seat belt. "Buckle up missy" She ordered as she fastened hers. Lexie did as she was told and sighed, silently trying to put together the pieces of the complex puzzle inside her head.

"Ok, spill it out" Phoebe ordered her sister without taking her eyes away from the windshield.

"There's nothing to talk about, I ... I just went inside for a swim and when I came out of the water Paul was there, waiting for me, and ..." Lexie swallowed hard and looked outside her window.

"And what!" Phoebe urged her sister to finish what she was saying.

Lexie fixed her eyes on the dashboard again and sighed. "He caught me by surprise ok, and, and he kissed me, but then I slapped him and Kevin came and.. and..." Lexie started crying, but not because of that incident, but because she didn't remember most of what had happened to her. She knew she had some beer, she remembered talking to Kevin, and having a nice little chat with Rachel...but not the details; She tried to remember how did she end up in the water, or how she got that blood stain on her shirt but her thoughts were a mass of blurriness. All she had was just a distorted memory about that weird night.

"Lexie!" Phoebe raised her voice and stopped the Jeep. "What's going on with you, I want to know what happened, and I want to know now" Phoebe slammed both hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Spill it" She raised her voice but trying to keep her composure.

Lexie cringed a bit to the noise and tightened her eyes. "I had some beers, that's all, I guess I got a little drunk and maybe did some stupid things, like, like going for a swim, I don't know, it's ... everything's..."

"A blurr?" Phoebe glanced at her sister and quickly returned her eyes to the road; not hiding her annoyance.

"Damn it, just get off my back!" Lexie unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to open the door; Phoebe stopped the car, swiftly grabbed her sister's arm tightly and held her back to her seat.

"Don't," Phoebe muttered as she reached over Lexie and grabbed the seatbelt. "Put this on, you're not going anywhere!" She waited until Lexie finished buckling to put the car in motion. "You need to sober up young lady" Phoebe hissed. "Maybe a couple of hangover stopper pills would help"

"Whatever!" Lexie spat, folding her arms on her chest and clamping her teeth.

"I just hope Prue and Piper are asleep when we get home or we're dead meat"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Seven

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Seven

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ok, Faith Kingsley, you caught me! I wasn't sure who was going to be Prue's boyfriend; I chose Jack first because only peanut2lb can write Prue-Andy perfectly well; but then I said to myself:

"Myself, you don't even like Jack, so, to hell with him, and try Andy, and let's see what happens..."

Thanks for letting me know about my mistake....I've corrected it already.

CC McKenna

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Did you have fun last night Baby?" Prue asked while all four sisters were together at the table, having breakfast.

Lexie swallowed her cheerios and nervously cleared her throat. "Y-yeah, it was ok" She stammered glancing at Phoebe.

"And at what time did you get here... did that guy... Kevin, bring you home?" Piper asked, obviously annoyed as she poured some syrup on her pancakes. "Did he try to kiss you or anything?" She went straight to the point.

"Well..." Phoebe butted in. "Actually..."

"Yes, Kevin brought me home" Lexie kicked Phoebe's shin under the table to keep her quiet.

"Actually what?" Prue asked warily staring at Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled widely. "Actually, I was quite awake waiting for her, and she came in at about 1:00 AM"

"Good" Prue nodded. "One is good"

"Uhu" Piper hissed. "One is good, but the kissing question is still on"

Lexie cleared her throat, maybe for the third time during breakfast, and shoved another spoonful of cheerios into her mouth, trying to gain some time to think about her answer; a good answer that could obviously fit Piper's expectations.

"Soooo?" Piper cocked both eyebrows and puckered her lips, still waiting for a response.

"Of course not" Lexie swallowed hard. "W-why would he kiss me? I mean, w-we're just friends" She smiled and stepped on Phoebe's foot; Phoebe suppressed a grunt; she wasn't even talking, but Lexie just wanted to make sure she kept her mouth shut.

"Good" Piper sighed. "And you better stay that way"

"Yeah...ok" Lexie pushed her bowl aside and quickly stood up. "May I be excused?" She stared at her sisters, one by one, waiting for their approval.

"S-sure" Prue replied softly. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a ride, I'll be back shortly" Lexie wiped her mouth clean with the cute pearl napkin Piper had placed on the table and walked towards the back door.

"Don't take too long, cause I need your help" Piper said before her sister went out, and narrowed her eyes, waiting for the young girl's protests.

Lexie stopped on her tracks and turned to the table. "My help? What could I possibly do to help you with? I can't cook!"

"Oh we'll think of something... see... we're having a small reunion in our house tonight, and I need all the help I can get" Piper smiled.

"Fine" Lexie agreed as she grabbed her helmet. "Do you think I can invite Kevin to this 'reunion' of yours?" She jumped on the counter and started playing with the helmet.

"Yes you can" Prue was quick to answer, ignoring Piper's annoyed face.

"Cool!" Lexie jumped off the counter and ran outside. "See you later dudes!" She yelled before driving off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on Lexie, sit down with us" Prue scooted over closer to Andy leaving enough space on the sofa for her sister to plunge in. Andy smiled delighted for having Prue so close to him.

"Yeah Lex, come sit right here" Andy smiled trying to convince her as well.

Lexie stared at the couple and shook her head. "I think I'm going to bed, but you two enjoy yourselves" She smiled, placing her Dr Pepper on the center table.

"Oh no, no, no, no" Phoebe walked in just in time to hear Lexie's words. "You're staying with us" Cole smiled at Lexie and winked an eye.

"We need to get acquainted" He grabbed Lexie's hand and guided her to the sofa in front of Prue's. Lexie rolled her eyes but accepted the offer anyway.

"Oooh, I hate that jerk!" Prue whispered to Andy, leaning closer to him, covering her mouth trying to be discrete.

"And you hate that jerk...why? Exactly" Andy smiled. "He seems to be a nice guy... maybe a little older than your sister, but cool"

"Really? maybe you're right, it's just that he was supposed to be here at eight and it's past eleven!" Prue snapped.

"Oh" Andy whispered. "I see, but let's stop talking about them and start talking about us; what do you think?" He kept whispering. Prue smiled and softly kissed his lips.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Don't leave Kevin, stay with me a little longer" Rachel pulled the sheets over and covered her nude body.

Kevin zipped his pants and smiled. "I can't beautiful" He hurriedly started buttoning his shirt. "I need to go to Lexie's house... she's expecting me, and I'm late as it is already"

Rachel hissed with annoyance, slamming both hands on the bed. "I don't understand why you have to keep this charade going, that girl, Alexia, is such a looser..."

"Because I like her," He replied plainly. "Maybe, when I get what I want, I'll... dump her, but for now, you're going to have to learn to be patient"

Rachel laughed. "I can't even imagine you liking that kid; but in case you need my help, just let me know" She spoke between laughter. "I'll do whatever's necessary, just to get her off your mind and off your pants"

"Patience, beautiful, I'll let you know if I need you; but for now, I think I can handle it"

He leaned over and kissed her. "See you in campus" He winked an eye and left Rachel's room. Her parents were in the house, and they knew Kevin was in their daughter's room, but they didn't seem to mind: Rachel had always done what she wanted. She was a spoiled, rich child; always getting whatever she desired; and Kevin was now her biggest 'craving'.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Piper came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of margarita and saw her youngest sister's sad, depressing face. "Come on Lex... baby... it's not the end of the world, besides, we knew he was a jerk" Piper tried to cheer her up. "Come on, I'll be your date, who needs men anyway; well, that's if we can call that dork a man!"

"Piper, enough!" Phoebe scolded her as she sat next to Lexie. "Go make some more margaritas please" she shook her head and wrapped her arm around Lexie's shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure he must have a real good reason for not showing up tonight" Phoebe gave her sister a nice sympathetic smile while Lexie managed to barely lift a corner of her mouth. Tension was growing thicker in the suddenly silenced living room, but the doorbell unexpectedly interrupted it.

"I'll get it" Piper smiled mockingly, leaving the tray on the table. Lexie got up from the sofa and released some air. She knew it was Kevin, and so everybody else for that matter.

"You have the nerve to show up?" Piper spat as soon as she opened the door. "You're three hours late buster!"

"Well, hello to you too Piper" Kevin scornfully replied. "Are you going to let me in or do you want me to leave?"

"Jerk! Just because my sister has been eagerly waiting for you doesn't mean you can come in and act like if nothing happened" Piper tried to slam the door on his face but he swiftly shoved it back.

"Let me talk to her, please, I owe her an explanation" He tried to sound concerned.

"Listen dork, you might fool Lex cause she's just a 'young girl', do you get that? 'a young girl'" She emphasized each of the last three words. "But be sure as hell you are not going to fool me!"

"He's not trying to fool you and he's not fooling me" Lexie interrupted. "Please let him in" She placed her hand on top of Piper's at the doorknob and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please?" Lexie whispered. Piper sighed and annoyingly slid aside to let him in, crossing her arms before her; frowning.

"Thank you Lexie" Kevin turned to face Piper and smiled with mockery. Lexie grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, slowly guiding him to the living room.

"Andy, Cole, this is Kevin" Lexie smiled broadly, holding his hand.

"Hello" Kevin greeted, bowing his head. "Prue, Phoebe, sorry for being late"

"It's ok" Phoebe replied sweetly. "You're here and that's what matters; Do you want a drink?"

"Sure" Kevin smiled squeezing Lexie's hand. "Whiskey, straight, no ice"

"Hey... friends don't hold hands," Piper stated as she entered the living room. "A little more respect here, please," She hissed. Kevin reluctantly released Lexie's hands as the latter blushed.

Lexie, I need to talk to you...alone" Kevin whispered in her ear.

"Sure" Lexie smiled, clearing her throat at the same time. "Let's go to the conservatory"

Piper glared at Kevin, wanting so much to strangle him, but Prue quickly distracted her sister's gaze.

"Piper...She's going to be ok, he's got lots to apologize for, that's all" Prue smiled. "Come here and have another margarita with us" Prue patted the sofa twice and waited for Piper to join them as she lovingly leaned her head on Andy's chest.

"Oh ooK" Piper reluctantly whispered, rolling her eyes with defeat and slumping herself on the fluffy sofa, right next to her grinning, half drunk sister.

As soon as they entered the conservatory, Kevin gently guided Lexie to the loveseat and sat her there. "Lexie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be this late" He grabbed her arm and softly ran his thumb on the back of her hand.

"It's ok" Lexie replied softly. "You have no commitments towards me whatsoever" She smiled pulling her hand free. "You don't have to apologize"

"I know" Kevin replied softly. "But I want to" he added firmly, enjoying Lexie's blushing face. "It was my old man's fault... he asked me to do a last minute check-up on some papers and I just couldn't say no" He chuckled inwardly while Lexie stared aimlessly at the floor. Lexie's heart jumped inside when Kevin softly kissed her hand and listened to his words; deep inside she wanted to hear a real, valid excuse; and Kevin had just given her one.

TBC


	8. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Eight

C.C. McKenna

Ok dudes, here's my chapter eight. Thanks a lot to all of you who had reviewed. I'm sorry for being such an a and not giving you the proper aknowledgement.

**Peanut2lb**: Dude, you're my inspiration in trying to keep Prue and Andy going. I know I will never be as good as you when it comes to writing about them, but I'm doing my best. Advice is highly welcomed. lol. Thanks for your encouraging words. They do mean a lot.

**FaithKingsley**: Thanks for your cheering words. Really love them.

**PrincessPinky**: Dude...keep those high props coming. You rock!

* * *

* * *

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Eight

"Ok girls, hit the showers" Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs. "We're ready for Tomorrow's game" The whole team had been running after the soccer ball all afternoon and now they deserved a good nice rest.

Phoebe sighed, bending down and placing both hands on her knees, trying to catch up her breath. "I swear to you Lexie..." She spoke between ragged breaths, "I'm going to die right now; I'm not that young anymore to be doing this running stuff"

"Oh, come on Phoebe, you just need time to get back in shape" Lexie bent down close enough to face her. "Are you ok?" Lexie tried to hide a smile, and worriedly placed a hand on her sister's back.

"Are you kidding?!" Phoebe swiftly straightened herself up. "I'm cool" She breathed.

"Last one to reach the showers buys dinner" Phoebe smirked and ran like hell towards the girl's dressing rooms; Lexie followed her closely, she wanted to win, but Phoebe actually beat her. The older sister had beaten the youngest fair and square.

"Ha!" Phoebe mouthed when she rushed into the dressing rooms. "I want Chinese!" Her loud scream was immediately followed by a mocking laugh as soon as Lexie made a hasty but delayed entrance behind her.

"Ok" Lexie sighed. "You won" She shoved her sister playfully. "That just shows you are not as old as you think you are" Lexie started undressing. "Let's hurry up, 'cause I'm starving".

"Yeah, me too, dwarf" Phoebe smiled at her own remark and also started to undress.

"Dwarf?" Lexie raised both eyebrows. "You're calling me a dwarf?" She walked slowly towards Phoebe. "Dude, I'm taller than you are; so who's the dwarf?" Lexie mocked.

"Just one lousy inch" Phoebe scoffed. "No one can tell the difference!"

"Uhu, sure, but an inch is an inch... I'll remind you next time when you try to get the Cheerio's box from the top shelf" Lexie added with plenty of sarcasm in her remark to make Phoebe throw a towel at her; Lexie raised an eyebrow and quickly jumped on her sister's back. "You're still shorter than I am" Lexie chuckled. Phoebe laughed and quickly started twirling around.

"Hey kids!" Karen interrupted her friends' wild and silly behavior.

"What?!" Both sisters replied at the same time, barely suppressing their laughs.

"Kevin is outside Lexie; I just saw him on my way in, and he asked me to tell you that he was going to be waiting for you" Karen handed each sister a towel.

"Yay!" Lexie jumped off Phoebe's back and ran into the showers. "He's here to see me Phoebe...he's here to see ME! ...am I lucky or what?" Lexie shouted. Phoebe rolled her eyes and followed her sister with a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"There goes Chinese" Phoebe muttered.

Lexie finished showering and she was ready at no time. She quickly fixed her hair and headed for the door. "Phoebe, I'll be right back, I'll just go check up on Kevin and see what he wants...but don't worry, I'll tell him I've already made plans with you"

"Uhu" Phoebe garbled, zipping her boots and staring at the floor. "Don't worry about me," She whispered to herself. ""Go on...who wants Chinese anyway"

"Phoeeebe"

"Ok...All right, just go, I'll be waiting for you right here...I'm not moving" Phoebe smiled, pretending to be cool, but Lexie was no fool, she knew her sister was upset, and she was going to try to keep her happy.

"Hello precious" Kevin smiled widely when he saw Lexie walking towards him. She looked dazzling with her tight jeans and a very suggestive yellow top.

"Hi" She smiled shyly. "I didn't know you were coming"

"Are you kidding? I like you girl, I came to see you because I need you; I've been waiting out here for more than one hour; Can I take you to dinner" He bent down and softly kissed her cheek.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't... I've already made plans with Phoebe"

"Oh no, no, no, no; I guess you didn't listen to what I said; you can't do this to me; we're going to have a nice dinner and that's it" He gripped her arm and gave her a slight shake. Lexie widened her eyes, trying to understand Kevin's sudden strange behavior; her heart started beating faster. "We are going to a nice restaurant, you and I, no sister's allowed" Kevin spoke tactlessly but with his very own dominant way. "Come on, you like me don't you? Because I really do like you...a lot...so you're coming with me, aren't you?"

"Ok" Lexie barely whispered; she was afraid of saying no, afraid that he might have another reaction like the one he just had. "Let me go tell Phoebe...I won't take long" She moistened her dry lips and took a deep breath, trying to remain calmed. "I'll b-be right back"

He reached out and grabbed her arm before she left. "I'm coming with you" He spoke coldly. "And remember she's not coming with us"

Lexie nodded again but slowly drew back. "You have to wait here, you can't go in there, it's the girl's showers"

"Lexie, I don't have time for this" He gave her a harsh push and guided her towards the dressing rooms "Come on, move it" He muttered.

"Ok" Lexie whispered. "I'm going, I'm going" Her legs were slightly shaking but she managed to walk anyway.

"Good... and we're using your motorcycle; I don't feel like driving"

"Kevin..."

"I said you were driving" Kevin spoke harshly.

"Fine" Lexie rolled her eyes and started feeling uncomfortable as soon as she reached the girl's showers. "P-phoebe" Lexie called her sister's name, standing by the doorframe, deliberately blocking Kevin's entrance and visibility.

Phoebe smiled when she heard her sister's voice. "Be right there...did you get rid of him?" She asked as she stood in front of the mirror. "I'm almost done here, I just need a hair brush...do you have one?" Phoebe walked towards the door, smiling widely, "Chinese still on?...Oh, hi Kevin!" Phoebe's smile quickly vanished. "Lexie, why is Kevin here?" She whispered forcing a smile, while most of the girls inside screamed, covering their bodies.

"We came to tell you that we're leaving, I'm taking Alexia to dinner" Kevin spoke coldly; trying to take a pick inside the room.

"Ok smart ass, first of all, get the hell out of here" Phoebe swiftly shoved him back. Once they were outside, she pushed him harshly again. "You just can't come here and do as you please, these are the girl's dressing rooms, GIRLS, Kevin; I guess you know the difference between boys and girls...don't you?!"

"Hey!" Kevin grabbed Phoebe's wrist and held her tight. "Don't you ever dare to touch me again or..."

"Or what?" Phoebe held his gaze.

Lexie quickly intervened before he got violent against her sister. "Kevin" Lexie grabbed his arm and softly pulled him way. "Let's go...please.... Phoebe, I'll meet you back home" Lexie spoke avoiding her sister's furious look.

"No Lexie, you can not leave with Kevin" Phoebe tried to grab her sister's hand but Kevin pulled her away. Phoebe glared at Kevin and took a deep breath before spitting out her final warning. "You let go of her"

"Phoebe...please" Lexie begged.

"Whaaat?!" Phoebe sighed. "He's being a jerk"

"No, he's not...he's just...he's..."

"Being a jerk!!" Phoebe insisted. "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not...it's just that we are making him angry...that's all" Lexie said softly.

"Ha!" don't make me laugh, I know him Lexie, he's a stupid jerk, and he thinks that owning half of San Francisco gives him the right to treat everybody like shit, or do whatever he wants...and I don't like him a bit!!"

"Shut up Phoebe! She wants to go with me so back off!" Kevin smiled, holding Lexie's hand tighter. "Right baby?" He asked sweetly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "See? He's sweet talking you! Come on Lexie, snap out of it!"

"Oh, fuck off!" Kevin walked towards Phoebe. "This is getting ridiculous and you've wasted my patience"

"Please" Lexie pulled Kevin away. "Let's just go" She was still nervous and scared, but she had to take him away from her sister's side before he could hurt her.

And may I ask who gave you permission to go with him?" Phoebe asked.

"You!" Lexie replied nervously while she was being hastily pulled away. Phoebe just stood there; looking at them, softly rubbing her bruised wrist.

Rachel and Sabrina came out of the dressing rooms, staring at Phoebe. Sabrina elbowed Rachel and they both smiled; they stood silent for a moment, scrutinizing Phoebe's slightest moves; until they decided it was time to go and join her.

"He's a sweetheart, isn't he?" Rachel asked as she stood beside Phoebe. "But your sister seems to love that archaic behavior of his... she's so stupid..."

"Shut up Rachel" Phoebe snapped back at her, still staring at her sister, watching the way Kevin held her tight, violently dragging her away. "Or better yet" Phoebe turned to face Rachel. "Tell me more about Kevin; maybe you know something I don't know"

"Sorry, I know nothing, or, to be more precise, I have nothing to say to you" Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "You figure it out." She mocked. "Now if you excuse me...." Rachel grabbed Sabrina's hand and walked away laughing, leaving Phoebe feeling angrier than ever.

Karen came out of the showers, carrying her bag as well as Phoebe's and Lexie's; "Phoebe, did you bring your sister's car or do you want a ride home?" Karen asked sweetly.

"No, I didn't, I came with Lexie, but now she's gone; can you believe her, she just left and didn't give a damn about me!"

"Yes, I heard everything, I mean, you weren't actually whispering, you know" Karen took Phoebe's hand in hers. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be" Phoebe smiled weakly.

"Come on, Michael is waiting in the car" Karen smiled and softly pulled Phoebe along with her.

"Michael?" Phoebe smiled. "Since when Mikey started driving?" She chuckled.

"He better not listen to what you're saying Halliwell; or you and I will end up walking our sorry asses back home" Karen sighed. "Dude, my brother is 20!" She snapped swatting her friend's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Phoebe smiled. "I guess I've been missing a lot lately, haven't I?"

"Uhu" Karen nodded, wrapping her friend in a big hug. "You'll never change...distraction is definitely a part of you"

"Yup. That's me all right" Phoebe smiled "But...Kary... what about Bryan? Why didn't he come to get you?"

"He went to the Laker's game" Karen shook her head. "That looser"

"Hey, Lakers are the bestest of the best!" Phoebe raised her voice and her finger, as well. "Go Bryan! He knows what's good when it comes to basket ball"

"Shit, I had to mention the 'L' word" Karen hissed. "Now, we're going to end up fighting all over again because of a stupid basketball team"

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?" Phoebe stopped walking and playfully glared at Karen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kevin and Lexie were in a very expensive restaurant, comfortably enjoying a delicious crab salad with a bottle of red wine; they were alone, in a perfectly nice and special private room. It was one of his favorite places, and it belonged to his father. Kevin grabbed the napkin from his lap and tossed it on the table, immediately leaning forward reaching Lexie's hands and holding them tight inside his own.

"Lexie, I'm sorry for the way I acted back there; I didn't mean to; I was a complete jerk"

"Yes you were" Lexie replied softly, gently pulling her hands free. "And I'm still trying to figure out why" She added.

"I've been having problems with my father, and I guess I can't handle it well" He lowered his head and stared at the floor; his elbows rested on his knees. "I need your support, your understanding" He whispered, pretending to be miserable. "I need you"

"Of course, you know I'm with you" Lexie tried to lift his chin, to look into his eyes and give him some comfort, but she quickly pulled back her hand. "Calm down, everything is going to be ok" She softly patted his shoulder. Kevin nodded a couple of times, his eyes still fixed on the floor, hiding his triumphant smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't believe you actually let her go Phoebe!" Prue was pacing back and forth in front of the window, constantly checking her wristwatch. "At what time did you say soccer training ended?

"Seven" Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe Halliwell, it's past twelve!" Prue yelled, nervously checking her wristwatch and glimpsing through the window again.

"For the twentieth time...I'm sorry Prue" Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry?...I'm sorry?!" Prue raised both hands to the air. "Is that all you have to say?"

"But they're friends Prue" Piper spoke with sarcasm, sitting on the sofa, and pretending to be calmed. "She'll be ok Prue, she's with a nice guy and she's a great driver; so, everything's cool" She grinned.

Prue glared at Piper and then at Phoebe. "Ok!" She hated what she was about to say but she took a deep breath and said it anyway. "I admit that I... I ... m-might, MIGHT!" she lifted her finger. "Have made the wrong decision about Kevin" She ended whispering her last words.

Piper cocked both eyebrows "Excuse me, but we didn't hear the last part" She smiled locking eyes with Phoebe.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Prue narrowed her eyes.

"Yes" Piper smiled. "But still, it's not enough, you deserve worse for being such an ass"

Phoebe shook her head, but couldn't help herself releasing a small laugh. "Ok you two, break it up, we need to focus on Kevin. I think our little sister is falling in love with that guy... that's if she hasn't already" Phoebe took a deep breath. But we need to be very careful, I know her, she's going to go crazy when we tell her she can't date him anymore"

"Yes" Piper cut in. "She's a stubborn as you are Prue"

Prue cocked one eyebrow and glared at Piper. "Ha, ha, that's so funny"

"Well she is!" Piper mocked as she walked to the window, standing beside Prue. "But don't worry sis, we still love you...no signs yet?"

Prue smiled. "No"

"I say we talk to Kevin" Piper insisted, still looking outside. Suddenly, she jumped twice on the same spot, her eyes gleaming. "She's here!"

"Good, now she's going to listen to me" Prue frowned as she folded her arms on her chest.

"No, Prue, you're not going to say a word to her" Phoebe spoke sternly.

"The hell I'm not"

"Please, Prue, for once in your life, just listen to me and let me do the talking" Phoebe raised her voice; causing Prue to lift an eyebrow in response, obviously surprised by her little sister's determination.

"Ok..." Prue nodded. "Let's see what you can do Pheebs...I can hardly wait to see what you can accomplish" Prue sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on.

"I'm home" Lexie shouted as soon as she got inside the house. She tossed the helmet on the counter and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator.

"Living room" Phoebe shouted.

Lexie knew she was in big trouble, but she didn't care, she was madly in love with Kevin and for the first time in her life, the guy she liked was in love with her too. At least that's what she thought. She took a deep breath and walked towards the living room. "All right, spit it out" Lexie stood by the door frame, slowly whirling the key chain around her finger and waiting for her sisters to yell at her.

"Do you think you deserve to be spat at?" Phoebe asked nicely, while Prue cleared her throat, pretending to be interested in her movie.

"No" Lexie took a zip of her Dr. Pepper. "But I'm used to you screaming and yelling at me all the time" She smiled. "I'm like...how do I put this....'like an old sack you use for punching and releasing all your bottled-up pressure"

"Alexia, stop it"

"I'm just telling the truth"

"Drop that attitude missy!" Piper quickly stood up. "It's not getting you anywhere; and you better take a seat, 'cause it's going to be long"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Augh...here we go again" She muttered; preparing herself for another lecturing chat. "Shoot" She slowly sat beside Prue; suddenly realizing her sister's lack of participation.

"Ok, missy" Piper finally decided to go first. "You have to understand that we are not mad at you because you went to dinner; we know Phoebe gave you permission" Piper took a deep breath. "We are mad at you because you don't seem to understand that you have a curfew to respect" Piper shook her head. "You are not allowed to stay out later than 11:00 PM, on weeknights!"

"But I wasn't doing anything wrong"

"We don't care what were you doing...well, actually we do, we care, but...what I meant to say is that...that you can't go around doing... doing ... doing whatever it is that you're doing!" She menaced raising her finger.

"Great!...that was great Pipe" Prue muttered, slowly shaking her head, staring at the TV and constantly flipping channels.

"What?!...Tell me WHAT exactly you think I was doing!" Lexie shouted, obviously annoyed.

"You tell me" Piper mocked.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Lexie stood beside Piper.

"Well, as a matter of fact...we do, we trust you; it's Kevin we don't trust"

"Oh, God, please Piper, you have to do better than that!" Lexie smiled, trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "It's not that you don't trust him...Why don't you just accept that You don't really like him!"

"Ok" Piper tightened her jaw. "Ok, I don't trust him and I don't like him either!... and you're being a selfish, stupid, and stubborn brat!"

"That's it!" Lexie threw the can of Dr. Pepper against the wall and glared at Piper. "Im getting the hell out of here; I'm out! Now you can all enjoy living this stupid, boring, Hitlerized bloody life of yours!"

"Ookay" Prue softly placed the remote control on the arm rest and slowly got up. "Am I allowed to 'talk' now Phoebe?"

"Yes!" Piper and Phoebe shouted at unison.

"Thank you" Prue softly nodded and slowly stood up. "Ok, young lady, first of all, you're going to calm down and show some respect for your older sisters, is that understood?"

"Yes"

"Fine" Prue smiled. "Now, tell me something, is Kevin your boyfriend?"

"No"

"Good" Prue nodded once. "Let's make sure he stays that way; Has he kissed you?"

"N-no... not that I....I think... NO!" Lexie snapped.

Prue raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with Piper. "Ok, We'll take that as a no" She cleared her throat, and gazed back at Lexie. "Now, let me tell you this, you can not just bail out every time somebody yells at you" She pointed her finger at Lexie. "You stand up and fight for what you think is right!"

Lexie raised her hands and looked heavenwards. "That's what I've been bloody doing ever since I came to this hous;, but it's three against one, and that is not bloody fair!" Lexie swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Ok, that's enough" Phoebe walked over to Lexie and held her tightly. "Let's go to our room, you need to calm down... did you have your medication?" She gently guided her up the stairs.

"Y-yeah" Lexie mumbled.

"Good, now you're going to bed, and that's it" Phoebe gently started guiding her sister to their room.

"Go ahead, take her" Prue shouted. "But you're grounded missy"

"She can't be grounded Prue" Phoebe snapped back. "We have a soccer game tomorrow morning"

"Fine, we'll all go to that game, but as soon as it's over you're coming home with us, no celebration, no nothing; you're staying home all weekend and you'll be staying home next week too!"

"But that's not fair Prue!" Lexie whined.

"Oh, you really wanna know what fair is?" Prue went after her sisters, clearly upset.

"No, Prue, she doesn't" Phoebe butted in. "Just leave it there; I will handle this" Phoebe smirked, turning to her baby sister. "Don't push it Lex" Phoebe leaned a little forward and whispered into her sister's ear. "Just drop it"

"But why does she always have to say the last word?" Lexie asked with annoyance.

"Because...because she's Prue, now drop it" Phoebe insisted, hastily pulling her sister away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're loosing ground, Lexie" Phoebe softly said as she tucked her sister into bed.

"No I'm not", Lexie held, staring at the ceiling, "shame can't say the same thing about my mind though" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think I'm in love" Lexie closed her eyes, hoping Phoebe hadn't listened to her last words.

"**What?!"** Phoebe´s eyes went wild, she wanted an explanation, but she knew she wasn't going to get one.

Lexie turned her back on Phoebe, pulling the comforter up to cover her head. "I'm tired, we'll talk about it in the morning" She whispered.


	9. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Nine

**Heu guys....fitst of all...Have a safe Halloween!**

****

**"Peanut2lb: Thanks dude; I'm taking your advice-idea very seriously...let me just find a right way to put it in motion.**

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Princess Pinky: I'm joining you on that happy dance...I love happy dances myself!. Thanks dude, you're cool!**

**ooooooooooooo**

**FaithKingsley: No bribery needed dude, just nice words...which you happen to be very good at. Stay charmed!**

**oooooooooooooo**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**C.C. McKenna**

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Nine

It was Saturday morning. The Soccer field was all set for the game and the bleachers were packed with guys and girls from both colleges. Prue and Piper were among the hundreds of visitors and local supporters, eagerly waiting for the game to start.

"We still have to talk about what you said last night" Phoebe spoke as she bent down to tie her soccer shoes.

"No, we don't... cause there's nothing to talk about" Lexie replied, hastily standing on her feet and pulling her shirt down. "Forget what I said last night and hurry up, the game is about to start" She barely muttered as she tucked her shirt inside her waistband.

Phoebe walked to Lexie and held her still, strongly grabbing her shoulders. "Yes, there's definitely a lot to talk about Lexie, I don't like the way Kevin treated you yesterday, he was rude and violent, to you and to me, so, there's definitely something to talk about, and we will, I can assure you that! Unless you want to talk to Prue"

"No I don't want to talk to Prue; I'll talk to you, but later...ok, we'll talk later, I promise" Lexie swatted away her sister's hands and stared at her sister. "Come on, let's kick some ass"

Listen Lex, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I'm going to L.A. with Cole, but as soon as I get back, we'll have a serious conversation...understood?"

"Yeah...yeah... come on" She hastily walked outside, but Phoebe stayed behind. She was very worried for her sister's safety, so she suddenly made a new choice; She had to speak to Prue about Lexie's relationship, she was just needed to find the right time.

"Everything ok?" Karen asked worriedly, bringing Phoebe out of her own thoughts.

"No everything's not ok" She sighed deeply. "Kevin is ruining my little sister's life, and she's so stupid to realize that he's a son of ..."

"Tell me what you want me to do, and you know I'll do it" Karen gripped Phoebe's hand. "You know I'll help you"

"Thanks, but the only person who can really do something is Lexie, and I'm afraid she is not going to do a damn thing about it" Phoebe sighed. "Come on, let's go" Phoebe put up her best happy face and wrapped her arm around Karen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The game was turning out to be a very easy one for Phoebe and Alexia, they seemed to be connected now more than ever; both following their every move and reading each other's mind in every single play they made; making the other team squeal with frustration. The last goal Phoebe scored was wonderfully executed, with her little sister's help.

Piper and Prue were cheering from the bleachers enjoying their sisters' soccer skills and the joy of their winning moment; they saw the way Phoebe ran towards Lexie, both of them going a little overboard celebrating their brilliantly well-orchestrated play.

The captain of the visitor team, Christine, was not so thrilled about the whole situation. She sizzled, glaring at Phoebe; the way Phoebe lifted Lexie off the ground and spun her around, made her just want to throw up. Fortunately, for her, or perhaps for Phoebe, the first half was over.

"Forget about them Christy" Another player, who was also Christine's best friend; grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their bench. "Calm down...let's have a sip of water"

"I don't want any water, I just want them wiped from the face of the earth" She hissed, still through clenched teeth. "I hate that sisterly mushy thing going on between them" She spat as she walked beside Mona. "Are they always this ridiculous?"

Mona smiled and handed her friend a bottle of water. "I don't know" She smiled, obviously used to her friend's tantrums.

Christine harshly twisted the bottle cap off "I hate them, I hate the way they play, I hate their stupid uniform, I even hate the way they communicate with each other without speaking" She gulped down some water and growled with anger.

Mona smiled again. "So what else is new; you've hated them since they started playing together"

"I know", Christine nodded", but you're going to help me out this time, right?"

"No" Mona held up her hand, and almost choked, splashing some water out. "No, no, no, no, I don't want to be a part of this"

"Of what?...I haven't even told you what I want to do"

"I don't want to know" Mona tossed the bottle of water and walked towards the rest of the team. "Forget it" She shouted. "Count me out"

"Coward!" Christine yelled at her friend. "I'll do it myself!"

The game ended with a final score of 7-0 Phoebe and Alexia scored three goals each, and Karen scored one. The whole school was cheering and screaming, supporting their local players; while the visitor team walked away under heavy jeers and boos; not only because they'd lost, but also because of the dirty game they played. Christine was very angry, she was so upset to leave with the rest of her team, so she decided to stay behind and wait outside campus for the local girls to come out.

Lexie told Phoebe that she wasn't going to shower; instead, she was going to wait for them in the Jeep. She deliberately lied about having a big headache and wanting to be alone; and Phoebe believed her, that's why she decided not to tell Prue and Piper to go to their car and look for her little sister; she wanted Lexie to have a nice, peaceful moment by herself.

Lexie felt guilty for lying to her sister but it seemed the only thing to do if she wanted to see Kevin. He knew she was grounded, that's why he'd found a way to get a message to Lexie, asking her to meet him by the big elm tree after the game. She hated to do things behind her sisters' backs, but they had given her no choice.

Phoebe though it over for a minute and decided not to shower either, she kept thinking about Lexie and the big fight she got herself into the night before; she grabbed her tote-bag and Lexie's and headed for the parking lot. When she arrived at the Jeep, she noticed that it was empty, so she immediately looked around trying to spot her sister, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Phoebe opened the jeep's trunk and bent over to slide the bags inside; she sighed deeply, thinking about going to her sisters, expecting to find Lexie there.

Christine slowly got off her car and walked towards Phoebe, silently, gripping a gold pocketknife in her right hand. She was breathing heavily, and she was also very nervous; her forehead immediately began to pour out hundreds of tiny sweat-drops, but she wanted to hurt Phoebe, she wanted to hurt her badly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I shouldn't be here" Lexie shook her head and tried to stay as far away from Kevin as she could; not only because she was nervous about her sisters finding out she was seeing Kevin behind her backs, but also because she could easily smell his alcohol breath from miles away.

"Damn it, Alexia, this is stupid, I'm not a fucking kid anymore, I just can't go on hiding every time I want to see you" He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a slight shake.

"I know" Lexie barely whispered. "But my sisters..."

"Fuck your sisters" He shook her again. "You need to make your own decisions" He bent down and kissed her passionately, quickly sliding his lips on her neck and shoulder. Lexie gasped at Kevin's sudden outburst; she loved him, and she wasn't strong enough to say no. He knew it, he could still feel her shivers and heavy breathing, so he smiled and immediately went back to her lips, softly biting them. He suddenly broke-up the kiss and held her at arms length. "So, what's it gonna be?" He fixed his eyes on hers and tightened his grip. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, or do you want to keep playing baby with your sisters?"

Lexie sighed deeply and stared at the wet grass for a moment. She wanted to say yes, she liked him a lot, and she knew she was already in love with him, but she also knew that her sisters deserved better. "I need time Kevin...I really need some time to sort things over" She nervously chewed her lower lip. "Can you give me a couple of days?"

"Shit!" Kevin quickly turned his back on her and grabbed some pills from his pocket. "I would have sent you to hell if it weren't you the one asking 'me' for some time" He tossed a couple of speeds inside his mouth. "Do you know how many girls would actually die just to have a chance to be with me?"

"Yes" Lexie whispered.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something that might come to you as a shock, but it's important for you to know"

"You're scaring me"

"It's about Prue"

"Prue? What about her?"

"Prue is jealous because she always had a thing for me...but I never liked her...and I still don't... you, on the other hand, mean everything to me, you're my life, and I think I'm falling in love with you"

"Kevin..." Lexie smiled and softly kissed him. "I think I love you too, but honestly, I don't think Prue's jealous" She softly kissed him again.

"Ha!... you should have seen the way she came on to me the other night at your house... I had to put her down twice"

"Prue?" Lexie asked surprised. "But she's in love with Andy"

Kevin turned his back on Lexie. "I hate to brake this to you, but... you barely know those sisters of yours; and I guess you are not aware of their reputation..."

"Get to the point" Lexie snapped.

"Well, the Halliwells are known to be the number one sluts in the University of San Francisco... they went through all the basketball team, as well as the football team....we all enjoyed them, so frankly, I don't think Prue is in love with that guy; and don't take me wrong, but she doesn't care if you're her sister or not; she just grabs what she wants... that's her nature; that's the Halliwell's nature"

"No...it can't be" Tears immediateley welled up in Lexie's eyes. "I can't believe it...Prue's just not capable of ...she's not like that...any of them!"

"Great! Now you think I'm lying! But if you don't believe me, and I can tell you don't, you can go and ask around" Kevin pretended to be offended.

"I believe you Kevin...I really do" Lexie barely smiled. "Thank you for trusting me" She closed her eyes and again, kissed him gently.

Kevin broke the kiss and glared at her. "Two days Alexia! You have two fucking days to give me an answer"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phoebe closed the trunk and swiftly turned around when she felt somebody standing behind her. "Sweet Jesus!" She leaned back on the jeep and placed an opened hand on her chest. "You scared me...whoa" She shook her head, taking a big deep breath.

Christine stopped on her tracks; she was still a few feet away from Phoebe when she saw another figure approaching her target; she angrily kicked the loose gravel on the floor and reluctantly returned to her Mercedes-Benz. "Lucky bitch" She softly mumbled. "I'll get you later" She shoved her gold knife inside the glove compartment and left the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Sophie wrinkled her nose. "You're Phoebe, right?"

"Yeah, do I know you?" Phoebe smiled, trying to be polite.

"No, but Bond...I mean, Lexie told me so much about you...well, about all three of you, actually, that I feel like if I knew you already"

"Uhu...and you would be...who?... Exactly?" Phoebe mocked, with a slight shake of her head.

"I'm sorry!" Sophie smacked herself on the forehead. "I'm Sophia Johnston...I was...or rather, still am..."

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled from a rather short distance, interrupting Sophie's conversation. "Are you guys ready?" She stood beside Phoebe and shrugged, completely taken aback when she realized the girl standing beside them was not Lexie. "Sorry...I thought you were someone else" She smiled weakly. "Uhm...Pheebs, where's Lexie?"

"I thought she was with you!" Phoebe replied nervously. "We... I... was in the dressing rooms, and... and she said that she was going to wait for us right here, in the jeep... and...oh my God, I lost her"

"Phoebe Halliwell... you do not loose a sister" Piper mocked, eyes wide opened and carrying a few souvenirs and College Flagss.

"Ok, ok, let's uhm...let's all stay calm here" Prue held up her hands and closed her eyes, trying to keep her coolness. "She should be here, somewhere... I mean, where else could she be, right?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, not quite believing what she was witnessing. Lexie had told her so many times before about the way her sisters acted, even worried about certain things, specially her well being; but this, this was just way too much. "Erm... excuse me", Sophie interrupted the sister's silly conversation, "don't you think you are overreacting a bit about all these?"

"Excuse me...Who are you?" Prue tilted an eyebrow and looked strangely into the girl's eyes.

"Oh, sorry... I was just now starting to tell Phoebe about myself" Sophie gasped, suddenly noticing Lexie's presence.

"Hey guys," Lexie hastily arrived to her sisters' side, breathing heavily. She had run all the way from the other end of the field up to the parking lot; she felt a little nervous but she tried hard to look normal. "I was looking for you... where were you?" Lexie looked around, her heart immediately skipping a beat when her eyes locked with Sophie's. A sudden lack of air, followed by an acute beeping sound in her head made her fall limply on her sister's feet, unconscious.

"Shit!" Sophie muttered, carelessly dropping both knees on the floor, bending over Lexie, and nervously trying to pick her up.

"Hey!" Phoebe placed her hand on Sophie's chest and shoved her back to keep her away from her sister. "Stay away from her, don't you dare touch her!"

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, but I swear I didn't mean to" Sophie slowly stood up and shyly backed away.

"Your fault?" Piper asked. "W-why, w-why why would you say that?" She quickly walked over to Lexie and stood in front of her. "How is she Prue?" Piper looked over her shoulder to check on her sisters and hastily returned her gaze to Sophia.

"I don't know, but we have to get her in the jeep and take her to the hospital" Prue quickly grabbed her sister's arms and pulled her up while Phoebe picked up her feet; both sliding their unconscious sister on the back seat of the Jeep.

"P-prue?" Lexie softly opened her eyes and tried to focus.

"I'm here baby... you ok?" Prue quickly scooted herself inside and held her sister's hand.

"What happened Lex... what hurts?... did you take your medication?"

"Y-yes, but I'll have another one, just to be sure, can you please get my bag?" Lexie whispered softly. "I think I'm going crazy"

Prue stared at her sister for a couple of seconds and quickly reached back for the bag. "Why do you say that?" She asked while going through Lexie's things trying to find her medication.

"I could swear I saw...No, it couldn't be" Lexie softly shook her head. "This is crazy Prue, I need to... " Lexie tried to sit up but Prue held her back.

"Don't try it baby, you need to lay back" Prue found the medication and quickly placed one pill under Lexie's tongue, giving her a gentle smile. "Everything's going to be ok" She stroke back some strayed hair from her forehead and winked an eye.

Lexie remained unemotional. _"No, everything's not going to be ok" _Lexie thought to herself. _"Not as long as you keep trying to steel my boyfriend" _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh kay,... can you run that by me again?" Piper smiled, staring at Sophie. "You see...I can't quite understand the part of you being dead, and me somehow talking to you" She waved both index fingers in front of Sophie's face.

"Ok" Sophie exhaled deeply. "Let me start all over again" She smiled.

Lexie glimpsed outside the window. "Oh my God!" Her eyes almost popped out and quickly reached out to bury her face on Prue's chest. Her body was slightly trembling.

"Lex, baby.... What is it?" Prue asked worriedly, turning her eyes towards the window.

"Is that girl making you nervous? Do you want me to get rid of her? Who is she? Do you know her?" Prue gazed outside once more. "Cause if she's bothering you, in any sort of way, I... I ...I can fix it" Prue raised an eyebrow and nodded with arrogance.

Lexie knew too well that her big sister would do anything for her, but before she asked for her sister's help, she wanted to find out if that girl was who she thought she was. She asked Prue to wait a couple of minutes before taking any kind of action. Lexie took a deep breath and mentally propped herself before opening the jeep's door.

"S-sophie?" Lexie stuttered, while slowly getting out of the car.

"Bond?" Sophie smiled widely and turned around to meet Lexie's face.

"Oh my God...it is you!" Lexie lunged herself all over Sophie, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and her legs around her waist. "I must be dreaming" Lexie shouted.

Sophia stumbled back, laughing and trying hard to hold back some joy tears, just to keep her coolness. "No Bond, you're not dreaming, I'm here!"

"But...I don't understand...how?!" Lexie released her friend, jumping awkwardly back on the floor, and fixing her dark, green eyes on Sophie's.

"Dude....I'm a fucking ghost!" Sophie beamed, but Lexie didn't, she frowned and hastily drew back, staring incredulous at her friend.

"What!?" Sophie shrugged her shoulders; her eyes wide open. "Dude, come on, I'm kidding, you know that, don't you?" She shook her head with disappointment. Of course Sophia was joking, but Lexie just didn't know what else to expect, after all the strange things she had actually lived with her sisters... she would now believe just about everything and anything.

"Of course I do!" Lexie smiled and looked around for her sisters' support, quickly grabbing her friend's hand. "You're coming with us, right?"

"No...I can't" Sophie pulled her hand free. "Sorry, but I need to get back"

"Sophia Johnston; you're coming with us, there's so much we need to talk about...please" Lexie insisted.

"We'll have dinner, you'll catch up with Lexie and that's it, you can go back to your house then" Prue added.

"All right, all right...but just because we need to talk...I have lots of things to explain", Sophie nodded, "and I mean a lot!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, there's where you've been hanging around lately" Lexie nodded after taking a bite of a delicious, double cheese, Italian sausage pizza.

Sophie smiled. "Pretty much, yeah...Dorothy's apartment...ain't that ironic"

"Yeah" Lexie smiled. "But I think you must have changed, haven't you? I mean, you're a good girl now" Lexie kept chewing.

"Yup; and I'm sorry you can't say the same thing for yourself dude, I've been kinda watching your ass lately" Sophia said sternly.

Lexie coughed out some pizza fragments, right on Sophie's eyeglasses and nervously gazed around to see if any of her sisters were watching or listening, fortunately, for her own good luck, the three of them were very busy in the kitchen, making some kind of a new strong potion to be used against Zinnlar.

"Shit, Bond, gimme a break!" Sophia frowned, taking her eyeglasses off.

Lexie giggled. "What do you mean you've been watching my ass?" She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper, "What do you think you're doing?" Lexie tossed the pizza on the carton and quickly got on her feet. "You've been following me? Is that what you're saying?"

"Chill out Bond" Sophie grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her back down to the floor.

"Dude, you're so stupid; you definitely need your ass to be watched over," She hissed.

"I beg your pardon?!" Lexie snapped. I certainly do not need any help from you or from anybody else, for that matter!"

"Well you could have fooled me... cause I was definitely not the one getting naively high and almost fucking raped on the beach the other day, and I mean... literally!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me!" Sophie spat. "I was there, I saw what that bastard did to you!"

"But how can you say that?... how could you possibly know?... they're my friends, they just couldn't had done that, you're wrong, you're jealous, you're crazy! Yes, that's what you are, you are fucking crazy!"

"Dude, I might be anything you say, but I aint stupid!" She chewed some more pizza and gazed at Lexie, keeping her coolness. "And for your knowledge... they're not your friends dude, they're a bunch bitches and second-class slime bastards; especially Kevin, he's the one that drugged you" Sophia softly tapped her temples. "What's the matter with you Bond? I thought you were smarter! They're fucking having fun with you and you fucking seem to be enjoying it"

"Ok, that's it" Lexie shoved Sophie on the floor and jumped on her stomach. "Take it back!" She shouted.

"Are you serious? Of course not! They're not worth it dude, and you're being stupidly naive!" Sophie tried to push Lexie away but the latter grabbed her friend's shirt and hanged on tighter.

"I said take it back!" Lexie lifted her friend's upper body and violently shoved her back against the floor. Lexie was gasping, fuming, but deep inside she knew Sophie would never lie to her.

"You're pressing your luck Bond, I don't want to fight you, but I swear that if you don't get your fucking ass off me I'll kick it until ..."

"Alexia! Sophia! Nobody's kicking any asses here!" Prue shouted running towards her baby sister. "What is wrong with you Lexie?" She asked quickly pulling her away from Sophia.

"Nothing" Sophie replied while slowly getting on her knees and nervously straightening her clothes. "I guess I pissed her off" She barely smiled watching as Prue lifted her eyebrow, obviously not buying any of Sophie's words. "I guess I grabbed the last pizza slice," she added, trying to sound convincing or funny for that matter.

Prue turned her narrowed eyes towards Lexie and slightly motioned her head, asking for her side of the story.

"I guess ...She's uh... " Lexie exhaled deeply, trying to gain some time to think of a good answer; she smiled, nervously biting the inside of her lower lip.

"It's not important, really" Sophie walked towards Lexie and wrapped her arm around her neck. "It's ok"

"Well excuse me if I don't agree with you, it's obvious you're upsetting my sister, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"No!" Lexie shouted. "She's not upsetting me, she's uhm ...we're fine, really Prue"

"Lexie..." Prue hardened her look and lowered her tone of voice. "She's leaving, and that's it!" Lexie shook her head with annoyance and glared back at Prue, ready to raise hell.

"Ok" Sophia lifted both hands. "It's cool dude... I'm leaving, don't wanna get you into any more trouble"

"No, you're not going anywhere"

"Yes I am, I'll find you later" Sophia smiled and left the manor; She was sad, but nobody noticed; except Lexie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	10. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Ten

**Peanut2lb:** Thanks dude, I really appreciate your prop words. And yes, I've found a perfect way to slide your idea in...just wait and see...this story is going to get very interesting, thanks to you dude!"

**Princes Pinky:** Wow, with these kind of cool words for review who wouldn't update soon!...wait to find out how Lexie is foolishly brainwashed by your friend Kevin...you'll hate her!...momentarily, I hope"

* * *

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Ten

"Wait a minute young girl, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Piper stood beside Lexie watching the way her little sister hastily strapped her helmet on.

"Don't have time" Lexie walked towards the back door and smiled. "See you for dinner?"

Piper shook her head, slightly closing her eyes. "You know I don't like this, but all right Missy... just take care, will you?" Piper lifted up the plastic shield of her sister's helmet and kissed the tip of her nose. "And make sure you get here early, we don't want to keep Prue waiting, now do we?"

"Prue?" Lexie squinted. "Why Prue?" She glanced at Piper and stopped zipping her jacket for a moment. "Did Phoebe say something to you or..or P-prue?"

"Something about what exactly? Piper frowned. "Lexie, honey, is there something we should know?"

"No..no, I was just wondering...that's all"

Piper shook her head, obviously doubting her sister's words. "Ok then... remember Prue said you two were going to talk about Sophia; she's quite intrigued about that friend of yours, as a matter of fact, we all are" Piper fixed up her sister's leather jacket and gave her a sweet smile.

Lexie rolled her eyes and finished sliding up her zipper, feeling relieved and somehow happy that Phoebe had remained silent about Kevin. "Oh that...all right, ok" She blew a kiss to Piper and stormed out of the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Great game last night Alexia" Rachel smiled widely lifting her hand up and getting a quick high five from her brand new friend.

"Yeah, it was great, wasn't it?" Lexie smiled.

"Uhu... Listen, I'm going to the cafeteria, wanna come and join me for a cup of coffee?" Rachel quickly changed the subject, obviously being jealous of Lexie's skills.

"No; I've just been there, actually, I was looking for Kevin; have you seen him by any chance?" Lexie pulled back her hair and groaned. "I just don't know where else to look for him"

_--'Yeah, I've just left him in the gym, very exhausted, I might add'_ –Rachel thought. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you; haven't seen him either" Rachel smiled.

"Great!" Lexie glanced around, still hoping to spot him. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything" Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to the library right now, and I'm going to be there for about thirty minutes; then I'll go for two boring hours of Philosophy, so if you, by any chance see him, tell him that I won't be able to wait for him, or see him for that matter after soccer practice, tell him I need to get home early."

"Sure, no problem; everything ok back home? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, thank you, it's just this very important talk my older sister wants to have with me, and she'll be real mad if I'm late"

"Oh, " Rachel smiled. "Let me know if you need anything"

"Thanks" Lexie tossed her back pack on her shoulder and left in a hurry; she needed to get to the library to finish three very important essays so that she could at least get a "B" in Chemistry, Biology and Environmental Science. Between Kevin, soccer practices, and bike riding, her grades had been foolishly dropping, and her sisters weren't too happy about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The hot steaming water was gently relaxing Lexie's sore body. Soccer training had been especially hard that afternoon, but she still had plenty of time to get to the manor and have that annoying conversation with her sisters. She raised her head and allowed the hot stream to bang soothingly on her face for a little while longer. After a few minutes, she reluctantly got out of the shower and quickly started drying herself.

"See you around Alexia" Rachel yelled from the door.

"Yeah, drive safely" Lexie finally buttoned up her jeans and went to her locker to grab her backpack. She opened the door and stood frozen for a while; her bag was not in the same place she had left it. She hastily started pulling out some extra tanks, two pair of jeans, a couple of clean uniforms, and a pair of dark brown suede boots; but no backpack. Lexie took a deep breath and slammed her hands on the locker; she grabbed a Marlboro and lit it to try to calm her nervousness but it was useless; after a couple of smoke draws she kicked the locker and violently closed the door. "Damn it!" She muttered as she quickly started kicking and opening the rest of the lockers, she knew her bag had to be somewhere, she knew it was just some kind of a stupid prank, and she prayed to find out the name of the one who did it. "I know it has to be here...I know... but where?!" She said to herself as she decided to go outside to check. She thoroughly scanned the field and its surroundings but still, her backpack remained invisible.

"Why me?!!!" She shouted looking at her wristwatch. "Prue is going to be so pissed; I don't even have my bloody cell to call home" She sat on the grass and annoyingly dropped her back, thinking about how was she going to get home; she glanced around but the field was empty; she took the cigarette to her lips and drew a big chunk of smoke "Nothing could get worse than this!" She hissed, slamming both hands on the grass; she closed her eyes when all of the sudden every single sprinkler on the field were automatically turned on, and in a matter of seconds she was soaking wet. She smirked, slightly shaking her head as she grabbed the dripping cigarette from her lips; the only thing left to do was laugh, and... she did"

"Having fun?" Karen stood beside Lexie, watching amused the way she seemed to be enjoying the sprinkler shower.

"Kary!" Lexie jumped on her feet, but refrained herself from hugging her sister's best friend because of her drenched clothes. "Thank God you're here, I need a ride home, I...I also need your phone"

"Ok, ok" Karen smiled. "My cell is in my car, and Mike... you know Mike, right? He's my brother"

"No, I don't think I've met him" Lexie impatiently replied.

"Well, he's actually waiting for me there, so come on, I'll introduce you to him!" Karen smiled. "Just let me grab a book from my locker and we're off"

"Ok" Lexie whispered, "I think I better tidy up a little" She followed Karen to the dressing rooms and started picking up all her belongings. "I'll change into something dry...can you wait?

"Sure" Karen looked around the room. "What did you do in here missy?" Karen smiled, looking at Lexie's things and some other scattered stuff on the floor.

"I got a little frantic looking for my backpack... my cell and my bike's keys are in it"

"I see" Karen grabbed a book from her recently messed locker and stared at Lexie. "I suppose you didn't find it in my locker either, did you?"

Lexie blushed. "Sorry, I had to check everywhere"

"It's ok kiddo" Karen wrapped her arm around her best friend's little sister's neck and ruffled her hair... Come on, let's go"

They left the dressing rooms and because of Lexie's nervousness, they quickened their pace, almost to a running point; suddenly, Lexie stopped on her tracks when she heard a very familiar sound coming out from a trashcan, it was Seether's and Amy Lee's 'Broken' song, so, it had to be her cell phone. She lunged herself over the rather large green can, plunging half her body inside and digging frantically throughout the papers, cans, and leftovers; "Eww!" She shouted and shrugged her nose trying to get rid of the repulsive smell; closing her eyes tightly with revulsion. "This is bloody disgusting!" She whined, finally getting a hold of her now yucky stained leather bag and quickly snatching her cell phone out "I've got it, I've got it!" she raised her voice, juggling the cell a couple of times before answering it.

"Hello?"...Oh hi Kev...yes, ...no, I know I should be home by now, but... of course I'm alone, I'm still at the Faculty...yes...but...ok...all right...but...I...yes... I don't it's necessary for you to come and pick me up, I have my bike... ye... ...hello?...hello?" She flipped her cell closed and smiled at Karen. "Maybe it was a bad connection; I've lost the signal" She was blushing.

Karen smiled, giving her friend the benefit of the doubt. "Ok, so I reckon you don't need a ride home anymore, do you?"

"No Kary, I can handle it now, thanks anyway"

"And are you leaving or are you going to wait for Kevin?"

"I can't wait for him, I need to go home now...and sorry, I'll meet your brother some other time, if you don't mind"

"It's ok, don't worry"—_He's going to kill me, but we'll try later— _Karen thought. "Cool, just do me a favor kiddo...don't speed!"

"Yeah, all right; thanks Kary" Lexie smiled, grabbed her cell from her pocket and dialed home. Karen got in her car but decided to wait until Lexie finished her phone call; she didn't want to leave her alone in campus. Lexie smiled and winked an eye to her friend to show her appreciation and waved to Mike. Karen's brother blushed, but Lexie didn't even notice his nervousness.

"Hello, Prue, it's me Lexie........"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	11. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Eleven

Peanut2lbs: I'm crazy dude...I'm updating again...twice in a day, just to get to the part you've inspired on me. Wait and see!" BTW thanks for your great review.

* * *

FaithKingsley: Dude, I'm sorry for your computer; hope you fix it soon. Thanks a lot for your kind words. You're ok dude.

* * *

PrincessPinky: Dude, your words just keep me going. You rock!

* * *

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Eleven

After a few minutes of questions, answers, explanations and ultimatums, Lexie finally ended Prue's monologue and put her cell phone away. She had let her sister know about the little joke someone played on her, and told her that she was already on her way to the manor. Karen, who was waiting for Lexie to finish her phone call, finally waved goodbye when she noticed Lexie was ready to leave. Lexie shook her head and also waved back, quickly turning the motorcycle's ignition on; She put her jacket on and before she zipped it, a man's arm went over her shoulder and turned the ignition off; it was Paul, Kevin's best friend. He stood right behind her, chuckling. Lexie quickly took her helmet off and turned around to face whoever was trying to stop her.

"Oh, it's you" Lexie sighed. "You scared me... what are you doing here? Is Kevin with you?"

"I don't know where Kevin is, I came looking for you" He smiled while caressing Lexie's

cheek.

"Me? What for?" Lexie frowned, slightly shrinking back. "Listen, I'd really like to stay, but I'm in a little bit of a hurry right now..." She smiled, trying to be polite, and nervously started playing with her helmet.

"Oh come on... I came all the way here just to see you" He reached over and grabbed her shoulders. "You must know that you are a thief" He fixed his eyes on hers, looking dreadfully serious.

"I'm a w-what?" Lexie stuttered.

"A thief! You're a thief because you've stolen my heart, my mind, my thoughts, my everything... I can no longer eat, sleep or do anything without thinking about you" He pulled her harshly against him and passionately kissed her lips. Lexie dropped her helmet and tried to push him back but he tightened his grip, completely immobilizing her.

"I thought you said you were alone" Kevin spoke calmly, wisely hiding his anger and slowly picking up the helmet from the floor. Lexie's heart pounded faster inside her chest when she heard Kevin's voice.

"Kevin...what's up man?" Paul quickly released Lexie and stepped back. "Hey, this is not what you think man...see, uhm...let me explain...she"

"It's ok Paul... I know you...you had to check her out, didn't you?" Kevin smiled. "Don't worry dude, what are friends for? But tell me... isn't she something?"

"Oh man... she's ... she's a beauty" Paul chuckled.

Lexie was nervously staring at both of them, feeling awkwardly ashamed for being treated like an object.

"I know" Kevin smiled and caressed Lexie's hair. "But now that you've found out what a beauty she is, you're going to leave her alone...ok? I'll forget about this little incident and you'll keep your hands off her... let's just keep our friendship going, shall we?"

"Sure man... I'm glad you think that way...I promise...but hey, I'll leave you two alone; see you at the club... tomorrow, right?" Paul smiled nervously, slowly walking away.

"Sure" Kevin patted Paul's back and waited for him to leave, before turning to Lexie.

"What the hell where you doing?" Kevin glared at Lexie. "I can't believe you let him do that!"

Lexie was still wiping Paul's kiss away; and she glared at Kevin. "Me? I did nothing, he bloody came here, and kissed me... he forced me"

"Oh please, don't give me that bull shit!" He unexpectedly grabbed Lexie by the top of her shoulders, grasping her jacket firmly and lifted her through the air. Lexie screamed as she violently landed on the hood of a nearby car; she grabbed her elbow and winced in pain, trying to understand what was going on.

"What's the matter with you?" She calmly slid herself from the car's hood, slowly shrinking back, instinctively trying to stay away from him.

"What's the matter with me?...what's the matter with ME!" He shouted as he angrily gave her another hard push; Lexie struggled to keep her balance. "You", he walked slowly towards her and pushed her again, "are", another slight push, "my" he shove her on the car's window, "Girl!" He ended his sentence with a sudden brutal blow on Lexie's left cheekbone, just below her eye. Lexie's face violently whipped to her right side, automatically raising both arms to defend herself. Kevin grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms down.

"Lexie... you don't understand, I like you so much, but you made me hit you; you made me angry because...because I don't want to share you... I don't want anybody near you, or, or...looking at you... you're mine, can't you understand that?" He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, tighter than ever. Lexie started crying and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, foolishly falling for his lame excuses.

"Promise me you'll never leave me...promise me you'll always be mine" He whispered in her ear; pulling her closer. Lexie softly nodded. "Promise me!" He held her back at arms length and gave her another slight shake.

"I p-promise, I promise!" Lexie replied with a noticeable nervous tone in her voice. Kevin smiled and hastily leaned down to explore her lips. He started with a gentle soft kiss and quickly turned it into a stream of passion.

"_Wow! This definitely turned out to be a lot better than I expected" _Rachel smiled as she watched with amusement Lexie's and Kevin's love scene from the inside of her car. "Rachel, you're brilliant!" She said to herself and slowly put the video camera away. _"Nice video, it will be damn useful...sorry Kevin, I was not planning on video taping you, but... I've got you!"_ She sighed. _"Oh, and Paul too!"_ She laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie stood outside the kitchen, taking a couple of deep breaths before opening the back door. She had done everything Kevin had asked her to do; She'd covered the huge bruise on her cheekbone with lots of makeup and pretended to be calmed. She finally felt brave enough to open the door and enter the kitchen, only to find three pairs of anxious eyes staring at her, waiting for some kind of believable explanation.

Lexie sighed, narrowing her eyes and furrowed her nose, waiting for her sisters' sermon.

"Well...what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Prue crossed her arms on her chest and repeatedly tapped the tip of her right foot.

"I don't know what else you want me to say...I've told you just about everything on the phone... somebody hid my backpack and I couldn't..."

"Oh, come on Lexie" Prue interrupted. "Drop that innocent act, why don't you just grow up and accept your own faults"

"Because there's nothing to accept" Lexie motioned her head and rolled her eyes. "I've told you the truth; somebody played a stupid joke on me...I couldn't find my bloody backpack!"

"Prue, we actually don't have a reason for not believing what she's saying" Phoebe intervened with a calmed, soothing voice, slightly motioning her index finger.

"That's right...Phoebe is right, I am not a liar" Lexie dropped her bag on the floor and grabbed an apple from the fruit plate on the counter; which was quickly grasped away by Piper's quick hands.

"Go and wash up first missy" Piper narrowed her eyes at her sister and placed the apple back on the plate.

"This is getting ridiculous" Lexie sat on the stool and placed both elbows on the counter, resting her chin on both hands. "You wanted me here early to talk about Sophie, right?, ok, I'll tell you about Sophie" She was getting tired of being over protected; and what was even worse, she was actually hating being the youngest. Anyway, she started telling her sisters about her good friend, the way they took care of each other, the way they used to fight and disagree on most every thing; but also the way they unconditionally loved each other...almost from the very beginning. She made it very clear that Sophie was her best friend; then she ended up talking about the stupid prank.

"If you don't believe me you can ask Kary, she was there with me when I found my bag. I know it's late, but I spent a lot of time alone looking for the damn bag! And I was bloody nervous" Lexie took a deep breath. "Karen was about to bring me home but luckily I found the stupid bag in a trashcan!"

"You know how dangerous it is to be alone at campus Prue...thank God Kevin is a nice guy and decided to go check up on me" Lexie knew exactly what strings to pull, and smiled inwardly when she saw her big sister nodding with agreement. There was no doubt about it...she had sweet-talked the abominable Prue Halliwell"

Lexie smiled and grabbed a Marlboro from the inner pocket of her jacket and took it to her mouth. "You should have been there with me" She looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe snatched the lighter from her sister's hand and lit her cigarette. "Sorry sweetie, I went to L.A. with Cole, I've just got back myself about an hour ago...I can only imagine how you must have felt"

"Yeah, I was pissed" Lexie drew some smoke in. "But I'm going to..."

"Put that down" Piper didn't ask, she ordered. "Soccer players do not smoke" Lexie rolled her eyes, but did as Piper asked. "Thank you baby" Piper smiled broadly.

"Yeah" Lexie rolled her eyes and smiled back, suddenly popping the big question. "Uhm...Prue...do you think...uhm... can I go out tonight?"

Prue started laughing; no wonder Lexie and Phoebe got along too well; they both used the same tactics. She thought for a moment, "Sure, go ahead... but it's 8:00 pm, you have to be here at 11:00, remember you still have to go to school tomorrow"

"Thank you Prue" Lexie jumped off the stool and kissed her three sisters before heading up to her room.

"Prue, I don't need to tell you that you're wrong, 'cause I know you know...right?" Piper started clearing the table.

"I was kind of expecting this reaction from you, but believe me Pipe, she'll feel a lot better if we show her some confidence and trust, and besides, she says Kevin is just her friend, so, we believe her and let's just give her a chance to find out we really trust her"

Phoebe nodded. "But still, I think we need to be very cautious about her relationship with Kevin" Phoebe cleared her throat and turned the other way, avoiding Prue's sight.

"You know something we don't?" Piper asked warily.

"Well...I don't know...I mean, I'm not sure, but let me check it out first and then I'll let you know"

"Ok, you do that, but be very careful, it's Lexie we're talking about here; remember she's so **inexperienced**, and Kevin is a...well, you know what he is" Prue spoke sternly.

"Yeah, I know" Phoebe whispered not being sure if she made the right decision; leaving her sisters out of what she already knew was probably not a good idea, but she had to try.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	12. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Twelve

**Peanut2lbs:** Hey matey...easy...just fout more chapters to get to the ambush part. Thanks for reviewing.

**PrincessPinky:** Dude I like your reviews. They make me smile. I like you. Here's another update...and I'm already working on tomorrow's chapter. YR!

* * *

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Twelve

"Thanks Kevin, I really had a great time" Lexie smiled, standing outside the manor's door. Kevin eagerly placed his hands on Lexie's waist and kissed her lips. "Me too baby" He smirked, somehow hoping for the big sister to show up at that very moment. He enjoyed the mere thought of upsetting Prue. Lexie closed her eyes and softly responded to his kiss. When he tasted her warm lips, he felt the ground moving._ "I never thought an inexperienced kid like this could make me feel this way"_ He said to himself and softly leaned forward, pushing Lexie slightly against the door; quickly turning his gentle kiss into a sea of passion. "You drive me crazy Lexie" He whispered and skillfully slid his hands on her back, moving them slowly inside her shirt. _"I wish your sisters could see this,"_ he thought while he excitedly caressed her firm body; when he felt Lexie slightly trembling to his touch, he slowly shifted hands and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Alexia Bennett" Prue shouted as she opened the door with a quick sudden swing. Lexie screamed and fell on her back, landing embarrassingly on Prue's feet and raising her arms to prevent Kevin from landing harshly on top of her.

"I believe it's past your bed time". Prue glared at Lexie. "Kevin, I think you better leave before I do something I might regret" Prue crossed her arms before her chest and stared angrily at the couple of lovebirds still laying on the foyer's floor. Kevin smiled and slowly got up, not even bothering to help Lexie; He glimpsed at Prue and slowly dusted his clothes. He was indeed satisfied with what he had accomplished.

"Yeah, whatever" Kevin hissed. "Besides, I was already leaving" He swiftly moved towards the door and smiled cynically. Prue was furious, trying to keep her self-control and keeping the door open.

"See you at the Faculty Lex" Kevin stood by the door and blew her a kiss. He then turned to Prue and gently kissed her cheek before he left, leaving a fuming Lexie sitting on the floor, nervously buttoning up her shirt.

"It's 1:00 am Lexie, you were supposed to be here at 11:00 pm" Prue stared angrily at her little sister and signaled her wristwatch. "I need an explanation; I need to know why did you let him do... why did he... damn it, you know what I mean!" Prue exhaled deeply.

"No Prue, I don't know what you mean!" Lexie looked up and finished buttoning her shirt; still sitting on the floor.

"He had his dirty hands all over you... for God's sake!" Prue shut the door and glared back at her sister. "He was trying to take your shirt off... I saw him!" Prue shook her head with annoyance. "What in the world were you thinking, Alexia Bennett?!"

"Nothing! I wasn't thinking, I don't have a brain, remember? My older sister does all the thinking for me... Ugh! I hate you Prue!...now I can't even have a private moment for myself" Lexie got on her feet and glared shortly at her sister. "You're not my mother, so stop acting like one!"

"Wait a minute there missy.... Private moment? You are waaay too young to be having 'private' moments; and why are you so pissed? I'm the one who's supposed to be pissed, not you!"

"Oh yes, I know... you're pissed because you're jealous! Not because I'm late or anything; you still like him don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prue was astounded.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Oh...suddenly you have amnesia, how convenient"

"Listen young lady, you better stop going around the bushes; I need to know what you're thinking, and I need to know now"

"You know what I'm talking about, Prue, Kevin told me everything" Lexie hissed and hastily ran up the stairs.

"Alexia, get your butt right back here" Prue yelled, trying to stop her youngest sister but Lexie continued her way to her room.

"Lexie, I'm warning you!" Prue yelled again but only got a loud slamming door noise in response.

"Gotta hand it to you Prue; you really outdid yourself this time" Phoebe scolded her sister as she witnessed the whole scene standing outside the living room.

"Don't start this Phoebe, please, I'm not exactly thrilled about our sister's irresponsible behavior right now" Prue stroke back her hair and walked disappointedly to the living room.

"So what else is new, Prue?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and followed her sister to try to calm her down; even though she knew it was going to be impossible.

"She has to understand that there are certain rules that need to be followed in this house" Prue shook her head and sat on the sofa. "She is acting like a baby" She slowly turned to meet Phoebe's eyes. "I don't know what's going on with her."

"She is only 18 Prue...don't expect her to act like an adult because she's not, she's a teenager, for Christ's name!"

"Oh good...that's just great! you are now taking her side; always backing up her wild and irresponsible behavior!" Prue sighed. "You probably even think that she's acting 'so cool!'" Prue threw both hands to the air and turned her back on Phoebe. "And she lied to us...she deliberately lied to us!"

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you know if Kevin's her boyfriend or if she's in love with him?"

"Uhm...N-no, I... I don't know!" Phoebe lied and quickly changed the subject. "And FYI...I'm not siding up with her Prue, I'm just telling you that she is young and she needs to have a normal life, unlike us." Phoebe was now pissed about the stupid argument. "Don't you remember when we used to do exactly the same thing and Grams was always on our backs?"

"Phoebe, she's eighteen, and that bastard was all over her, and they aren't even boyfriends"

"And how old do you think we were at that time?!"

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she entered the room. "I think half people in this city can hear you guys yelling at each other" Piper yawned.

"It's about Lexie" Phoebe answered without even looking at her drowsy sister. "Prue is over reacting; again... as always"

"Over reacting my ass!". Prue got up from the sofa and walked toward Phoebe.

"Guys, guys!......Piper quickly ran and placed herself between her sisters. "Lets not get too excited here, shall we?" She smiled nervously.

"Prue thinks that we are raising our little sister to become some kind of Mother Theresa; right Prue?" Phoebe's sarcasm was at its best. She deliberately moved across the room; trying to get away from her sister's reach. She knew very well what Prue was capable of doing when she was heated.

"You know that's not true Phoebe, I just want to take care of her; we promised Victor we would"

Piper glanced from Prue and back to Phoebe, obviously waiting for Phoebe's retort.

"You don't have to remind me of that, 'Prue Halliwell', I know we promised Dad to raise our half sister as one of us, I am not stupid, but that has nothing to do with the fact that you are making her life so miserable, you can't even let her breath on her own, you'll end up suffocating her"

Piper turned her gaze to the oldest sister and nodded. "She's got a point there sis" She smiled shyly.

"That is so not fair... Phoebe, Piper" Prue swiftly connected her blue eyes with her sister's. "You both know she needs extra care and extra protection, because she......."

"Has no powers! Yeah, yeah, I've heard that song before... so many times." Phoebe cut off Prue's words and rubbed her temples with both hands in little circled motions, slowly walking away from her sisters. "It's useless, there's no way I can get through you"

Piper shook her head and gazed at Prue, obviously blaming her for Phoebe's upset condition. "Guys, guys... what's the matter with you?" Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe's body. "You're making a big fuss out of nothing", Piper scolded. "Please, both of you, just get over it!"

"Well tell that to our big sister, she's the responsible one; she loves going crazy over Lexie's 'normal' teenage behavior". Phoebe raised her voice and glared at Prue.

Prue rolled her eyes and plunged herself on the sofa. "Yeah, it's my fault, all my fault, as always; but does either one of you remember the hell she went through a few months ago in that stupid detention center? The way she struggled against her addiction? All the tears she shed trying to forget about that girl... 'Sophie', which by the way is now alive and well and upsetting Lexie"

"Well, I'm not saying that she shouldn't be looked after, I'm just saying that you keep getting on her back almost on a daily basis, and she's like in a bad mood all the time, and... it is your fault Prue... You nag too much"

"I nag too much?!... I – nag - TOO MUCH?!" Prue slowly walked towards Phoebe.

"Ok, both of you; stop it, stop it, and try to calm down, are you with me?" Piper intervened, placing her hands on each of her sister's chests. "Girls, will you please just forget about this, or at least let it sleep until tomorrow? ... it's awfully late and we're all tired"

"You do!" Phoebe shouted. "You nag too freaking damn much"

Piper placed both arms on her hips and stared at her sisters. "You know...the not answering thing... not cute!" she slightly shook her head.

"Whatever" Prue snapped at Phoebe, still not noticing Piper's arguments. "I know I'm doing the right thing and she has to learn either the easy way or the hard way" She smiled defiantly and left the room.

"Poor Lexie, I swear one of these days she's just going to disappear from our lives; she's going to runaway from home and we are not going to be able to stop her" Phoebe shook her head; "And you know what's the worse thing about all these? ... That we are acting sooo selfish, and she's going to be making the right decision if she ever decides to leave this **'Halliwell Convent'" **

"Don't even think about that sis" Piper sighed and sat down. "Besides, she doesn't have a place to go"

"Piper... that would be the least of her worries if she ever decided to leave"

"Open the door Lexie" Prue knocked firmly and waited for her sister to let her in.

"Go away Prue, there's no way I'm going to let you in"

"You better open the damn door Alexia"

"I said no!"

"Ok, if that's the way you want it, I'm coming in and I swear it won't be pretty; I don't give a damn if I have your permission or not!" Prue squinted her eyes and the door was quickly opened with a loud crash. Lexie screamed and promptly backed as far away as she could from her angry sister.

"What's the matter? Why did you scream? I am not going to hurt you" Prue softened her tone of voice and tried to grab her sister's arm.

Lexie shut her eyes and lifted her arms to shield herself, waiting for the imminent blow and instinctively backing away to avoid being hurt.

"I said I was not going to hurt you" Prue raised her voice.

"I know" Lexie spoke tensely. "It's just that I'll never get used to those kind of weird things that you do" Lexie swallowed nervously but didn't loose sight of her sister's hand.

"Come on Lexie, calm down, you know we could never harm you; you've been with us for quite a while now; don't you think it has been enough time for you to know that? Or at least to get used to our powers?" Prue softened her tone of voice to calm her sister.

"No, you know how I feel about this, I wont ever accept 'those...those...'

"Ok, ok, we'll talk about 'that' later, right now we need to talk about your irrational behavior".

"No; correction... 'You' need to talk, because I don't; and besides, I don't think I did anything wrong"

"Lexie!"

"Prue!"

"You're grounded"

" Ha! Here we go again, in your dreams! I'm not a kid anymore; can't you understand that? And you're not my mother!"

"Well you could have fooled me young lady!" Prue narrowed her eyes. "I think you are still a baby, or you wouldn't be acting like one"

"Well maybe you are right" Alexia glared at her sister. "But then again, compared to you, everybody is a baby!"

"That's it missy, you are way out of line here" Prue walked towards her baby sister and tried to grab her by the shoulders. "I don't know what Kevin told you, but to tell you the truth, I don't care; and either you stop acting like a spoiled brat or..."

"Or what?!" Lexie shouted; slowly stepping back. "Don't touch me!"

Prue felt rage boiling wild inside her veins and cruelly slapped her sister's face, making her fall harshly on the floor. "You said Kevin was not your boyfriend!" She spat, not showing any signs of repentance.

"What? I don't have to tell you anything, I'm eighteen years old for God's sake, and you do not need to be monitoring my sex life; or tell me, do you want Kevin for yourself?" Lexie chuckled, softly getting on her feet and rubbing her face. Prue tightened her fists and lunged over Lexie.

"Prue!!" Piper arrived just in time to pull her sister away. "Are you ok sweetie?" She hugged Lexie tightly and kissed her forehead, glaring at Prue over her shoulder. Lexie didn't answer, her tears blended quickly with the blood that slowly trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

"No, she's not ok Piper; your little sister here is crazy, she's hallucinating or something; she...she thinks that I have a thing going for that jerk, Kevin!"

"Well you do... admit it!" Lexie shouted.

"That's it!" Prue threw both hands to the air. "I'm getting out of here; we'll finish this conversation later, when you are calm"

"Yes...how convenient" Lexie mocked and plunged herself on her bed.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Prue walked towards the bed.

"Prue, that's enough" Piper stood between them.

"No Piper, this is definitely not enough, she started this, now she has to finish it"

"It's ok Piper, I don't mind...really" Lexie got up and pulled Piper beside her. "I know you still like Kevin" She glared at Prue. "You just won't admit it...and I know you tried to be extra 'friendly' with him the other day...but you just won't admit that either"

"Alexia, this is a joke isn't it?" Prue narrowed her eyes with disappointment.

"Let's see if you still think of it as a joke after I speak to Andy"

"You wouldn't dare!" Prue warned her. "You're out of your mind"

"No I'm not, but you, on the other hand, are a fraud; poor Andy...he doesn't know the kind of... he has for a girlfriend"

"That's enough Lexie" Piper spoke with authority. Lexie gave a quick glance to her sister and went back to bed. Piper saw the pain in Prue's eyes and grabbed her arm to gently pull her out of the room.

"Calm down Prue, you both need to calm down... I promise things will look different in the morning" Piper spoke sweetly and softly wiped the tears away from her sister's cheek. Prue closed her eyes tightly and slowly buried her face on her sister's shoulder. She was devastated.


	13. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Fourteen

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Thirteen

"Wake up Lex, you'll be late for school." Phoebe slid the curtains wide open and threw a pillow on her sister's face.

"Come on Phoebe, let me sleep" Lexie grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it. "Did Prue tell you anything about what happened last night?" Lexie asked under the pillow.

"You mean there's something else other than you being late?" Phoebe smiled, and pulling away the pillow from her sister, she kissed her forehead. "You'll be late for soccer practice sweetie" Phoebe walked around the bedroom, picking up a couple of her sister's t-shirts and blue jeans, as well as three or four pairs of boots and shoes that were messily scattered on the floor.

"Nothing important...but...I'm sure she's not talking to me...Ugh, I think I blew it this time" Lexie smacked her forehead and slowly pulled her hair back.

Lexie finally managed to catch Phoebe's attention. "Why do you say that? What did you do exactly?" Phoebe dropped Lexie's clothes on the bed and squinted.

Lexie took a deep breath and stared at Phoebe. "Nothing...just the truth, but she couldn't handle it"

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe slowly sat beside her sister.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to shower, I don't want to be late" She yawned. "This is exactly one of those days I wish I weren't the captain of the Team." She pushed away the sheets and jumped out of bed. "Uhm, ...Phoebe, are you coming with me today?"

Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. "Maybe"

"Come on Phoebe... you shouldn't miss trainings" Lexie yawned and stretched her body.

"I know, but I hate early morning soccer practices; I prefer to be all sweaty after classes and not before"

"Dude...there are rooms with some thingies called showers; you can use them after trainings, come on Phoebe".

Phoebe frowned. "We'll see...hurry up ok"

"Ok, and I'll see what I can do about those schedules; I'm going to ask Sam to change them" Lexie yawned again. "'Cause I love playing side by side with you" She jumped out of bed and gave her sister a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you kiddo" Phoebe smiled and gave her a playful slap on her butt. "I also love to play with you, now hurry up, we'll be waiting for you in the kitchen; you're having breakfast with us; you are so not going with an empty stomach to school."

"Yes mom." Lexie smiled and slowly took off her sweatshirt in front of her sister. She knew exactly what Phoebe's reaction was going to be, but she didn't care, in fact, she enjoyed very much disturbing all three sisters every chance she had; She was used to upsetting them; she was a pro on that matter.

"Alexia, you shouldn't, you mustn't.... Shit, why do I even bother, you never listen" Phoebe covered her eyes with her hand.

"Uhu" Lexie smiled. "We are pretty much alike, aren't we? She grabbed her bathrobe and placed it over her shoulders. "I'll be right down"

"You better put that on cuzz it's a little bit chilly outside," Phoebe warned her sister before she opened the door. "You wouldn't mind if I finish my make up while you shower, would you?"

"Naw" Lexie entered the bathroom, followed by Phoebe. Lexie turned the shower on, waited a couple of minutes and soon she noticed there was no hot water left. As usual, her sisters had used it all. "My God! How in the world do you want me to shower if you use all the bloody hot water?!" She put on her robe again and tied it strongly around her waist. Phoebe smiled and dropped the hairbrush, turning to her little sister to give her a little comfort.

"I've always asked you to get up early if you want hot water...you have to beat Prue to the shower; she always uses all the hot water from the entire street block!"

As soon as Phoebe finished talking, a tall figure shimmered behind her; Lexie saw him and screamed in horror, but he quickly threw a low bolt lightning on Phoebe's back, making her fall limply on the floor.

"Pipeeer...!!" Lexie screamed when she saw who was in front of her, it was an unfriendly, yet very familiar creature; Zinnlar. She opened the door and tried to run away from him but he was a lot quicker, he swung his arm and hit her head. She was lifted through the air and landed near the stairs. Prue!!, she shouted again. "Oh my God"... she winced and shielded her face with both arms when she saw the creature approaching her; she closed her eyes and waited for the worse to happen but suddenly he disappeared. She nervously took a deep breath, and carefully tried to get up but she screamed louder when she felt a hard blow on her stomach, she looked around trying to find out where did that blow come from, but there was no body there; she bravely tried to get up again when another blow came out of nowhere, this time she was violently lunged onto the stair's landing.

Prue was about to taste her coffee when she heard Lexie screaming. She dropped the mug on the table and quickly stood up. "What's the matter with that sister of yours? All that madness just because we're out of hot water?"

Lexie quickly got up; with difficulty, she jumped down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen. Her body was hurting badly but she knew she had to be near her sisters to be safe. "Guys, quickly, Phoebe's hurt...Phoebe's hurt!" She shouted.

"What?" Prue and Piper quickly ran up the stairs, "Where is she?" Piper asked while desperately climbing the steps, two at a time.

"Bathroom!" Lexie shouted; her respiration was rugged and uneven; she nervously dropped herself on the foyer's floor and tried to calm herself down.

Prue opened the bathroom's door and hastily knelt beside her sister. "Phoebe...baby...wake up...please" She started breathing heavily, and gently slapped her face a couple of times trying to wake her up.

"Phoebe...what happened sweetie?" Piper bent down and wrapped her arms around her. "What do we do Prue...what's wrong with her...what happened?"

"I don't know Piper...I don't know, but we have to take her to bed" Prue swallowed hard trying hard to keep her coolness.

"How is s-she? Lexie stood by the bathroom's door; her body was still slightly shaking.

"She's breathing normally, and her pulse is steady...what happened Alexia? Prue glared up at her sister and slowly stood up. "Help me get her to bed" She softly asked Piper and in a matter of seconds the four of them were in Prue's bed.

"I don't understand... did you do something to her...what the hell happened Lex?!" Prue raised her voice and Piper quickly squeezed her hand to calm her down.

"I...I..." Lexie tried to explain but Prue kept yelling at her.

"You on, tell us what the hell happened! We want to know what..."

"Why don't you just shut up and listen for once in your life!" Lexie shouted. "There's someone out there, who wasn't very friendly and tried to kill us!" Lexie gasped. "He...he tossed me through the air and...and"

"Hw did what?! Who exactly?" Prue grabbed Lexie's arm and pulled her close. "Let me check you"

"No, I'm ok" Lexie hissed. "He just hit me or kicked me...I don't remember"

"Come, Let me take a look" Piper opened her sister's robe and checked her bruised stomach.

"I said I was ok, please Piper" Lexie fixed her robe and walked away from her sister. "Please, just focus on Phoebe, that thing really hurt her"

"I still don't understand what was that all about Lexie?" Prue asked still worried, gently holding Phoebe in her arms. "Why didn't you let us know?"

"What happened?" Phoebe slowly sat up and grabbed the back of her head. "Did you get the truck's plate's number?"

"Phoebe...are you ok honey" Prue lovingly kissed her sister's forehead. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain? How many fingers do you see?" She opened her hand in front of her sister's face and waved it vigorously.

Phoebe shoved away her sister's annoying hand. "I'm fine Prue, too many questions!" She rubbed her eyes and scanned the room for Lexie. "Lex...how are you?"

"I'm ok...but you don't look so cool"

"Oh, don't worry about me kiddo. "Phoebe hissed. "I've been worse"

Prue interrupted. "You should have screamed or something Lexie; you ..."

"Scream?" Lexie snapped. "What do you think I was doing? Singing?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course I screamed, but neither of you came to see what was going on; I was shocked, I really was scared, I don't know what happened... that 'thing' suddenly appeared behind Phoebe and he threw some kind of light...I don't know what was it, so don't ask!...and I just don't know where the hell did it come from either" She took a deep breath. "I saw it only for a moment, a...and next thing I knew he was gone; oh, but that bastard still managed to hit me"

"What?" Everybody shouted at the same time. "You mean you actually saw who it was? Piper asked in shock.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did, what's the big deal about that, you've seen him too, I mean, he's the one that gave me the warm welcoming to your house, and the one that kept kissing me while Piper 'FROZE' me" She mocked and Piper shamefully lowered her head, but unfortunately was not able to hide her smile.

"Our house, Lexie, 'our'" Prue stated. "... And you mean to tell us that he was ..."

"Zinnlar?" Phoebe added.

"Well, I don't know his name" Lexie smiled sarcastically and raised her eyebrows, "I mean, We were never properly introduced, but I think that's the same bastard that's been scaring the hell out of me...with Piper's help, of course!"

"Watch your language missy" Piper scolded her.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Sorry" She muttered. "But he is"

"And I'm sorry" Piper spoke softly. "I never meant to freeze you...on that particular time...anyway" She smirked.

"Ok, ok, lets forget that" Prue was now worried about zinnlar. "Do you think you could identify him if we showed you the book?" Prue was eager to get an answer from her sister.

"I don't know" Lexie lied, Her tone mocking. "Come on Prue, I'm telling you he is the same demon, he's SIMILAR, or... or whatever his name is"

"Lexie! Piper got up and walked to her baby sister's side. "This is so not the time to be joking around, this is serious honey, and you were hurt."

"I absolutely am so not joking; and I am not going to let that bloody bastard ruin my life either" She took a deep breath. "Which by the way, it's ruined enough already by my very own sisters"

"Come on, that's enough Lexie" Prue grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her to the stairs. "Let's go to the attic"

"Oh no, you don't, I'm not going anywhere with you, I'll be late for school; remember soccer practice?"

"Alexia, you have to help us honey, we have to find out who is after you" Piper placed her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Come with us baby...please?"

"No, I've already told you who he is, and guess what? I want to be left out of this, you know how I feel about your witchy things and all, so please, just leave me out!!" She shook her head, covered her ears with her hands, and planted herself beside Phoebe.

"Lexie, please sweetie, do it for me" Phoebe tried to convince her as well. "I promise you'll be ok, we won't let anything happen to you" She grabbed her sister's hands and pulled them down. "Come on" She kissed her several times on the cheek and smiled sweetly at her. "Please?.....Pretty please?"

"Well all right" Lexie frowned and wiped her face. "I hate it when you do this" She lied, because she actually loved to be loved, but she was too stubborn to admit it; and Phoebe had always been her Achilles' heel, so she just couldn't say no to her.

"That's my girl, come on" Piper smiled and all of the Halliwell sisters walked hurriedly to the attic. Lexie was merely dragged along, but she finally accepted going to the only place she was afraid the most, the manor's attic.

"Are you sure this the one you saw?" Prue lifted the book in front of Lexie's face.

"Prue, this is the third time you ask and this is exactly the third time I say yes; Now, tell me how do you want me say that I am sure of what I saw, that I'm sure that he's the one that stood inside the bathroom; that I'm bloody sure that he's the one that tossed me through the air!!" Lexie shook her head and pulled back her hair with desperation.

"Don't get upset baby, it's just that we want to be sure, that's all" Prue spoke with her usual cocky tone of voice.

"By driving me crazy?" Lexie glanced to the ceiling and shook her head again. "And hey, look at you...you're talking to me, that means you're not mad anymore...boy I'm lucky!"

Prue glared at her. "Don't push it Lexie!"

"Ok, ok, you can go take your shower now, go on" Phoebe gave Lexie a slight push trying to ease up things.

"Are you insane? I am so not going back there alone" Lexie snapped and cuddled back in bed with Phoebe.

"Of course not, I'm coming with you sweetie" Phoebe smiled and slowly escorted her sister to the shower.

"Do we have any news about Leo?" Prue asked while sitting on the living room's sofa.

"Not yet" Piper answered, her voice filled with sadness. "If the Elders wanted to punish him for us wanting to get married in secret, I think they've outdone it this time; its been more than a year, and we haven't heard of him ever since" She lowered her head and stared at the floor. "As I said before; I don't think he's ever coming back, so I might as well go on with my life"

"Pipe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm ready" Lexie interrupted smiling cheerfully. "Oh, wow, I should be honored...you're still here; but before you say anything, I'm not taking this top off Prue"

"Good" Phoebe smiled. "'Cause you look beautiful in it sweetie"

"Thanks" Lexie smiled.

"I'm leaving now...are you coming with me Phoebe?" Lexie turned to her sister and smiled at her.

"No she's not" Prue was quick to answer. "And you are not taking that motorcycle to campus, I've been waiting for you for ages, you just can't leave like that"

"Prue, I don't like arriving at Campus with my big sister, if neither one of you like my bike then you're going to have to buy me a car"

"We'll have to think about that"

"Fine! Meanwhile I'm taking my Honda, and you can take all the time you want to think about that."

"Lexie, you are not going to the faculty on your bike today, and that's final!" Prue was fast on her feet. "What if Zinnlar tries to hurt you again?"

"Sorry sis, but frankly, I don't care" She smiled and walked away in a hurry, before Prue could actually do something to stop her.

"Alexia"! Prue tried to go after her but Piper stopped her. "Leave her alone Prue, she can handle that motorcycle very well...she's a damn good driver; you've said it yourself before, remember?" Piper added sarcastically.

"Yes, sis, why don't you cut her some slack" Phoebe added.

"That's just great, here we go again, both of you teaming up against me; but I swear that if anything happens to her I'm holding you both responsible for that"

"Nothing's gonna happen to her Prue, but if that makes you feel better, then ok, I'll be responsible for anything you want me to be; there, is that any better?" Phoebe snapped.

"No its' not! That motorcycle is too dangerous for her right now; Zinnlar could easily kill her if he wants to!"

"Well, you should have thought of that when you bought that stupid thing for her!" Piper stated. "I told you it was dangerous, and huge, and heavy for her to handle in the first place..."

They were suddenly interrupted by the roaring sound of Lexie's motorcycle leaving the driveway.


	14. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Thirteen

**Princess Pinky:** No doubt about it dude,...you always manage to keep my spirits up! I think you'll love the coming action-filled chappies. Thanks for your review.

**Faith Kingsley:** I really, really, like you missy, Specially your essays desguised as reviews...lol! Do not worry, Lexie will eventually get along with Prue...it's fun for me to write her as a mean, stubborn sister. About my quick posts...let me tell you that I'm a vampire!...I rarely sleep...so I write!!

**Peanut2lbs:** Matey! Where have you been?...CC has been missing your stories here! Come on, take a seat and start typing. This Story thickening soon!

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Fourteen.

Kevin immediately spotted Lexie's Honda as soon as she arrived at Campus. He waited impatiently until she parked her bike and hung the helmet on the handlebar. Alexia was still a little upset because of the argument she had with her older sister the night before; Kevin's words just kept hammering in her head; it was difficult for Lexie to think of her sister as a conniving, vicious, boyfriend stealer; that thought had been battling inside her

all night, and it was killing her.

"I was waiting for you gorgeous" He eagerly grabbed Lexie by the waist and swiftly turned her around to kiss her lips.

Lexie placed her arms on his chest and tried to push him away, but Kevin was so seductively convincing. He pulled back her long, light brown hair and placed his hand on the back of her neck; he leaned over her and pushed her backwards until she reached the motorcycle. Suddenly she found herself trapped between his arms and her Honda; Kevin knew it, and took advantage of the situation; he kissed her with more passion than ever before. Lexie wrapped her hands around Kevin's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Their mouths melted as one. Some students stood there, watching and cheering them up.

Standing a few yards away from them, Rachel McPherson was watching closely, thinking of a quick plan to break them apart...right now and permanently, it was only a matter of time.

"_Bitch!"_ Rachel thought to herself. _"I don't know what does he sees in you, but you better enjoy his kisses while you can, cause I swear you're going to be suffering before long, and that's going to happen sooner than you think." _She smiled and walked cheerfully towards them.

"Hey, cut it off you guys" Rachel grabbed Lexie's hands and pulled her away from Kevin.

"Get a room... will you?" She tried to sound funny but Lexie somehow was not so sure about that.

"Rachel, Rachel... don't you have anything more important to do? Or at least another place to be at the moment?" Lexie asked with a boring tone. "I need to talk to Kevin...alone"

"Actuallyyyy......NO" Rachel smiled. "In fact, I was looking for you; you missed soccer practice this morning"

"No kidding...Really?" Lexie drew a fake smile. "Well thanks for letting me know" She grabbed her backpack from the back of the motorcycle and tossed it over her shoulder, she stared at Rachel for a moment, wanting to release all the bottled up steam, but decided to keep her mouth shut; she smiled and decided it was time to leave. Kevin followed close, reaching out to hold her hand.

"You know...this could look like you're jealous... Are you?" Rachel mocked.

"Jealous?" Lexie laughed. "Why should I?" She shook her head.

"I don't know, but you don't look too friendly this morning...everything ok?"

Lexie closed her eyes, realizing the indifferent behavior she had been showing. "Sorry, I'm ok Rachel, it's just that there are a lot of things in my mind right now" She kept walking, looking straight ahead, purposely avoiding her teammate.

"Well I was worried, really, you never miss practice" Rachel raised her voice and quickened her pace, trying to keep up with Lexie's.

"Yes, Rachel, yes... of course you were" Lexie rolled her eyes and squeezed Kevin's hand. "Thanks for caring".

"Maybe I should stay away from you; Perhaps I'm being a big pain in the..."

"Naw...you're not" Lexie smiled trying to be polite.

"Cool" Rachel smirked. "Well, me and all the girls were kind of thinking that...maybe... MAYBE... yesterday's practice was a little extenuating for you"

"No, it wasn't...I told you I had some things to take care of this morning".

"Samantha got really pissed when you didn't show up" Rachel grabbed Lexie's arm and pulled her to a stop. "Are you listening? Sam was really pissed!"

"Yes, I'm listening, and don't worry, I'll deal with her later" Lexie glimpsed at the annoying girl beside her and scratched her head. "Rachel, I think you're acting weird; Is there anything else you want to say to me?... cause I really need to get going"

"Well, just that Samantha said that if you missed another practice you might as well start forgetting about being the captain or perhaps she'd even kicked you from the team" Rachel shook her head. "But I told her that we couldn't do without you"

Lexie smiled widely. "Ok Rachel, thank you" She sighed, grabbed the backpack from her shoulder, and tossed it on Kevin's. "Listen, I've been thinking all night about what happened to me after practice, and the more I think, the more I realize that maybe you had something to do with it so, tell me, is it probably that you might be feeling guilty?...although I seriously doubt it" She folded her arms before her and stared angrily at her.

"How rude Lexie! I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just trying to be friendly here, that's all"

"Well excuse me if I'm being rude, but it seems you've already forgotten about the little prank you played on me yesterday" She walked slowly to Rachel and fixed her eyes into hers.

"Prank? What prank? I' m telling you... I don't even know what are you talking about"

"Don't give me that bull" Lexie gave her a slight shove, but Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"It's ok Kevin, I'm not going to do anything to her, don't worry" Lexie pulled her arm loose from Kevin's hand and slowly approached Rachel until she was almost one inch close to her face. Rachel smirked and held Lexie's gaze, without blinking.

Lexie gently stroke back her hair and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I swear to you that if you ever try something like that again I'll ..."

"What? You are going to do what, exactly?" Rachel asked, still smiling; a slight sarcastic tone in her voice suddenly started to be noticeable. "You're gonna stop being my friend?...Boo hoo...don't make me cry"

"Come on Lex, You're gonna get in trouble!" Kevin pulled her away and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just fucking go; and you..." He turned to Rachel. "You stay away from Lex" He warned her with a menacing finger.

Rachel smiled scornfully as she watched them leave; but she was not going to let it end like that, she had to give the final stroke. "Ask that boyfriend of yours to tell you what we did yesterday!" Rachel shouted.

"That little witch!" Lexie mumbled while walking beside Kevin. "Can you believe her? She hid my bloody backpack in the trashcan and I couldn't find it; I needed the bike's keys... Prue was so pissed 'cause I got home late... and my bag was so dirty and smelly, and ...wait a minute" She stopped for a moment and turned to face Kevin. "What did she mean by that?...what did you do yesterday?"

"Fuck Lex, just drop this, ok? I didn't do anything" Kevin replied with an angry tone.

"Well she said you did!"

"Great! And you believe 'her' instead of me, right?"

Lexie shrugged. "Well... no, but..."

"But nothing, forget about it" He pulled her harshly against him and kissed her. "So, we're still on for tomorrow, right? He held her at arms length and smiled, trying to be more seductive than ever.

"I don't know, maybe." She kissed him softly. "I'll have to ask my sisters, and, Prue is mad at me right now"

"Still mad because we were making up on the porch?" Kevin shook his head.

"Yeah, that and because I told her about her obsession for you"

"You didn't!" Kevin grabbed her shoulders and shoved her to the wall.

"I had to!" Lexie spoke nervously. "She was mad and yelling at me, I couldn't stand her"

Kevin tightened his teeth and turned his eyes away from Lexie. "You need to be more fucking discrete, damn it Lex, you blew it, you fucking blew it" He paced in front of her, obviously enraged. "Ok, ok, now I need to think of a way to redeem myself"

"Yeah? See, I don't think so; they don't really like you; Piper is nagging at me all the time; she wants me to stop seeing you" She rubbed her shoulders fixing her eyes on Kevin's. "I can clearly imagine what's she's going to say when she finds out that we were making out outside my own house." She smiled weakly. "Prue just won't keep it to herself, specially because she's jealous and mad at me; I know she's going to tell Piper... and I just hate it when I disappoint Piper"

"I'm telling you, they're going to end up loving me" Kevin bent over and gave her a small kiss. "You just let me show them how much I like you" He kissed her again; this time the kiss lasted longer. "And if it doesn't work and you feel something for me... I mean, if you reaaaally like me... you should stand up for me, you're not a baby anymore; they can't tell you what to do or whom to date... can they?"

"No, they shouldn't... but they do" Lexie softly shoved him back. "Actually, 'they' all think they have the right to choose my friends; and neither one of them accepts my friendship with you; 'friendship Kevin, friendship'...just imagine what's going to happen when I tell them about you and I probably going steady" She shook her head. "Although, maybe I won't have to go through that, cause after last night's hectic little chat with Prue, I guess she's already figured it out"

Kevin smiled cynically. "You mean you accept to be my girl?"

"Yes" Lexie kissed him.

"Great, now Prue must learn to live with the fact that I chose you instead of her" Kevin kissed her again. "And I aint gonna let you go" He caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "I'll show them I can be a nice guy if I want to; they will end up worshipping me" mcmcmcmdmd

Lexie laughed spontaneously. "Are you kidding me? You know very well they don't like you" She sneered. "Could it be because you're 28 and I'm 18?" She laughed louder. "Or maybe because you're a rich daddy's boy, and a rebel!" She chuckled. "They say you've wasted a lot of time in College, flunk after flunk; so that makes you a very, very... very bad influence for me" She whispered, staring at his blue eyes. Kevin smiled and winked an eye; Leslie frowned, grasped his shirt, and softly pulled him closer to her. "But they don't know what a great kisser you are" She slightly opened her mouth and waited for his lips to find hers.

After school, Lexie hurried back to her bike; she wanted to be early at home because she knew Prue was upset; and because she was also afraid and worried about what happened that morning. She grabbed her black helmet and pulled back her long hair to put it on, but it was suddenly tossed away from her hands. She closed her eyes, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen next and it did. She suddenly was lifted through the air and thrown on top of a parked car next to her bike. She rolled over and fell on the pavement, hissing in pain; she grabbed her left side and knelt behind the car; carefully hiding herself behind the tire. She nervously searched her pockets and found the bike's keys. "Ok, I just need to act quick" Her respiration was unsteady and she started to sweat heavily. "I'm sick and tired of all this stupid witchy stuff," she muttered.

Lexie took a deep breath and ran to her motorcycle. _"It's now or never!"_ She jumped on it and skillfully started the engine. She was about to leave her parking spot when she felt a hand on her neck; without hesitation, she lifted her left leg to defend herself but she swung through thin air; she quickly lifted her right leg with all her strength and kicked away her unseen attacker. She felt the grip on her neck loosened and she speedily drove away.

"Prue!, Piper!" Lexie hurriedly entered the manor. She was scared and very nervous. She quickly ran to the kitchen and nobody was there, so she hastily moved to the living room and found it empty.

"Phoebe! ...Damn it! Where are you guys?" She ran upstairs hoping to find them in the attic, she reluctantly pushed the door open and stopped on her tracks. Zinnlar was there, but he was holding Phoebe down on the sofa. Phoebe tried to push him back but he violently clasped her neck.

"Lexie, get out, go away!" Phoebe shouted. Zinnlar grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her hard against the sofa; He was too strong for her, so it was easy to keep her down. Phoebe struggled harder to get loose but he just wouldn't let her free. Zinnlar lifted Phoebe's body above his head and threw her on the floor. She screamed in pain when her back hit the floor but managed to glance at her sister, who was petrified watching the violent scene. "Damn it, Lexie, I said go away, please" Phoebe was thinking of her sister's safety instead of her own.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with this...thing!" Lexie shouted. "Let go of her, you bastard son of a bitch!" She shouted, her face quickly becoming livid when she saw him walking towards her; she expected the worse to happen and she was right; he hit her face harsh enough to keep her quiet; she fell limply on the floor.

"Lexie" Phoebe tried to go after her fallen sister but zinnlar waved his arm and sent her back to the sofa.

He smirked and slowly went back to Phoebe; he bent down and violently ripped her blouse open. Phoebe screamed and covered her chest with both hands. She was nervous, but she was more afraid for her sister. Zinnlar suddenly became invisible but she could still feel his cold hands trying to get rid of the rest of her clothes. She was struggling to get up but his hands were all over her; she screamed and fought back as hard as she could, but she was loosing the battle.

"Phoebe! Lexie lunged herself over her sister and made her scream when she felt the demon's and Lexie's weigh on top of her. Phoebe tightened her teeth and kicked hard, throwing both of them harshly on the floor. Lexie quickly got on her feet and covered her sister's body with hers.

"Oh my God... what happened? Come on, let's get the hell out of here" Lexie tried to help Phoebe stand on her feet but Zinnlar thought the other way. He violently shoved Lexie away and pushed Phoebe back to the sofa.

"You better cooperate now witch, or I'll have fun with your sister instead"

"Ok, ok, just let her go" Phoebe whispered hopelessly.

"I knew you were going to accept my demand" He smiled. But, she stays, let her watch...I'm sure she'll find it very interesting and perhaps she might even want to join us" Zinnlar laughed sarcastically and leaned over Phoebe, sweating, slowly unbuttoning his leather shirt.

Lexie watched with horror but she wasn't going to allow that demon rape her sister, she slowly got up and went to the table where some vials with strange potions were piled up.

She silently grabbed a few colored liquids and tossed them on the demon's back. He squealed while his back started to smoke but quickly shimmered away before he was vanquished.

Phoebe slowly sat up and stared at Lexie; the youngest sister was shaking, biting her lower lip, and bravely holding back her fear, as well as some extra vials in her trembling hands. Phoebe got up and unsteadily walked towards her baby sister. "Thank you Lex" Phoebe whispered gently holding her baby sister. Both were nervously shuddering.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Easy, honey, it's ok now, you're ok, I'm here" Piper held Phoebe tightly while she cried. Phoebe wanted to be strong and not show any sign of weakness, but she couldn't. Piper was resting her back on Phoebe's bed board and Phoebe was resting her head on Piper's lap.

"I don't understand why are you so scared Phoebe, I mean, you've been through worse things than that" Piper spoke calmly still holding tightly her shaky sister.

Phoebe sighed. "You don't understand Piper, I was so freaking scared; I was afraid for Lexie, she's so innocent and so vulnerable" Phoebe spontaneously smiled. "But she was so brave...she saved me!...can you believe it? She saved me!"

"I know" Piper smiled. "She's done nothing but brag about that all evening"

Phoebe hastily sat up and stared at Piper. "Do you think he's been vanquished? I mean, really vanquished!"

"It's hard to say" Piper breathed deeply. "He said that he was immune to our powers, but not to our potions, so...maybe Lexie vanquished him for good"

"But how could she know which potion to use?" Phoebe was really amazed with her baby sister's brave performance.

"I didn't" Lexie walked into Phoebe's room. "I just grabbed a bunch of little glass jars and threw them on his back" She smiled sweetly. "That's what you always do. Right?" She shrugged. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you" Phoebe nodded. "Piper, I was thinking..."

"Congratulations!" Piper smiled winking an eye to Lexie.

"No, really Piper, I was thinking that if Zinnlar said he came prepared against us, and that our powers were useless against him...maybe," Phoebe softly rubbed her chin, "maybe we could make some sort of amulet or locket or whatever to make the bearer immune to our powers"

"Come again?" Piper frowned.

"I'm talking about Lexie; we keep hurting her, freezing her, hurling her when we try to help her...buuut, with that locket, she will be protected against our own powers!"

"Mmmmh, see, you're not that dumb after all Phoebe, that's a great idea honey, why didn't it occurred to us before" She smiled. "We should start working on that amulet right now"

"It's not necessary, 'cause I don't think I can go through with this Piper" Lexie spoke nervously.

"Shh, I know you're scared baby, but don't worry, I'll help you... We'll help you deal with it" Piper kissed Lexie's forehead. "Let's go to bed now and we'll fix everything tomorrow, I promise"

"Phoebe, can I sleep in your bed?... I'm not scared, really, but you need someone to take care of you... at least tonight" Lexie spoke sweetly.

Phoebe smiled, she knew her little sister was afraid, but she didn't say a word about it. "Sure sweetie... I could use some nice company right now"

"Okie Dokie" Piper smiled. "I'm going to work on that amulet right now, you two have some rest."


	15. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Fifteen

**Peanut2lbs:** Dude, unfortunately Lexie will realize Kevin's playing skills too late. Tomorrow's is the big day dude!

**Faith Kingsley:** Hello there, my **Nocturnal **friend; just updating my story so you can have some reading material for tonight. You're cool dude, very cool!

**Princess Pinky:** Yes to all dude! And I'm sure You'll shiver with Rachel's revenge!

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Fifteen

"Inspector Trudeau, there's a lady here to see you" Andy dropped the half worn pen on his desk and hastily gathered up all his paperwork. "Show her in" He said without looking up. _"Who could_ _that be?"_ He thought while he opened his desk drawer to carelessly stuff the folios inside.

"Hi Andy" Prue confidently walked to his desk; her smile was bright, as always, yet noticeable sad.

"Prue...what a nice surprise" Andy stood up and excitedly took her hands in his. "You look beautiful" He smiled and softly kissed her lips.

"Thanks" She smiled weakly. "I need to talk to you...it's important" She kept forcing her smile.

Andy immediately pulled out a chair. "You want to sit down or do you want to go someplace else?" Andy gently squeezed his girlfriend's cold hands.

"Right here is good, I, I'm in a hurry anyway" She sat down and placed her black purse on the desk.

"Ok" Andy whispered as he went around the desk and slowly sat down, warily facing Prue, "What is it? Is it Lexie again?"

"Yes" Prue lowered her head and stared at the floor. "Kevin is giving me some trouble"

"Who's Kevin?...oh, wait a minute, yes, I know who he is" Andy tightened his lips. "What kind of trouble" He leaned back and slowly started loosening his tie.

"He's been manipulating Lexie, but the worst thing is that he told her that I had a thing for him when I was in college, and that I still have some kind of lust feelings for him" She rolled her eyes. "Eww"

"Prue, that's not a problem...you and I know that's not true" He smiled. "Don't worry"

"I'm not really worried about us, I know exactly where we stand; what worries me is the way he's viciously controlling my sister's mind; and she believes him, she thinks I'm some kind of boyfriend steeling bitch, and she's doing things she's never done before"

"I see" Andy got up and walked towards Prue; he sat on the desk and pulled her softly to his chest. "You take care of Lex and I'll take care of Kevin; I'll talk to him...don't worry" he kissed her forehead and softly embraced her, holding her head closer to his chest.

Prue closed her eyes, enjoying Andy's protective arms. She loved the way He made her feel, so loved and safe. "Thank you Andy", she raised her face and their lips quickly locked in a soft kiss.

"Andy...we have a 10-71 in progress" Darryl stepped into Andy's office and quickly apologized for the interruption. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy" He smiled.

"It's ok...I was just leaving" Prue smiled and softly wiped Andy's lips with her thumb.

"Will you meet me tonight at P3?" She straightened his tie.

"Sure, I'll be there around 9:00, I'd like to take you to this new Brazilian restaurant"

"Ok" Prue kissed her finger and softly placed it on Andy's lips. "I'll see you there" She grabbed her purse and turned to Darryl. "Bye Darryl" She winked an eye and made him blush.

"Bye P-prue" Darryl stuttered as he watched her leave. "Man...she's a goddess" He whispered once she was gone.

"I know" Andy smiled and gently touched his lips, reminiscing Prue's soft touch.

"Move it partner!" Darryl smiled and harshly shoved Andy towards the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Did Prue look ok to you this morning?" Piper asked Phoebe while she poured some coffee in their mugs. Phoebe was home because she had to be in SFM Hospital for some research, so Lexie left early for Campus without her.

"Well... she did kinda looked sad to me... I asked her, but she said she was ok; why do you ask?"

"Well, lately she's been having trouble with Lexie, and I don't know what can I do to help them" Piper shook her head with disappointment. "It's all Kevin's fault; he's turned Lexie against Prue"

"I don't think so Honey"

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with Lexie, she's... she's"

"Ok, ok, I'll talk to her" Phoebe softly hugged her sister. "Please try to stay calm, I'll fix this, I promise; I know how to get to her" Phoebe softly nodded. "Did you give the amulet to Lexie?" She intentionally changed the subject.

"Yeah...and it worked perfectly" Piper barely smiled. "We tried our powers on her and it really protected her. I couldn't freeze her and Prue couldn't move one single hair of hers"

"Cool" Phoebe smiled. "I knew it would work"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Prue's car arrived at Campus, everyone turned their heads and stared at her, they whistled and yelled a few luscious words at her when they saw her stepping out of the car, looking dashingly beautiful, as always. She smiled and went straight to the soccer field, where Lexie was supposed to be.

Kevin was on the soccer field, like every morning, enjoying his girlfriend's company before the coach's arrival. He wrapped his arms around Lexie's waist and pulled her tightly against him. "I've missed your lips" He kissed her passionately.

Lexie reluctantly broke the kiss. "Kevin...Samantha will be here any minute"

"I don't care" He placed one hand on Lexie's chest and harshly pulled her close with the other one, deliberately touching her breasts.

"Alexia!" Prue pulled her sister away from her boyfriend and stared angrily at Kevin.

"Prue....I was....he just... "Lexie was taken aback by Prue's presence but she knew her sister was mad because she was just being jealous, so the only thing Alexia could do was smile.

"Don't you dare smile at me" Prue raised her voice. "And you better stay away from her!" She turned to Kevin. "I'll cut your hands off if you ever touch her like that again" Prue warned him, and Kevin smiled scornfully.

"Come on Prue, we were just kissing" Lexie spoke softly. "Or is that what's making you angry?"

"Lexie, I came here to talk too you, to let you know I don't give a damn about this slime ball" She turned to Kevin and reluctantly swallowed the rest of her words. "What do you want me to do to show you I'm being honest?" Prue squeezed her sister's arm.

"Prue, you're hurting me... please, let go" Lexie hissed.

Prue turned around to face Kevin. "Why did you lie to her? Why did you tell her all those lies about me? She stared angrily at him.

"I told her the truth" He sneered. "I told her about your obsession for me, but I swear I didn't mention anything about our past 'sex' life"

Prue unexpectedly slapped him and pulled Lexie closer to look into her eyes. "He's lying, I had nothing to do with him, I swear! Can't you see he's a son of a"

"Just forget it Prue; back off ...I've had enough... I'm not going to stop dating Kevin, if that's what you want!" Lexie raised her voice and waggled her arm free from her sister's grasp. "He's my boyfriend"

"Listen up young lady" Prue grabbed a hold of her sister's shoulders.

"No!... you listen up!... I won't do what you want me to do... I'm going to..."

"You're going to obey my orders, that's exactly what you're going to do, and that's it!" Prue coldly cut her sister's words. "And you better go to your Coach; we'll finish this conversation at home, with Phoebe and Piper's presence" Prue glared at her sister. "And if you had a date tonight...forget about it; consider yourself grounded!"

Lexie tightened her teeth and released a heavy breathing. "All right, Prue" She added with lots of anger and a little hint of disrespect; then she ran to the field, where all her teammates were warming up.

"A little fight with the Gestapo?" Rachel asked with sarcasm.

"Back off Rachel, I'm not in the mood for any cute stuff right now!" Lexie snapped and violently shoved Rachel back. "You better shut your mouth or I'll beat you so hard that you'll never know what hit you!" Lexie held Rachel's shoulders and grasp them tightly, "Why can't you mind your own bloody business for once in your life?!"

"Come on, you know your sisters act like fucking Nazis" Lexie chuckled with mockery. Specially that one"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!" Rachel spat with anger.

"My bloody pleasure!" Lexie was about to slap Rachel when she heard her coach's voice.

"Alexia!" Samantha walked towards the girls. "Break it up". Lexie didn't answer and didn't release her prey either. "Lexie, please let her go!" Samantha tried to free Rachel from Lexie's grasp but the latter was too strong and too enraged to let go.

Prue was leaving the field when she heard the yelling and screaming; she turned around and saw it was her little sister the one involved in that commotion. She ran back to the field and quickly grabbed her sister from behind. Lexie screamed with anger and finally let go. As soon as Rachel saw Prue pulling back her little sister and tightly wrapping her arms around her, she landed a strong right on Lexie's left jaw.

"Heeey!" Prue quickly shielded her sister's body with her own. "That was a low and dirty punch", she glared at Rachel and then back to Lexie. "You ok sweetie?" Prue softly slid the tip of her fingers on her sister's bloodied lips.

Lexie recoiled to her sister's touch "Yeah, I'm ok... I want to go home now" She answered as she wiped away the blood from the corner of her mouth. Prue glanced at the Coach and the latter silently agreed for Lexie to be taken home.

"Let's go" Prue lovingly wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders and pulled her close to her. "Just take it easy... where's your heart medication? Did you take it this morning?" She asked softly, kissing her sister's temple.

"Yeah" Lexie answered coldly, her eyes fixed unemotionally on Rachel McPherson. Prue shook her head. Concern displayed all over her face.

The drive to the manor was in complete silence; Prue asked a couple of questions, silly questions, by the way, and Lexie barely groaned the answers. Prue finally pulled over in the driveway and Lexie quickly opened the door. "It was about time!" She muttered and hastily ran inside the house. Prue shook her head with disappointment while she saw how her sister found her way inside the manor; not even bothering to say hello to Piper, who was outside, doing some gardening.

"What's up with miss attitude?" Piper joked, pulling away her gardening gloves and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Prue closed the Miata's door and smiled mischievously. "Don't remind me"

"That bad huh?" Piper smiled and kissed her sister on the forehead.

"Oooh, You wouldn't want to know"

"Try me"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Listen punk" Andy grabbed Kevin by the neck and shoved him against the wall. "If I were you I'd stay away from Prue and her sister" Andy raised his knee and thrust it on Kevin's stomach. "If I find out you are still giving them any kind of trouble I swear to God I'll rip your head off!" He shoved his knee on Kevin's stomach again, this time a lot harder than before.

"Are you threatening me?" Kevin gasped the question.

Andy did not replied; he just landed a strong right directly to his chin. "You are not even allowed to look at them!" Andy spat. "Are you listening?"

"Yes!" Kevin coughed and dropped heavily on his knees.

"Yes what?" Andy shoved him back and forced him to lie flat on the floor, his foot resting freely on Kevin's chest.

Kevin looked up and glared at Andy. "I...I'll leave them alone" He hissed.

"Good" Andy tightened his teeth and headed for his vehicle after releasing a last kick on Kevin's ribs. "And yes...that was a threat!" He shouted before getting in his car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kevin was in Rachel's room, feeling angrier than ever. He had been there for a couple of hours, thinking of a way to get back at Andy.

"Did you know you're great in bed when you are angry" Rachel whispered while resting her head on Kevin's chest.

"I'm always great" He mocked, caressing Rachel's hair.

"Why are you angry, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I need your help"

"My help?" She kissed his chest. "You know you can count on me, I'm on your side"

"I know" He kissed the top of her head. "I need to get back to this cop sooo bad"

"What cop?" Rachel slowly raised her head and stared at Kevin.

"A stupid cop that dared to threaten me this afternoon; I want him to be sorry for what he did to me"

"Kill him" Rachel said coldly.

Kevin turned to Rachel and smiled, kissing her forehead again. "No, I want him to suffer, killing him just won't be enough punishment"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kill his girl then; it always work in the movies" She mocked.

Kevin silently nodded but kept his thoughts for himself and slowly got up from bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel whined.

"I need to go to Lexie's, but I'll be back" He had decided to go look for Lexie and get some steam out. Rachel rolled her eyes and decided to wait for him in bed.

When Kevin arrived at the manor, he sat on his bike, patiently waiting for the Halliwells to leave the house; and smoking a 'special' cigarette.

First he saw Phoebe leaving with Cole, and when he saw Prue leaving the manor, half an hour later, he hid behind a parked car and waited for Prue to leave before knocking on the front door; a few minutes later, Lexie ran to the front door and opened it.

"Kevin, I thought I told you I wasn't going to go out with you tonight" She smiled naively. "I'm grounded...again!"

"Come here" He placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her close. "I needed to see you... to taste this sweet mouth of yours..." He leaned down and avidly searched for her lips. She closed her eyes and allowed his mouth to explore hers. As always, he shifted hands and caressed her body with dexterous fingers. Lexie's body started shivering, and she abruptly pulled back; her respiration was fast and ragged. Kevin knew now that it was only a matter of time before he could convince her to go all the way.

"Wait... m-my sis-t-r..." Lexie tried to speak but Kevin smiled and muffled her words with his lips. Lexie wanted to pull away once more but he held her tighter. Once again, she naively relented under his touch.

Kevin finally broke up the kiss and covered Lexie's eyes with his hand. His face looked somewhat funny, completely stained with Lexie's lipstick. "I have a surprise for you, Come with me" He gently guided her down the front steps, and silently stood beside her. "Don't worry, I know for a fact your sisters are not home, and I also know it might take longer for them to get back"

"I don't understand...why do you say that? Do you know something I don't"

"Forget it... I was just rambling" Kevin grinned. "Let's focus on the surprise"

"A Harley?!?!" Lexie shouted excitedly when Kevin uncovered her eyes and she saw a beautiful motorcycle right in front of her. A bright, new, black Harley Davidson. "Since when do you like bikes?" Lexie asked without taking her eyes off the black and shiny marvel.

"Here, have some of this... it was made specially for me ...and you, of course" He smiled and put the cigarette on her lips. Lexie carefully gazed around and smiled when she saw the coast was clear for her to smoke; She grabbed the cigarette and took a deep breath, all right, I'll do it "Just once" She smiled and drew in deeply.

"Yeah, sure, that's what you always say" He smacked her playfully. She muffled down a laugh and nearly choked with the smoke.

"Well... I think I started liking motorcycles since I found out how much you like them; and how much I'm going to enjoy riding this one with you on the back" He smiled arrogantly at her. "Come on... lets go for a ride!" Kevin snatched the helmet from the handlebars and gave it to Lexie. "Put this on"

"I can't" she answered with frustration. "I'm ... grounded, ... I'm supposed to...."

"Bull shit! Don't tell me you're actually going to do what your sisters want" He smiled with mockery. "Don't you have a mind of your own?... can't you just decide for yourself?" Kevin kicked the bike's tire. "Damn it, do what you want for a change!"

Alexia shrugged and lowered her head; thinking about his boyfriend's words for a moment. She knew she had to obey her sister, but she didn't want to look like a baby before Kevin's eyes. She narrowed her eyes, put the helmet on and hopped on the motorcycle.

"Let's get out of here!" She shouted.

"That's my girl!" Kevin chuckled and jumped on the bike. "Hang on baby... you're about to experience the best ride of your life!"

Lexie smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend's waist. "Show me then"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kevin stopped his motorcycle in front of an exclusive club and took his helmet off. "Let's have a beer" He turned around and looked at Lexie "And I certainly won't get 'no' for an answer"

"But Kevin, I don't like lager, I don't even drink, and I can't go inside dressed like this, lets go someplace else, please?"

Kevin laughed while slowly getting off his bike "You look beautiful... and of course you'll have a drink, I mean, it sounds ridiculous, you not drinking but do smoking hashish! NUTS! Here, let me give you a hand... We'll have some champagne to celebrate" He chuckled and lifted Lexie by the waist, giving her a small kiss before putting her down. Lexie lowered her head and nodded. "Good, that's my girl" He turned to the valet parking attendant and tossed him the keys. "Take care of it Robbie"

"Kevin... I think I shouldn't be doing this... come on, take me home, please" Lexie clasped her boyfriend's arm and squeezed it.

"Sure, as soon as we have celebrate" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him.

"Celebrate what? Kevin, I don't understand, besides, I feel so out of place" She stopped at the entrance. "I can't go inside wearing jeans... and my sisters will kill me if... and, and..."

"And nothing", he cut her words off. "This is one of my dad's clubs; so chill, and enjoy, nobody is going to say anything to you." He pulled Lexie's hand and walked inside. It was a crowded, fancy, and very dim lighted club. He guided her directly to his private cubicle, which by the way, had an excellent view to the dance floor, and was luxuriously furnished. "Nobody will bother us in here" He sat down on the black leather sofa and pulled Lexie onto his knees. "We'll have a hell of good time...you'll see baby" He pulled back her hair and settled his hand on the back of her neck. "Relax...you're so stiff" He slowly leaned over, found her lips and kissed her passionately; Before Lexie knew it, she was resting her back on the sofa and Kevin was all over her, trying to take her shirt off.

"All right...stop, ¨Ple-ase Kevin, tak-e it eas-y" Lexie managed to twist her head to one side and freed her lips from Kevin's. "I think it's better if you t-ake me h-m" He kissed her again and muffled her words, but she nervously pushed him away. "Please Kevin, I said stop!"

"Damn it, Lex; I thought you liked me" Kevin sat up and turned his back on her; with an

easily perceived sound of disappointment in his voice and an devilish smile on his face. He knew how easily it was for Lexie to get upset, and he knew too well hot to make her feel guilty; he just loved to play this mind game over and over again with his naive girlfriend.

Lexie reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I do... I like you... it's just that... I can't" She softly replied.

Kevin slowly walked away from her, pretending to be annoyed and hurt. "I thought we had something cool going on"

"We do, but try to understand; I have... how can I say this, well, I'm ... and they... when it comes to... and... I'm rambling" She sighed. "The truth is that... I..." She scratched the top of her head. "Oh, God, this is so embarrassing"

"Rachel please; stop acting so childishly"

"Ok, ok" She took a deep breath. "The truth is that I'm still a virgin," She finally mumbled; her voice softer than usual, and covering her face with both hands. "And I don't think I'm ready yet"

"Oh baby" Kevin was stunned by Lexie's words, but he finally turned to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He couldn't believe what Lexie just said; it came as a big surprise for him, but he loved the idea of having a virgin girlfriend. "There's nothing to be ashamed of" He kissed her gently. "Now I like you even more" He was thrilled to know he was soon going to have a virgin girl in his bed; it was only a matter of time. _"I believe she's the first virgin in my book" _He smiled at his own thought. "Ok, let me take you to your house, before you get in trouble" He tried to be nice.

"Too late Kevin" Lexie shook her head. "I wouldn't even dream about going back right now, I'm dead meat anyway"

"Well, in that case, lets have that drink and enjoy each other's company for a while longer... you're already in trouble, so what else do you have to loose" Kevin shrugged and stared at his girl. Lexie narrowed her eyes and smiled widely.

Kevin barely waved his hand and a waiter was quickly by his side, holding a shiny silver tray with a bottle of Dom Perignon and two silver cups.

"Kevin..." Lexie whined.

"One on, just one lousy sip" He smiled and 'gently' forced the shiny cup in her lips. "You'll love it" He smiled, searching inside his pockets for another hashish smoke. "We'll go to the moon...and then I'll take you back to your place"


	16. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Sixteen

**Faith Kingsley:**  Dude, Kevin will get what he deserves, believe me; And you're right, Andy-Prue love is just awesome! (and peanut2lb does a great job writing them, don't she?) No, Andy and Prue are not married, I made a mistake, I uploaded the 'unrevised' chapter 15, but now I've made the right corrections and replaced that chapter with the right one. Thanks for reviewing dude.

**Peanut2lbs:**  Dude, you can breath now!  Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had some 'momentarious blockorious syndrome' but I think evereything's back to normal again. **_This chapter sixteen is specially dedicated to you, peanut, because you gave me the 'ambush' idea.  Enjoy!  Thanks for your cool review._**

**LeftBehind:**  Dude, yes, you're right, Sophie has not been around latetly; II was saving her for the last chapter; but I'm going to find a way to slide her in somehow.  Thanks for reminding me of her and thanks a lot for your review.

**Princes Pinky:**  Yeah, Andy was good right? You're just like 'yours truly' dude, I always picture the scenes in my head and also have vivid visions of what's going on. I'm sorry, but Kevin is definitely going to get worse! Thanks for your review.

* * *

C.C. McKenna 

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Sixteen

Piper suddenly turned her gaze to the club's entrance and look at her older sister; Prue was slowly walking down the stairs, frowning, and absentmindedly finding her way through the strident crowd. It only took a glimpse, a fraction of a second, for Piper to find out how disturbed and worried her sister was. She closed the cash register and hastily turned to the bartender "Bobby, cover me, will you?" She asked, carelessly tossing her apron behind the bar. "I'll be right back"

"Sure boss" Bobby nodded. Piper quickly dried her hands and hurried to meet her sister.

"What is it honey? What's going on?" Piper grabbed Prue's hand and guided her to their private table; Phoebe and Cole were already there.

"I tried to talk to her Piper... but she didn't even want to open the door" Prue plunged herself on the sofa and pulled back her hair. "I just don't know what else to try, I waited for maybe half an hour after Phoebe left with Cole, trying to talk to her but she's so stubborn, she never opened the damn door, and I didn't want to force myself into her room"

Piper shook her head and gently squeezed her sister's hand, "You did the right thing, calm down, we'll find a way honey, don't worry"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kevin and Lexie were slightly intoxicated when they arrived at the manor. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Kevin kissed Lexie, holding her tight.

"Sorry...I can't" Lexie kissed him back. "My sisters will go crazy, and besides, I'm not ready...yet"

"Aren't you afraid of being alone in this huge house?" He kept kissing her.

"Well...actually I am, but my sisters will be home soon, so I'll go to bed and wait for them" She instinctively grabbed the gold charm her sisters had just given her and rubbed her thumb on the engraved surface.

"What is it?" Kevin fixed his eyes on Lexie's chest. He gently grabbed the** triquetra** and carefully examined it. "What kind of weird symbol is this, what does it mean?"

"It's a long story" Lexie pulled the charm free from his hand and smiled.

"Well make it short, cause I ain't leaving here without an answer"

Lexie sighed. "Ok, but promise me you won't mock me and you'll keep it a secret"

"I'll try"

"Kevin!"

"Ok, ok, I promise" Kevin smiled.

Lexie took a deep breath and sighed before revealing her sister's most valuable secret. "My sisters are witches...and they have very special cool powers" She wrinkled her nose, waiting for Kevin's reaction and never realizing it was the drugs Kevin gave her, the ones that were making her reveal what she wasn't supposed to.

Kevin remained silent for a moment, staring into Lexie's eyes. "Define powers" He smirked.

After a long explanation, Kevin smiled; he was satisfied with Lexie's lack of discretion, and quickly started planning a way to take advantage of that situation.

"Don't worry baby...your secret is safe with me" He kissed her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow in soccer practice" He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Ok" Lexie sighed, enjoying her boyfriend's touch; she smiled and reluctantly went inside the empty house. Kevin chuckled and walked to his motorcycle... his hand closed in a tight fist, and the gold charm carefully wrapped inside it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on Prue...say yes" Andy smiled and gently held her hand. "It's a great restaurant, I promise you'll love it" He insisted.

"Go on Prue...you need to take your mind off Lexie for a while" Piper encouraged her.

"Yes Prue, we'll wait for you here...go grab a bite and then get back for a drink and a romantic slow dance...that will help you relax" Phoebe added, kissing Cole's cheek. "Right baby?" She kissed him again, this time she tried a 'French-kiss'.

"Ok, ok" Prue smiled at her sisters. "You might be right; thanks guys, I love you" She whispered.

"We love you too" Both sisters jumped on their feet and kissed her sister's forehead.

"Go on...go on..." Piper gently shoved her away. "We'll be here, take your time"

Andy smiled and wrapped his arm around Prue's shoulders. "Come on...sister's orders"

He smiled and led her up the stairs.

"We can take my car" Prue offered. "It's right here, why walk?" She stood beside her car, keys at hand.

"No, let's take mine come on, it's only a block away, don't be lazy!" Andy replied. "I'm the man here, remember that" He frowned.

"Yeah, right, but behind the alley?" Prue's eyes went wide. "You left the car behind the alley? Now that's really smart; what is it with cops and dark alleys, anyway?" Prue shook her head.

"Come on, it's not that late, I'm sure it's not dangerous...**yet**" He mocked. "Besides, you're forgetting your boyfriend is a cop and..."

"And what?!" Prue asked anxiously.

"And your car doesn't even have a roof!" Andy laughed and Prue gestured rolling her eyes.

"Ok...Inspector" She gazed down and opened her purse to put her keys back inside. When she lifted her eyes, her heart stopped beating for a second. She instinctively reached out to grab Andy's arm and shielded herself behind his back. She knew Andy was strong enough to fight two, maybe three guys at a time, but five?...five were just too many.

"Andy...please, just give them what they want...don't try to fight them" Prue whispered.

"It's ok Prue, just stay behind me...and please, don't try anything 'funny' yourself" Andy spoke through clenched teeth. "You know what I mean"

"Hey yao man" One of the gang members walked towards the couple. Andy slowly stepped backwards; always protecting Prue. "We need your money, your watch, your phone, your car...and your girl" He chuckled with sarcasm.

"Listen, you can take all you want, but you're not touching the girl, you're going to stay away from her" Andy spoke sternly as he carefully started taking off his watch and bravely locked eyes with their assailant.

"Oooh, you're my hero!" The leader clapped his hands together; then turned around and made a sign to the rest of the gang; in a matter of seconds, all five members, out of nowhere, pulled out bats, chains, knifes and guns. Andy and Prue were quickly shoved in the dark alley.

"Oh my God...Andy" Prue muttered and pulled Andy against her body; while the five punks quickly lunged themselves towards them. Andy was the first one to receive a bat swing on his shoulder. Prue raised her hand to send them flying away, not really caring if she exposed her powers, but she received a bat swing on her stomach right after she tossed one man towards the concrete wall. Nobody seemed to care about the strange incident; they were all too busy trying to get what they wanted.

Prue fell heavy on her knees, out of breath, gasping, trying desperately to get some air into her lungs. Her leather bag fell open on the floor, beside her, and she immediately reached out for her cell. Her sight was blurry, unable to focus to use her powers and defend herself or her boyfriend, but she managed to speed dial Phoebe's cell number. Two men stood quickly beside her and violently pulled her to her feet. She tightened her fingers around her phone, hiding it from her aggressors.

Andy was fiercely fighting the rest of the enraged gang; he picked up a bat and was ready to hit the leader when Prue called out his name.

Phoebe was on the black leather sofa, entangled in Cole's arms, both mouths melted as one.

Her cell was on the table, on vibrating mode, slowly sliding around the cherry oak surface. It was too noisy for her to listen and she was too busy to notice it; but for some strange reason, she broke the kiss and quickly turned around looking for her sister. Piper was at the bar and she suddenly lifted her eyes to meet Phoebe's; they held their gazes for a moment until Phoebe noticed the persisting movement of her cell. She quickly reached out to grab it and hastily flipped it open. Prue's name was on the display.

"Prue?!!" Phoebe shouted, pressing the cell tightly against one ear and covering the other with her hand to muffle the noise. Piper was at Phoebe's side in no time.

"What is it?" Piper asked with nervousness. They both knew something was wrong; they both could feel it. Phoebe raised her hand, and squinted, trying to listen, trying to figure out what was going on at the other end of the line.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"A-andy..." Prue gasped. "Please" She bit her lower lip to suppress the pain she was feeling. Andy quickly turned around to find Prue seized by two men, her arms tightly gripped on her sides, one pointing a gun to her head, and the other one, a long, edgy knife against her stomach. Her legs were weak, barely supporting her own weight.

"Ok...ok" Andy quickly dropped the bat and raised both hands above his head. "I'm unarmed...see? I won't try anything...let her go...please" He hissed. "Take everything...take it all"

"PRUE!!" Phoebe shouted, suddenly realizing what her sister was going through.

"Too late for that, COP " The leader walked towards Prue, and gently caressed her cheek. "What a waste" He kissed her quivering lips and quietly grabbed the knife from the hand of one of his boys.

Prue's body tensed to his touch, somehow predicting what was about to happen. "No, please...wait" those were Prue's last words before she felt a piercing sharp blade burning inside her stomach. Her attacker viciously twisted the blade and slowly slid it up until it reached the bottom of her ribs. Prue screamed and fell heavily on the concrete floor. The pain she was feeling was too much for her to handle.

"OH MY GOD!!" Phoebe shouted again; she was already on her feet, breathing heavily and petrified looking into Piper's eyes. "What do we do?...what?"

"They just left, so she must be close by" Piper said.

"No!" Andy shouted, his eyes locked with Prue's for a fraction of a second before he fell unconscious on the ground.

"A...ndy" Prue whispered while lying flat on her stomach. Her cell strongly gripped inside her hand, and close to her face. She struggled against the heaviness of her eyelids, and the numbness of her legs; she never liked the sight of blood, much less its peculiar taste, but this time, her mouth wasn't even able to identify the fluid that was slowly trickling down the corner of her mouth. She desperately tried to breath in; her cheek resting flatly on the cold pavement; feeling how her life was slowly slipping away.

Piper snatched the cell phone from Phoebe's hand and dragged her sister up the stairs.  Cole followed them closely, confused, not really sure of what was going on.

"Prue!!?" Piper shouted on the phone once they were outside P3. "Where are you?...what's going on?" She pressed the cell harder against her dry lips. "Answer me!...Prue!" Piper slowly scanned the surrounding area.

Prue opened her eyes and stared at her hand with difficulty, she could still feel her cell loosely gripped inside it. Her vision was distorted, unclear, but Piper's voice kept her alive. She wanted to talk to her sister, she wanted to let her know just how badly she needed her right now; but her voice just wouldn't come out.

"I guess you won't be needing this anymore" The leader walked slowly towards Prue and stood ominous beside her. He smirked and stepped on Prue's hand, crashing her cell, as well as her fingers. Prue released a weak, barely audible cry; she saw the aggressor's foot, but wasn't able to look up and see who he was was; in fact, she was too weak to feel the pain he was inflicting on her. "Compliments of a good old friend" He viciously kicked the side of her stomach.

"Prue!" Piper shouted and covered her mouth with the tip of her fingers. "Phoebe, she's hurt...she's badly hurt!"

Prue coughed some blood out and her body started shaking out of control; she was having convulsions. The man in front of her seemed to be enjoying her condition and laughed when she stopped shaking, finally unconscious. She was never aware of his evil presence, neither of the pistol he was aiming at her. He pulled back the trigger and got ready to fire his gun when suddenly two gunshots were released and he fell heavily on Prue's back. The rest of the gang members turned their backs around and saw Andy holding a smoking gun.

Piper and Phoebe opened her eyes wide in shock when they heard the detonations; they held each other's hands and ran towards the place where the terrifying sounds came from.

"Wait, Phoebe, you don't know what you're up against!" Cole tried to stop her without any luck, but refused to try again when he saw the determination and fear in her eyes, so he ended up following them.

"Prue!" Piper yelled from a distance when she saw her sister lying on the floor. Andy was on her side with both hands pressuring on Prue's wound, to stop the bleeding, but the injury was rather large and seriously deep. "Phoebe...call 911!" Piper ordered quickly kneeling beside her sister. "Oh my God...oh my God!...what happened" She bit her lips to suppress her cry.

"We were mugged" Andy replied, his eyes fixed on Prue's unresponsive body.

"Mugged?" Piper shook her head. "But how? You're a"

"Cop...I know" Andy swallowed hard and turned to face Piper, he was obviously still in shock. "They just took Prue's purse...I don't know...it's kind of strange....the way they..."

"Ambulance is on its way" Phoebe interrupted dropping her knees beside Andy. She bent down to check her wounded sister and her body shuddered when she saw Prue's pale face. "Piper...she's not breathing...Prue's not breathing!"

"What?!" Piper bent down and tried to find her sister's pulse; she placed her index finger on her throat but there weren't any signs of life.

"Andy do something or move aside!" Piper shouted. Andy reacted quickly and started CPR, giving Prue mouth-to-mouth resuscitation; Phoebe helped with the rhythmic compressions on her sister's unmoving chest; but with each thrust Phoebe made, Prue's wound seemed to open wider and bled freely under her hands. They constantly repeated the process for more than fifteen minutes; exactly what it took the ambulance to arrive.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What's taking them so long?" Piper stood nervously outside the OR. "They've been in there for more than two freaking hours!"

Phoebe walked slowly towards Piper. "I know honey, but she was badly hurt...and she lost a lot of blood too" Phoebe spoke calmly, gulping down the big knot in her throat and holding her sister tightly in her arms. Piper buried her head in her younger sister's shoulder and closed her eyes; she needed the gentle comfort her older sister had always given her; she needed Prue's arms, and Phoebe knew it.

"Where's Andy?" Piper raised her head and wiped her puffy eyes with her sleeve.

"Him and Cole went to the station house and then they were going to the manor to pick up Lexie" Phoebe gently stroke back her sister's hair.

"Lexie... yeah, I completely forgot about her"

"It's ok...it's understandable" Phoebe whispered pulling Piper closer to her and gently kissing her temple.

Piper released a small, quiet laughter and Phoebe quickly held her at arms length.

"What?" She asked surprised, "what is so funny?"

"Nothing, is just that... I always thought I was stronger than this, I mean, at least strong enough to take care of you, not the other way around"

Phoebe smiled weakly and slowly guided her sister to the waiting area. "I know exactly how you feel sweetie, and believe me, you don't have to feel bad about it...I'm trying hard to be strong for you, for both of us, God knows I really am"

"Piper...Phoebe...how's Prue?" Andy entered the waiting room and quickly knelt beside them. "Has the Doctor said anything yet?"

"Not yet" Piper barely spoke. "We're still waiting...did you bring Lexie?" She softly wiped her eyes again.

"Yes, she's in the hallway, she didn't want to come in here" Cole answered. "But I think she needs you... she is acting a little weird"

"I'll go with her" Phoebe quickly stood up and grabbed Cole's hand. "Come with me baby...take me to her"

Lexie was standing by the window, completely unaware of what was going on around her; her forehead resting on the cold glass, and occasionally wiping some silent tears from her cheek. Andy had told her about what happened outside P3 and she just couldn't get Kevin's words out of her head. Phoebe stood quietly behind her sister and softly wrapped her arms around her. Lexie remained still.

A middle-aged nurse appeared in the waiting room and walked directly to Piper and Andy. "Miss Halliwell is in the recuperating area; as soon as she comes around she will be taken to her room"

"But how is she?" Piper stood nervously in front of the nurse. "How did the surgery go?"

Andy wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders and pulled her tight.

"She's out of danger" Dr. Stevens suddenly arrived and stood beside the nurse. "She's a very strong young woman; we managed to stop the internal bleeding but she needed a blood transfusion" He stated. "Everything went perfectly well, she didn't need to be taken to ICU, don't worry, she's going to be fine".

Piper slowly released the air she was holding since the doctor started talking and nervously smiled, burying her face on Andy's chest.

"You can wait for your sister in her room; nurse Black will take you there and be sure your sister will get the best care there is"  Dr. Stevens gently patted Piper's shaky shoulder and left the room.

"Thank you Doctor" Andy whispered, still holding a trembling Piper tightly in his arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	17. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Seventeen

**Peanut2lbs:**  Welcome dude, I was just being honest. I'm really in love with your writing skills _AND THE_ _WAY YOU PERFECTLY WRITE PRUE-ANDY._  Shame on Lexie!  That girl revealing her sisters' secret---bad news!!  Your mind is traveling beside mine---wait till you find out what's Kevin going to do with that info!!  Thanks for your review.

**Faith Kingsley:** Oooh, sorry dude, If it makes you feel better, I hated myself too because Prue is my favorite, but don't worry, she's tough, she's going to be ok---at least until---(secret!) Yeah, yeah!  that Kevin is a scumbag!  He'll get what he's been asking for!  Sorry Faith, Prue-Andy fluff coming up in next chappie.

**Princess Pinky:**  _Dude, YOU CAN PUT DOWN THAT PINK SIGN NOW!!_   sorry, I had to make Prue suffer for a while, but she'll be ok.  Really? Prue-Andy romance was good?  I have my doubts, I wish I could be as good as Peanut, but I'll keep trying hard. Still thinking about bringing Leo though; Yes, Lexie is such a #$&$# for revealing the big secret. This update will show who's responsible for the mugging and yeah!! a final big twist heading your way! 

* * *

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Seventeen

Kevin bent down and woke up Rachel with a kiss. The room was dark and quiet, but even asleep; Rachel recognized Kevin's lotion.

"Kevin!" Rachel wiped her eyes and tried to focus on the digital clock from her night table. "Jesus, it's four in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Kevin jumped in bed. "I feel so fucking good, and I had to share this happiness with someone" He chuckled. "Remember the cop I told you about?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Rachel kept wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Well, he must be wishing for his own death right now"

"I don't understand" Rachel yawned.

"I ordered his girlfriend's death, remember? And now I need to celebrate, come on, wake up Rachel, focus!"

"Oh fuck off!" Rachel pulled the sheets up to her chin. "What about Lexie, why didn't you go to her in the first place?" She covered her face with the satin sheets.

"Oh, she must be real busy right now, and besides, I don't think she would be in the mood to be celebrating her sister's departure"

Rachel uncovered her face and quickly sat up. "What do you mean?"

Kevin smirked. "I think I told you that the cop's girlfriend was no other than Lexie's sister... and now Lexie is a sister short"

"You didn't!" Rachel smiled evilly. Her eyes were wide and blissfully bright.

"I did!" Kevin proudly bragged and eagerly lunged over Rachel, desperately unbuttoning his shirt. Rachel laughed.

"That was a great idea Kevin... I told you, killing the cop's girl always works in the movies" She nodded. "Oooh, you just don't know how I wish I could see that bitch right now and laugh at her face!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"A-andy" Prue softly whispered and slowly opened her eyes. She had been unconscious for more than twenty-four hours and her sisters had remained beside her all the time.

"Prue" Piper squeezed her sister's hand and quickly leaned over to kiss her forehead. "My God, I thought we lost you," She cried.  "Sweetie, Andy is not here"  Piper whispered softly in her sister's ear.   Prue closed her eyes again and tried to speak but she wasn't able to get a single word out.

"It's ok sweetie, don't tire yourself, you're too weak right now; Andy just left but he said he'd be back later this evening" Phoebe spoke softly into her sister's ear and gently kissed her temple. "You're ok, you're ok now" She tenderly stroked back her sister's black hair with one hand and softly wiped her tears with the other. Lexie remained apart, jealously keeping her distance.

"Lexie, baby, you can come closer" Piper said softly and reached out her hand. "She's not fully awake but she'll know you're here" She whispered.

Lexie slowly approached her sister's bed and hesitated a little before placing a soft, quick kiss on her cheek. She smirked and swiftly walked to the door.

"I'm going home, I need the rest" Lexie grabbed her jacket from the sofa and hurriedly opened the door.

"But Lex" Phoebe tried to stop her baby sister.

"Sorry Phoebe, I can't stay, not now; I'll be home if you need me" Lexie spat before leaving.

"What is wrong with her?" Piper asked worriedly, slightly closing her eyes and gently holding Prue's hand in hers. Prue didn't realize her baby sister's sudden exit, fortunately, she had gone back to sleep way before even noticing Lexie's hasty, cold and distant kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lexie opened the manor's door and quickly lunged herself into her best friend's arms. "Where were you Sophie!?" She hugged her tighter. "I've missed you so much, I'm going nuts in here, I need some 'x' pills before I go crazy!"

"No you don't, you just need to calm down, that's what you need" Sophie softly closed the door with her foot and walked inside, holding a very shaky friend in her arms. "I bet you haven't eaten a damn thing; am I right or am I right?"

"I'm not hungry" Lexie whispered.

"I don't care dude; you're going to eat something, then we'll talk" Sophie said, slowly turning her gaze around the house. "Are you going to tell me where the kitchen is or am I going to have to spend all night looking for it?" Sophie joked. Lexie quietly grabbed her friend's hand and took her to the kitchen; she silently sat on one of the stools while Sophie buried her nose inside the fridge.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have you heard about Her?" Rachel asked while looking through the menu.

"No, I've been to her place a couple of times; the damn house is still empty, and she's not answering her cell" Kevin took the whiskey cup to his mouth and slammed his free hand loudly on the table.

"I haven't seen her in school either" Rachel added still checking the menu. "What if I choose the baby lamb?"

"Fuck Rachel; I'm talking about Lexie's whereabouts and all you can do is think about the damn food"

Rachel tossed the menu on the table and angrily stared at Kevin. "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you brought me here to have dinner... and I'm starving!"

"All right, all right, let's order and eat fast, I'm going to Lexie's house again; maybe she's back by now"

"Whatever!" Rachel rolled her eyes and annoyingly grabbed the menu again. "I think I'll order Lobster; yeah, Lobster Thermidore would be fine"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Finish your milk Lex" Sophie suggested without looking at her friend; instead she kept digging in her plate.

"I don't want any more milk"  Lexie gently pushed the glass with her gold lighter.

"Girl, this lasagna is delicious" Sophie licked her fingers.

"And I don't want any more lasagna either!" Lexie stood up, "Come on, let's have a cigarette" She grabbed the red box from the kitchen's counter and pulled her friend towards the living room. Sophie grabbed her plate and took it with her.

"So, where have you been? You said you were going to call me" Lexie pulled her knees to her chest and rested her back on the huge fluffy sofa.

"I had to do some traveling...I needed to see somebody; so I went to Chicago" Sophie kept eating.

"Chicago?...but you don't have any family, whom did you have to see?"

"I had this boyfriend...and I was feeling kind of lonely, you know" Sophie sat beside her friend, chewing some lasagna.

"He lives in Chicago?

"No, his parents do" She swallowed and wiped her mouth with a clean napkin.

"Did you talk to them?" Lexie blew out some smoke.

"Of course not" Sophie placed the plate on the center table and rubbed her hands together. "I went through their mail and checked their phone bill; that's how I found out he now lives in Boston...and he's happily married, by the way"

Lexie shook her head. "But Sophie, you're supposed to keep yourself in hide; don't tell me you spoke to him"

"Don't be silly!" Sophie smacked her friend's head. "I stood outside his home; two fucking days; watching his way of life, his wife...his kids; he has two beautiful girls" Sophie's eyes suddenly welled up.

Lexie hastily grabbed her friend's hand and softly squeezed it. "I'm sorry Sophie" She whispered; quietly releasing a couple of tears herself.

"It's ok dude" Sophia wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and forced herself to smile. "I'm ok; Now, tell me, what in the world is upsetting you so much to make you get that stuff inside you?"

Lexie lowered her head and stared at the floor for a moment before answering. "My sister was almost killed a couple of nights ago"

"Shit! Who? Who was hurt?" Sophie asked concerned.

"It was Prue" Lexie sighed and nervously lit another cigarette with the one she was still smoking.

Sophie shook her head. "You are way too nervous Lex; take it easy" She kept staring at her friend's shaky hand. "Prue is out of danger right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, even more reason why you should be calmed" Sophie got closer to Alexia and lovingly wrapped her arm around her neck. "Or is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Actually...there is" Lexie pulled back her hair and took another mouthful of smoke. "Prue has been trying to steel my boyfriend" She hissed.

"Boyfriend?" Rachel squinted. "Who's your boyfriend? Wait! Don't tell me you are still dating that lowlife prick?! ... Kevin is his name! Right?"

"Yeah, I'm still dating him, and he's no prick!" Lexie got on her feet and glared at Sophia. "My own sister has been trying to get Kevin to bed... her bed, to be more specific!"

"Wow, I didn't see that coming" Sophie said, not quite believing. "But are you sure? I mean, this is a very serious accusation you're making here"

"Yes, I'm sure; and it's very difficult for me to accept that my own sister is being a conniving bitch" Lexie swallowed hard and looked at Sophie, who was softly blowing some air into her fist and staring at the floor. "Are you listening to me?" Lexie snapped.

"Yes, I'm listening to what you're saying, but I'm not sure if these words are really yours or Kevin's" Sophie slowly raised her head and locked eyes with Lexie. "Think about it; Kevin is not what you think; I know the kind of shit he is, I've seen him in action" She stood in front of Lexie and grabbed her shoulders. "Explain to me why all of a sudden you're hooked on ecstasy pills?" Sophie asked sternly.

Lexie hesitated and drew back. "I really don't have to explain myself to you or to anybody else for that matter"

Sophia shook her head with disappointment again. "It's foolish of you to go on with this farce; why risk yourself...I don't understand"

"WHAT?! What is it that you don't understand?!" Lexie retorted. "I'm being very clear"

Sophie sighed. "I don't understand why my best friend keeps lying to me" She walked slowly towards Lexie and grabbed her hand. "What the hell happened to you Bond?"

The doorbell interrupted Lexie before she could say another word. She nervously pulled her hand free from Sophie's and ran towards the front door to open it.

"Well, well, well; who do we have here? It's Lexie, isn't it?" Kevin mocked as soon as he saw his girl standing in front of him.

"K-kevin... I... uh..."

Kevin grabbed the door and stood next to Lexie. "Are your sisters home?"

"N-no" Lexie nervously stuttered.

"Good, now tell me, where the hell have you been?" Kevin harshly shoved her backwards and let himself in. "I've been trying like crazy to get a hold of you!" He shoved her back again. "Where the fuck were you? I tried calling you at home; I tried your cell, and I even came here a few times looking for you!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards. "Where-the-fuck-were-you!?"

"At the hospital" Lexie mumbled. "Prue and her boyfriend were mugged"

"Mugged?" Kevin asked with a little hint of nervousness. "A-are they ok?"

"Yes"

"Both of them?" He squinted.

Lexie closed her eyes and swallowed the big gulp in her throat before answering. She was nervous and her legs were slightly shaking. "Yes, both of them are ok, but p-please Kevin, you're hurting me" She said with a very soft, low voice.

"Well, that's exactly what I want to do, stupid!" Kevin chuckled. "I want to know why you didn't call me; why you didn't tell me about your sister! A simple phone call would have been enough! Who the hell do you think you are?" He slapped her face with the back of his hand and held her at arms length. "I'm going to show you who's the man around here!" He yelled.

"Really?" Sophie asked sarcastically as she decided it was time to put a stop to her friend's brave boyfriend. She fearlessly stood in the middle of the foyer, smiling. "Are you going to bring him? cuzz I really would like to meet a real man" She winked an eye. "No offense dude!"

Kevin hastily released Lexie and turned to Sophie. "Who the hell is this? I thought you said you were alone"

Lexie fearfully shook her head. "W-what I really said is that my sisters weren't home, a-and..."

"Shut up!" Kevin shouted. "I asked who she was!" He grabbed Lexie's arm tightly.

"She's Sophie, Sophia Johnston, she's my best friend"

"Sophie? Best friend?" He smiled scornfully. "How come you never mentioned her?"

"I, I don't know; I guess I never had the..."

Sophie quickly walked to her tense friend and wrapped her protective arm around her shoulder. "Listen Kevin, Lexie is not feeling well right now, so I would really appreciate for you to leave"

"I'll leave when I want to leave!" Kevin grabbed Sophie's arm and harshly pulled it away from his girlfriend.

"Kevin, no please!" Lexie stood between her friend and her boyfriend. "Leave her out of this"

"Well, tell her to mind her own business and I'll leave her out; in fact, she's the one that has to leave, and right now would be good!"

"Ha, ha!" Sophie mocked. "So you can beat the shit out of her?" "No way, you're hallucinating dude... you had brain surgery, didn't you?" She laughed louder. "I would never leave my friend here alone with a bastard like you!"

Without any warning, Kevin landed a hard right to Sophie's cheek, sending her flat on the floor. She fell on her back but didn't stay down; she was immediately on her feet, and all over Kevin.

"Sophie, please don't do this!" Lexie shoved herself between them, trying desperately to pull her friend apart. Kevin strongly waved his arm and violently lunged Lexie against the foyer's table, bringing Sophie to a halt.

Sophie was quickly by her friend's side and helped her get on her feet. "Are you ok Lex?" She asked with concern before turning to Kevin.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lexie squinted and softly rubbed her back.

Sophie nodded and glared at Kevin. "If you don't leave this house right now, I'm calling the police" She grabbed the cell phone from her pocket, and flipped it open.

"Sophie..." Lexie spoke nervously; knowing that the last thing her friend needed was to be near Cops.

"No Lexie... I will... I swear to God I'll call the fucking cops" She hissed.

"Are you going to stand there and do nothing about this bitch?" Kevin glared at Lexie.

Lexie bit her lower lip and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry Kevin," She whispered as she slowly walked towards Sophie for protection.

"Fuck Alexia; I'm your boyfriend!" He shouted. "And she's... she's..., oh, wait a minute, does it mean... you and her..."

"NO!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

"I should have known better!" He chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'm leaving, but you and I are not through yet, we have to finish this fucking conversation; remember you're still my girl!" He walked closer to Lexie and roughly kissed her trembling lips. Sophie furrowed her nose and shook her head with disgust.

When Kevin was finally gone, Sophie took Lexie to her room; both girls needed to rest, but they spent a couple of more hours talking about Kevin, Prue and Lexie's nasty new habits.

Lexie didn't accept she was wrong, and she never accepted the fact that Kevin was violent; she said that he acted that way because it was her fault for not calling him or letting him know what had been going on with her sister. Sophie was pissed, but couldn't convince her friend about how wrong she was. They both finally fell asleep, on the same bed, but just as good friends, nothing more, and nothing less.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	18. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Eighteen

**Peanut2lbs:** Dude, thanks a lot for your review, and here's my update, hope you like it. Story about to end, so stay tuned---You rock! P.S. I bet Sophie and Lexie had nightmares after Kevin's insinuation! LOL

**Kinky:** Naughty, naughty,---yet temptive---But ---NAW!!!

**Faith Kingsley:** Dude, what can I say-- Sophie is a little fiesty! ain't she? Thanks for your great review!

* * *

C.C. McKenna 

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Eighteen

Andy Knocked softly on the door, he didn't wait for a response and slowly showed his head inside. "Can I come in?" He whispered.

"Andy... sure, come on in!" Piper smiled widely. "Prue's been asking for you"

"She has huh?" He quietly stepped inside, trying to be as silent as he could. "How is she?" He leaned over and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"She comes and goes; she's still being heavily sedated, she's in pain, but stable thank God"

Andy smiled and gently ran his fingers through Prue's black hair. "I'm sorry Prue" He lovingly kissed her forehead, her eyes, and finally stopping on her lips; he gave her a soft, warm kiss. "I love you, Prue Halliwell," He whispered.

"I know" Prue groggily replied without opening her eyes. "Where have you been inspector?"

Andy smiled and kissed her soft but dried lips again. "I've been busy; something important" He answered, placing a straw on his girl's lips. "Here, have some juice" He added.

Prue slowly sipped a little liquid and opened her eyes with difficulty. "You mean there's actually something more important than me?" She smiled weakly.

"No, no, you know there's nothing for me in this world more important than you" He kissed her lips again.

"Don't get yourself in trouble because of me Andrew" Prue whispered. "I know what you'll do when you find them" She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lower lip to suppress the sharp pain in her stomach. "Just forget about them... please" She held her breath. "I'm ok now... I'm alive, and that's what matters".

"No, Prue, I can't forget about what happened, I need to find those bastards"

"Andy...I don't want you to get hurt, please" She took a deeper breath and held the air inside. "Oh God" She sighed and placed her hand on her wound. It was slightly bleeding.

Piper slowly approached her sister's bed and leaned over her. "Do you want me to call the nurse so she can give you something for the pain?" She lifted the sheets to check on her sister's wound. "It doesn't look good"

Prue shook her head. "I need to be awake, I don't want anymore sedatives" She grabbed the covers from her sister's hand and gently covered her body. She was shivering and sweating at the same time. "Excuse me, but I'm cold" she whispered, immediately pulling back her hair, revealing a sweaty forehead.

Andy grabbed his handkerchief and softly wiped Prue's face. "It's a nasty gash you have there, you should allow the nurse to give you a sedative"

"Actually, what's hurting more right now is my hand" She slowly lifted her casted arm. "Purple cast, can you believe this?" Prue rolled her eyes.

"Uhm... you see, that was Phoebe's idea" Piper smiled, holding both index fingers up. "She has a thing for purple color, don't be harsh on her"

Prue softly nodded. "Where is that sister of mine, anyway?" She asked softly, her eyes tightly closed, still trying to rid the pain.

"She's in the cafeteria with Cole... and Karen" Piper rubbed Prue's shoulder, still concerned for the pain her sister was deliberately holding back. "Stop being so stubborn Prue, you need to be checked, your wound is bleeding"

"I'm calling the nurse" Andy urgently pressed the red button on the wall, and gently caressed Prue's cheek. "Sorry Prue, but I am not letting you go through this" He frowned and held her hand; Prue took a deep breath and grasped it tightly.

Nurse Black put away her stethoscope and carefully closed Prue's robe again; her body was slightly shaking, so she hastily wrapped it with an extra blanket. "You'll feel better in a couple of minutes honey; I added the sedative to your I.V. and changed the bandages; but you need to stay calm to avoid any more bleeding" Nurse Black whispered and Prue softly nodded. "I'm going to leave now, call me if you need anything... anything at all sugar" She smiled and walked outside the room to show everybody in.

Andy stood by the doorframe and silently stared at Prue; he gave her a weak smile, and tried to put aside the guilt feeling; the useless, incompetent feeling he'd been experiencing since he saw Prue falling on that dark alley; hating himself for not being man enough to keep her safe.

"What?" Prue asked shyly. "Are you going to just stay there or are you coming right here beside me and kiss the pain away?" She carefully slid her body and patted the bed to show where exactly she wanted him to be.

Andy raised his eyebrow and swiftly walked to the bed. "You'll feel better in no time" He said, softly kissing his girlfriend's lips. Prue clumsily grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged him closer, prolonging his heavenly kiss and deliberately pulling him into bed.

"I know" Prue cheekily whispered and Piper smiled enjoying her sister's daring side for a change, shyly turning the other way to give them some privacy.

"W-where's L-lexie?" Prue asked after a long kissing session. "Is she s-still m-mad at me"

"No, no, no, s-she's home, she... uh, she had some important essays to turn in tomorrow, but she was here before, she was really worried about you"

"Uhu" Prue mocked. "Just d-do me a f-favor; don't leave her a-alone; she... needs us..." Prue barely finished her sentence before falling into a deep slumber; the sedative had already taken effect.

Andy smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, softly pulling the sheets over to cover her weak body. "Piper, I hope you don't mind me staying for the night" Andy smiled and took the seat beside Prue.

"Of course I don't mind, in fact, I really appreciate it; you're the kind of medicine my sister really needs. She giggled.

"Thanks" Andy gestured and gently held Prue's hand from where he was seated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Honey, Kary is right, Prue is out of danger; so there's no reason for you to still be worried" Cole kissed Phoebe's hand "Come on, give me a big smile before I leave"

"You're leaving?" Phoebe puckered. "I don't want you to go, I don't want to be alone... where are you going now?" She whined while Karen tried to hide a spontaneous laughter.

"Mmmh, too many questions in a single breath, pumpkin" Cole grinned. "I need to go to you know where, and talk to you know who" He whispered through clamped teeth.

Karen slowly put down her cup of coffee on the table, smiling. "Listen, I think I better go and leave you guys to talk freely" She stood up and cracked her fingers.

Cole hastily grabbed Karen's hand and pulled her back to her chair. "Forgive me Karen, I didn't mean to be rude, please stay"

"Yeah sweetie, don't mind him, he just likes to play interesting" Phoebe playfully smacked Cole's shoulder blade. "Stay with me, Kary, please?" Phoebe gave her best 'puppy eyes look' to her friend.

"Ok" Karen shook her head. "You know I could never say 'no' to that sweet look of yours; but just till Brian arrives; he said he'd pick me up in about two more hours" She stated looking at her wristwatch. I still have to go to school tomorrow... or is it today?"

"Thanks sweetie" Phoebe sighed, immediately turning to Cole. "Uhm... baby, can you do me a favor and stop by the manor to check up on Lex? Just to see how she's doing"

"Sure honey" Cole placed down his unfinished lemon pie and wiped his mouth with a perfectly folded napkin. "I'll be glad to" He leaned over and kissed Phoebe good bye.

"Don't shimmer" Phoebe whispered in Cole's ear right after she broke the kiss.

"I know" Cole whispered back. "I'll be back sweetheart" He gave her another kiss no the forehead and left the table.

"He's so cute" Karen gave Phoebe a small playful shove.

"Yeah, and he's all mine" Phoebe beamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cole shimmered in Alexia's room and slowly approached the bed. "Wake up Alexia you have to go to the hospital" He patted the girl's back and playfully ruffled her hair. "Phoebe is worried about you" He walked to the mirror and bent down his knees a little to straighten his tie.

Sophia was startled by Cole's sudden touch and swiftly sat up, nervously pulling the sheets up her chest. "Who the hell are you?" She shouted. "How did you get in here?"

"Ooops!" Cole turned around and smiled nervously. "Am I in the wrong house or what?"

Humiliated, he scanned the place around.

"I see you've met Sophia" Lexie mocked closing the door behind her. Her hair was dripping wet and her body barely wrapped in a rather small towel. Cole gasped and immediately turned his back on Alexia.

"Yeah, I did... didn't I?" Cole chuckled, his eyes still fixed on the wall. "So? What do I tell your sisters?"

"Tell them I'll stop by later" Lexie grabbed the quilt from the bed and wrapped it around her wet body.

Sophie shook her head, gazing from one side to another, trying to figure out what was going on. Lexie smiled and lifted her hand wide open, letting her friend know that everything was ok.

Cole carefully walked outside the room, smiling; He was a complete gentleman; he never looked back, but he silently thanked God for mirrors.

"Are you coming to soccer training with me?" Lexie dropped the quilt and slid herself inside a sweatshirt.

"Nuh uh" Sophie pulled the sheets aside and grabbed her jeans from the floor. "I need to go to the apartment, I haven't been there for ages"

Lexie raised both eyebrows and incredulously stared at her recently awakened friend. "Aren't you going to take a shower? We still have plenty of time you know" She smirked.

"No" Sophie quickly replied. "What I really want is for you to tell me who that hottie was" She said without noticing her friend's persisting gaze.

"He's just Phoebe's boyfriend, no big deal" Lexie wrinkled her nose. "And he is a de... d-delight" she nervously grinned and continued zipping up her jeans. "He's cute nonetheless" She added and turned to Sophia. "I'll drop you at your apartment... hurry up if you want to eat something before we leave"

"Why the sudden rush?" Sophia asked. "You said we had plenty of time"

"I need to see Kevin and straighten things up" Lexie grabbed her backpack and smiled.

"Alexia Bennett!!" Sophie spat.

Lexie walked out of the room, deliberately ignoring her friend. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen" She shouted from the hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie arrived at campus, parked her motorcycle, and slowly approached Kevin's Porsche. She had intentionally looked for a place to leave her bike near his new toy. Kevin was sitting on the hood of the black car and several friends were hanging out around him.

Lexie cleared her throat as she stood beside Kevin. "Can we talk?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know" Kevin replied without looking at Lexie. "Why don't you talk to your friend Sophie instead?" He mocked.

"Kevin, please... "

"Ok!" He raised his voice. "Go over there and wait for me" He signaled a nearby tree and went back to his conversation. Lexie quietly walked towards the tree and uncomplainingly sat underneath it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm telling you she's fine" Cole pinched the bridge of his know and smiled. "Her girl friend, Sophia, was with her; I believe she spent the night at the manor"

"Ok" Phoebe whispered. "Piper is at the house, as soon as she gets here, you and I are leaving" She grinned. "we need a shower"

"That sounds perfect" Cole wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist and pulled her close to him. "Can't wait to be with you" He kissed her passionately.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sorry Kevin" Lexie's voice was barely audible. "I promise never to leave you out of my family matters".

"What about Sophia?"

"I'll talk to her, she'll do whatever I ask her"

"Ok" Kevin grabbed his girlfriend and smiled. "I'll give you one more chance...I want to go to the Hospital and visit Prue"

"What!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	19. Inexperienced Love: Chapter Nineteen

**Peanut2lbs:** Yup! Purple! Have something against purple?...tell Phoebe! lol Thanks dude....story will get a little better as it approaches its end.

**Faith Kingsley:** Dude...I'm going to wait for that ice cream and those cookies, 'cause Kevin is really going to get it!

**Princess Pinky:** Hey kiddo! thanks for reviewing...in the library?! dude, that's cool! Please don't hate me though, cause Kevin is going to pull a lot of Halliwell's hairs soon!

**SJ/SASA-16:** DUDE: WHO LIKES KEVIN???!!! Don't worry; he's going to .....?

* * *

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Nineteen.

"Did I stutter? I said I want to go visit your sister" Kevin lifted Lexie's chin and gave her a small kiss. "You have a problem with that?"

"No" Lexie answered softly.

"Good, that's what I thought so; listen, I'll let you go to your sister after classes and I'll meet you there a couple of hours later, I need to do something first"

"Ok" Lexie muttered. "But I still think you shouldn't be visiting her; she's not very found of you right now"

"I don't care what you think" Kevin turned his back on Lexie. "Go do whatever it is you do and I'll see you later at the hospital" He gazed over Lexie's shoulder and saw Karen walking towards them; he shook his head with annoyance. "Here comes that bitch" He spat and quickly went back to his friends, leaving Lexie standing alone.

"Hey kiddo!" Karen shouted from a short distance, cheerfully walking to Lexie's side. "I didn't see you yesterday at the hospital" She stated but Lexie remained silent. "Are you all right? Is everything ok?" Karen asked glaring at Kevin.

"Yeah, everything's fine, in fact, everything's just perfect" Lexie mocked and Karen shrugged watching her leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come in" Piper raised her voice while she dropped the magazine she was reading on Prue's bed. She softly patted her sister's leg and got on her feet, waiting for the door to open and reveal who was behind it. "Lexie! You don't have to knock sweetie" Piper smiled and gave her sister a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came, Prue's been asking for you" Piper whispered in her sister's ear; Lexie raised her shoulders and rolled her eyes, obviously not thrilled to be there.

"Lexie!" Prue carefully sat up and smiled widely. "Hey, you're here; I was seriously thinking about going home and drag you all the way here!" Prue joked but Lexie didn't find it amusing.

"Well… I've been busy" Lexie slowly walked to her sister's bed and hesitantly bent down to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but much better" Prue kept smiling. "I hope you're not mad anymore"

"No" Lexie lied.

"Fine, because Kevin is definitely not worth…"

"I rather not talk about him, if you don't mind" Lexie interrupted.

"Ok, fine by me" Prue reached out and grabbed her little sister's hand. "Come sit by my side" She carefully scooted over. "Tell me how are things going for you"

"Prue… uhm" Piper interrupted. "I need to go to the club and Phoebe is God knows where with that boyfriend of hers, so, you think it's ok if I leave you with Lexie for an hour or so? I promise I'll get back to you 'pronto'" She giggled. "Well, as soon as I can"

"Sure" Prue smiled. "Go ahead, take your time; Lexie is the perfect company for me right now"

"Good" Piper nodded, grabbing her coat and her purse from the sofa. "Lexie, please take good care of our sister and make sure to call the nurse if she's in pain or if she…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Lexie rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine"

"Okie-Dokie" Piper propped herself to smile. "I'll be right back sweetie" She gently kissed Prue's forehead and Lexie's as well, ignoring her evident fed up face.

Lexie walked to the window and gazed outside. "I know it's not allowed to smoke in hospitals" She stated; nervously biting her bottom lip and keeping her eyes fixed on the beautiful marble fountain on the backyard. "But I really need to smoke; now, can I do it here or do I have to go outside?"

Prue shook her head; her eyes softly closed. "Ok" She sighed. "You can go ahead and smoke in here; but do it quick, I don't want nurse Black on our backs if she finds out; You wouldn't like her" Prue smiled, still holding her sister's hand in hers.

"Thanks" Lexie pulled her hand free and nervously lit up a Marlboro. Her mind kept struggling against the thought of choosing between her sister and her boyfriend. "Uhm… Prue" Lexie spoke softly, not sure of where to start or what to say.

"What?" Prue asked warily. "I know something's bothering you; what is it?"

"You do know I" She drew in a mouthful of smoke. "God, this is hard for me to say"

"Just go ahead and say it; I'm not an ogre, I'll understand, whatever it is" Prue assured.

Lexie gazed heavenwards. "This is bloody ridiculous!"

"Honey, just say it" Prue was getting worried.

"Well, you know I love you, don't you?" Lexie deliberately covered her eyes to avoid her sister's gaze but she could still feel Prue's mocking eyes on her.

Prue smiled relieved. "Yes, I know honey" Prue's sweet, understanding words were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening with a loud thud.

"Kevin!" Lexie almost choked with the smoke and quickly jumped to her sister's side. Prue grabbed Lexie's hand and held it tight.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked annoyed. "You are so not welcomed here, so can you please leave" She glared at Kevin and tightened her grip on Lexie's hand.

"I need to talk to you, Prue" Kevin walked towards her, breathing heavily. "Alone" He added.

"Yeah? Well I don't" Prue raised her voice and tried to push the red button on the wall for assistance, but she immediately drew back her hand, wincing a little, when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach "Just get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

Kevin shook his head and stood still by the bed. He reached out and placed his hand on top of Prue's, pressing her stomach a little harder. He smirked when he saw a little pain sparkle in Prue's hurting eyes. "Get out Lexie, leave me alone with your sister"

Lexie nervously approached Kevin and tried to calm him down, but he was too enraged to even notice her. She tried to pull his arm away from Prue but she was definitely unable to move him. "Kevin, please, don't do this" She kept struggling.

"Get the fuck out!" Kevin grasped Lexie's arm and harshly pulled her away.

Prue tightened her teeth, suppressing the pain, and hastily sat up. "Don't touch her! Lexie, please stay here, you don't have to listen to this jerk"

"Sorry Prue" Lexie bent down her head and reluctantly walked out of the room, hating herself for being so pathetic and shamefully weak.

"Lexie, please don't leave me alone with this prick" Prue shouted, but didn't get a response from her sister. "Lexie!" She called again, and this time, she got a scornful laughter from Kevin in return.

"What do you want?" Prue slowly leaned back on her flat pillow and stared angrily at Kevin. She pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and slowly licked her dry lips. "I'd like to know what kind of sick mind control you have on my sister."

"Mmh, I don't know; it could be love, or perhaps fear; but one thing I know for sure; and it's that whatever it is, definitely beats the 'Power of … sister's love'. He smirked. "Doesn't it?"

Prue's expression immediately changed, and mentally tried to convince herself that Kevin couldn't possibly knew about them… about the Power of Three. "I want you to leave right now" She shouted.

"Sure, I'll leave; as soon as I tell you what I came here to say"

"Well go ahead, say what you want to say and leave" Prue was nervous but she knew too well how to control herself. Kevin, on the other hand, was hating Prue's strong determination, and he quickly started planning a way to brake her.

"Prue, You know I like you… I mean, I've always liked you, ever since you were in College; you're an obsession, a dream, you're a…"

"Get to the point!" Prue shouted.

Kevin grinned. "Did you know that boyfriend of yours went to see me the other day?"

"No"

"Well, he did, and he 'tried' to kick the shit out of me?"

Prue squinted. "Andy? Andy beat you?" Prue failed to hide her smile. "I don't understand why would he…"

"I think you do" Kevin clamped his jaw, interrupting Prue's mockery. "I'm the reason you're in this hospital right now" He sighed, enjoying every single word he said.

"Excuse me?" Prue glared at him, nervously biting both lips. "Are you implying that…"

"Yes I am sweetheart" Kevin said what Prue was afraid of hearing. "He beat me up… now it's only fair for me to beat his girlfriend; as simple as that" He chuckled. "The real plan was to kill you, but for some lucky reason you survived" He added.

Prue bent her head down, strongly pinching the bridge of her nose. "You are crazy Kevin" She slowly raised her head to meet his psychotic look. "Get out of my room!" She shouted. "You are a thoroughly contemptible, detestable person."

Kevin smirked and tightly grabbed Prue's chin. "You turn me on when you talk nasty" He smiled, "One more thing, sweetheart" He tried to kiss her lips but Prue violently swapped his hand away. "Now that you know what I'm capable of doing, I feel the need to tell you that you have to dump that nice boyfriend cop of yours" He kissed her hand.

Prue pulled her hand free and violently shoved him back. "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to…"

"What?!" Kevin grabbed her wrists and squeezed them tightly. "You're going to call that stupid, second class cop?" He spat, holding his face only one inch away from hers. "I'm shaking!" He spat. Literally.

Prue tried to pull back and get her arms free but he was too strong. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm going to enjoy every bit of the moment he kills you!" She grinned, enjoying her own evil thoughts.

"What?!" He shifted hands and gripped Prue's chin. "What did you say?"

"You heard me" Came her muffled reply.

"I don't think I'm going to be the next victim here love" Kevin smirked again. "Either you get rid of him or I swear I'll cut him into little pieces and mail them to you one by one until the Cop puzzle is complete" He laughed with contempt. "I want you for myself; I'm dying to touch you, to make love to you" He wanted to kiss her again but Prue quickly shrank back, glaring at him with disgust and refraining herself from being violent, which by the way, was turning out to be the hardest thing she'd ever desist from doing.

"You're not scaring me bastard!" She hissed. "My fiancé is going to be here any minute; why don't you try telling him all these yourself"

"I see you're not taking me seriously" Kevin kissed the top of her head. "But let me remind you that your little sister will do anything I ask" He slid his hand between the bed and Prue's back and gently lifted her up to meet her eyes. "Did you know I'm going to be her first?" He kissed Prue's lips. "Did you know your little sister is still a virgin?" He laughed. "I'm so excited I can hardly wait to have her in my arms" He whispered in Prue's ear. "And in my bed" He added with sarcasm.

Prue violently shoved him back; her heart was beating faster than ever and her jaw was tightly clamped. "You better not lay one single hand on her or…"

"Or what?!" Kevin grabbed Prue's hair and harshly pulled her head back; slowly approaching her quivering lips.

"Or I'll rip your head off!" Andy spat as he violently pushed the door open. "How does that sound?" He lunged himself over Kevin and brutally grabbed him by the neck; he pulled him away from Prue and landed his fist on his jaw. Kevin's knees gave way but Andy held him up and harshly hit him again, this time bursting both his lips. Prue screamed and pulled her knees up to her chest, just seconds before Kevin fell lifelessly on her bed. Andy practically carried Kevin away and tossed him on the black leather sofa; He was fuming; he glared at the cringing, trembling body in front of him and loosened his tie while he slowly advanced towards him. "I thought I told you not to go near Prue or her sister," Andy hissed, angrier than ever.

Kevin spit out some blood and whipped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm not staying away 'Andy'… I like them both too much to let them go just because of you" He smirked just before receiving another sturdy right on his left eye.

"Andy please, that's e-enough" Prue shouted as she tried to sit up to calm her boyfriend, but her sight suddenly turned hazy; she unsuccessfully tried to seize herself from the bed's chromed rail and fell heavily on the floor; unconscious.

"Prue!" Andy forgot about Kevin and immediately ran to her side; he knelt on the floor, carefully lifted her head, and softly placed her on his lap. Kevin smirked and slowly searched his pocket, looking for his knife.

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	20. Inexperienced Love Chapter: Twenty

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

November 29, 2004

**Peanut2lbs**: Hey there Peanut! Nice to hear from you matey; Sorry I didn't get back to post this chapter sooner, but you see, boyfriends are really demanding! LOL Hope you like it dude, and, thanks bunches for reviewing.

**Faith Kingsley:** Yup dude, Andy can be so romantic when he's mad, ain't he? Tell you what; I'll see what I can do to fix that Prue-Lexie situation.

**Princess Pinky:** Hey, don't feel bad, I did get your review by e-mail, and you're right, it didn't show on the review list, but it's fine by me, 'cause now I get to have two wonderful reviews from Princess Pinky on the same chapter. So, you're weird, huh? rolls eyes well, that makes two of us!. Yup, Andy ROCKS…ask Peanut2lbs!

**PrUe AnD AnDy:** Sorry for the cliffy, to tell you the truth, I hate them myself. Thanks a lot for your review and for liking my story, which by the way, sometimes I think it sucks! See ya dude.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Andy was nervously trying to bring Prue back, he gently patted her face several times, but with no avail. Kevin found the knife in his pocket and grasped it tightly, smirking, enjoying the special moment… anticipating the final winning stroke.

Feeling the sweet taste of victory in his mouth, his arm suddenly soared above his head and quietly lunged himself over Andy; but Lexie jumped on Kevin's back before he even touched his targets, both falling harshly on the floor, just a few feet away from the bed.

Andy instinctively covered Prue's limp body with his own; everything happened so fast, he barely had the chance to shout a delayed no after he saw Kevin quickly spinning around and cruelly sliding his knife in Lexie's shoulder.

Looking towards the source of the voice, Lexie's eyes suddenly went wide when she felt the knife slowly piercing her body, she held her breath while Andy's shout deafeningly echoed through the room. Lexie's eyes, still in shock, stared at the knife in her shoulder in fear and unconsciously started shaking, while Andy, still kneeling and holding Prue's head, managed to pull his gun out and aimed it straight towards Kevin.

Lexie mentally waited for the sound of Andy's voice to fade, she listened to the frightening silence for a couple of seconds and nervously turned around to take a better look at her assailant; she incredulously watched his bloodied hand and his crazed eyes staring at her. She took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat, gazed back to Andy, and finally cocked an eye back to her wound.

"W-why?" She asked softly, gazing at Kevin.

Kevin's answer was a malicious, barely audible whisper. "I'm in love with your sister" He smiled, enjoying the pain in Lexie's eyes.

Lexie bit her lower lip to suppress her cry but unfortunately was not able to hide her welled up eyes. Kevin slowly reached out and tried to touch her face but Andy's voice stopped him.

"Move one inch and I swear I'll put a bullet between your eyebrows" Andy took a deep breath and tightened the grip on his gun. "Don't tempt me" He hissed, immediately grabbing a pillow from the bed, and single-handedly placed it under Prue's head. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to Lexie; his gun still carefully aimed at Kevin. "Are you ok kiddo?" He crawled to Lexie's side and clumsily pressed his handkerchief on her shoulder.

Lexie's lips involuntarily quivered. "Y-yes, I'm ok… I think" She replied softly. "How's my sister, how's P-prue?" She slowly spread her gaze and saw the motionless body of her sibling. "Damn it Andy, She's hurt!" Lexie shouted and quickly stood on her feet, forgetting about her own injury. "I'm going to get the doctor" She hastily ran outside, feeling a little drowsy herself but scared enough to be moved by the huge amount of adrenaline in her body, leaving Andy with a gun aiming at Kevin, and her sister completely oblivious of the situation.

Kevin slowly stood up; he wiped away the blood from his lips and glared at Andy. "You've got nothing on me asshole" Kevin smiled. "If you take me in… My Father will bail me out faster than you can blink" He chuckled.

Andy grabbed Kevin's arm and violently bent it on his back; he was very cautious in putting away his gun before he skillfully handcuffed him. He threw him on the floor and glared at him. "I'm going to put you away, and I don't care if your daddy tries to bail you out tonight, you'll be committed and booked, and I'll make sure you stay there" Andy picked him up, tossed him on the sofa and quickly lifted Prue from the floor; he kissed her eyelids and laid her back on the bed. "It's going to be all right Prue" He whispered even though he knew she wasn't listening. Kevin chuckled with sarcasm.

Lexie ran through the hall and arrived at the nurses' station, yelling for help. There were only two nurses on that floor, the VIP floor, and they were watching TV. Lexie shouted again and they jumped, startled by her screams. "My God, what happened to you?" A nurse quickly grabbed her and took her inside a room to take care of her bleeding shoulder.

"Wait, it's not me… it's my sister, she's the one that needs help" Lexie nervously muttered before she was taken away but the nurse didn't seem to be listening. "Damn it; it's my sister, not me!" Lexie insisted standing by the door, clutching the doorframe to avoid fainting. The floor started to spin around out of control.

"Ok, ok, we'll get to her right away, but you need attention here, so lay back" the nurse started taking Lexie's shirt off while the latter slowly sat down.

Doctor Stevens quickly arrived at Prue's room, followed closely by a couple of nurses; he hastily headed directly to Andy's side; Prue was slightly stirring and trying to keep her eyes open. Dr. Stevens checked her pupils and sighed with relief. "She's ok, it was only a black out" He said to no one in particular and gently patted Prue's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, still listening to her heart with his stethoscope.

"Andy…" Prue said softly, not acknowledging Dr. Stevens' question.

"I'm here Prue" Andy grabbed her hand and lovingly kissed her forehead. Prue was still a little dizzy, so she kept her eyes closed while she squeezed Andy's hand tightly.

"Where's her sister… how is Alexia?" Andy asked, with a soft whisper and fixing his eyes on Dr. Stevens'.

"She needed some stitches, but she's in good hands right now, don't worry" Dr Stevens scratched his head, trying to figure out what went wrong. "What happened in here?" He turned his gaze around, finally pausing on Kevin.

Andy quickly grabbed Kevin's arm and tossed him aside. "Never mind Doctor Stevens, everything's under control now, please just take good care of Miss Halliwell while I take this jerk to the police station" Andy leaned down and softly kissed Prue's lips, several times; she smiled but she couldn't focus her sight quite well yet. Andy kissed her eyelids and whispered a soft I love you in her ear. "I'll be back Prue, just get some rest and I promise I'll try to be here when you wake up" Prue nodded and remained still, wishing she could make her weakness and her dizziness go away. "I'll be here" She joked.

Lexie had seven stitches and a bandage on her left shoulder, it was a rather deep cut, and she was supposed to stay in bed, but she knew her sister needed her. Her injury was painful but she was trying hard to dissimulate. Her denim shirt was blood stained and torn, but her jacket was in the room, ready to cover everything up. She winced a little and patiently waited to regain strength. She sighed and walked straight to Prue's room, knocking quietly on the door.

"Can I come in?" Lexie asked softly before entering her sister's room.

"Yes, go ahead and close the door" Prue answered coldly, not putting down the book she was reading.

"You ok?" Lexie asked softly, not really expecting to hear an answer; she slowly walked to the sofa and grabbed her jacket. "You gave me a big scare when I saw you on the floor… all white and pale… and" She smiled weakly when she saw Prue's apathetic look. "You ok? She asked again, while she painfully zipped the leather jacket on. "You want me to call the doctor?"

"I'm much better now, thank you, and no, I don't need a doctor" Prue raised her eyes over the book to take a quick glance at her sister and quickly went back to her reading. "So there's no reason for you to stay here" She sighed deeply. "You can go home now, I'll be ok"

Lexie chewed her bottom lip to get rid of the small grin on her face when she saw her sister holding the book upside down. "But Prue… I can't leave you alone, Piper specifically asked me to take care of you and…"

Prue annoyingly interrupted her sister's words. "And now I'm asking you to leave; your presence here is not necessary" She said coldly, as she reached out to grab the remote from the side table, turning the T.V. on.

"What do you mean?" Lexie couldn't believe her sister's indifference and slowly walked to her side. Prue kept her eyes stubbornly away from her sister and fixed on the TV. "I'm talking to you Prue" Lexie stood in front of her sister, deliberately blocking the television set. "Are you kicking me out?" She squinted. "Is that what you're doing?" She asked with a slight movement of her head.

Prue turned the TV off and glared at her sister. "Yes Einstein" She rolled her eyes.

"But why?" Lexie shrugged. "W-why are you doing this?"

Prue sighed deeply and stared at her sister for a moment "Because I've just realized how much you care about Kevin"

"Prue…I don't"

"I" … Prue held up her hand, motioning her sister to hush. "I… asked you please not to leave me alone with that prick and you didn't care, … you left" Prue furiously pulled back her hair with both hands. "I still can't believe you left!" She took a deep breath. "You actually left!" Prue turned and locked eyes with her sister for the first time, cocking both eyebrows. "And now that I don't need you… you want to stick around; isn't that ironic?"

Lexie broke her sister's gaze and stared at her shoes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But it's not like that, let me explain"

"No, I'm sorry too," Prue sighed; she wasn't upset anymore; she was disappointed and she wanted to be alone. "But I'm not in the mood for explanations right now; Just go home Lexie; Phoebe should be here any minute and so should Andy"

"But… Pruue…Please… I want to stay"

"No, Alexia, I mean it, please leave" Prue was relentless.

Alexia fixed her eyes on the floor and took a long, slow breath. "Ok" She mumbled, finally realizing that her big sister was not going to change her mind, no matter what she had to say. "I'll be home if you need me" She leaned over to kiss her sister's cheek but Prue swiftly whipped her head away from Lexie.

"Don't worry, I won't need you… In fact, I don't need anybody right now, just go!"

"Fine" Lexie shook her head with annoyance, but still managed to stay calm. "I love you," she whispered before leaving.

"Sure" Prue wiped away a couple of silent tears from her cheeks and mechanically turned the TV on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	21. Inexperienced Love: Chapter TwentyOne

**Peanut2lbs:** Hey mate, glad you liked the Lexie's intervention, just hang on, this story is getting a little more angsty,...the CC angsty way... Thanks a lot for reviewing dude.

**Princess Pinky:** Don't worry dude, Andy is going to be fine. You're right about Kevin, we haven't seen the last of him yet.

**PrUe AnD AnDy:** Yup dude....Prue will certainly be ok... **SHE IS MY FAV! **

**Faith Kingsley:** Sorry Faithy, Kevin will not stay in jail forever, he still has to make the Halliwell's lives a little more miserable, or it wouldn't be fun for me to write! ---Did I just say that?--- God, I'm mean!

* * *

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Twenty-One

Andy and Phoebe ran half way to through the E.R. until they reached the elevator. They were both nervous and very anxious to get to Prue.

"You should have told me the minute it happened Andy" Phoebe repeatedly pressed the elevator's button, impatiently waiting for the door to open.

"Sorry Phoebe, it's just that everything happened so fast… and I just wanted to get that scum to the station" Andy checked his wristwatch and shook his head. "Come on, come on" He anxiously hit the red button, "But as I told you, Lexie was with her, so stop worrying"

"Look who's talking!" Phoebe managed to smile weakly, trying to get rid of her nervousness, when suddenly the doors opened.

"Great!" Andy stated. "I was thinking about taking the stairs" He tried to be funny.

"Yeah, well, me too" Phoebe grabbed Andy's hand and dragged him inside. "But this is much better" She smiled as the doors slowly glided back in place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie parked her motorcycle on the driveway and carefully got off; she walked inside the house and pulled out the helmet with one hand to avoid any unnecessary pain in her

shoulder. She was tired, maybe weaker than she was supposed to be, so she decided to make a quick stop on the living room's futon to relax a bit and recuperate some strength before climbing up all the stairs. She slowly leaned back, cringing a little when she accidentally touched her wound trying to take her jacket off.

"Damn!" She muttered under her breath and closed her eyes tightly. She grabbed a cushion and slowly embraced it, trying to get some rest. She fell asleep the moment she laid her head on the pillow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The elevator's doors finally slid open; Phoebe and Andy quickly found their way out and quickened their paces through the hall; Andy was grasping her future sister-in-law's hand, and Phoebe was lost in her thoughts, allowing Andy to drag her along with him. They both barged into the room, causing Piper and Prue to jump on their places.

"Prue!" Phoebe ran and hugged her sister. "My God… Are you ok? What did he do to you? Oh God… I swear I'm going to kill him!" She kissed Prue's forehead, eyelids, and cheeks repeatedly, abruptly ending her kiss attack with a huge sloppy kiss on the top of her sister's head. Prue smiled and lovingly enveloped her hectic sibling; Phoebe rested her head on her sister's chest, relishing her warm touch.

Prue slowly fixed her dark blue eyes on Andy's concerned ones; She winked and Andy gave her a sweet smile. "I've missed this kissing madness of yours" Prue whispered in her sister's ear without braking eye contact with his boyfriend.

Phoebe closed her eyes and slightly nodded as she tightened her arms around her sister's neck. "I know" She answered softly. "I've missed it too" Her words barely audible.

"Where's Lexie?" Andy carefully scanned the room. "I thought she was going to stay here with you" He walked to Prue's side and kissed her forehead. "At least that's what she told me before I left"

"I asked her to go home" Prue pulled back her hair and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. Phoebe slowly pulled away and warily stared at Andy.

"Bad idea" Piper added. "You shouldn't have been alone"

Phoebe frowned, still staring at Andy. "B-but I was home just now and she was not there… I've been there all afternoon and…"

"You must have crossed paths" Prue stated, now shifting her eyes on the TV. "She left about an hour ago"

Phoebe was not convinced; deep down inside she sensed danger. "I don't think so Prue… maybe she's in trouble or something" She squinted. "Where do you think she might be?" Phoebe glanced at both sisters.

"Are you serious?" Prue asked with anger. "I told you she's home" She annoyingly stated. "I didn't want her here with me, I'm too pissed off to deal with her right now"

"I don't understand" Phoebe cocked an eyebrow and wiped her face, slowly turning to meet her big sister's eyes. "What could she have possibly done to make you that angry?

Prue released a deep sigh. "I asked her not to leave me alone with Kevin and she did! She chose him over me… over her own sister!" Prue shook her head. "I still can't believe her"

Andy nodded with disagreement. "It's not like that Prue, she didn't chose Kevin over you; she would never do such thing"

Prue glared at her boyfriend. "Andy, I know what I saw, I was here, believe me" she mocked.

"Why do you think I got here on time to stop him?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "You tell me"

"I was here because I received a phone call from Lexie; she called me from Campus and told me that she was coming to see you; and she urged me to be here because Kevin was determined to pay you a visit and she was really worried for you; she was sure Kevin wanted to hurt you…and she was right"

Prue stared at Andy; her eyes ready to burst. "You mean to tell me that she actually helped you" Prue's voice was broken but she quickly cleared her throat.

"Didn't she tell you?" Andy asked.

"How could she?" Prue shook her head. "I never gave her a chance," She whispered to herself.

"So… I gather you don't know what happened to her either" Andy asked with nervousness.

"What?!" Piper walked towards Andy, finally breaking her silence. "What exactly do you mean by that? What happened to her?"

"Andy?" Phoebe stood in front of him. "Answer Piper's question, please"

"Well…" Andy held Prue's arm and gently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "When you passed out…I went to your side and… Kevin…."

"Kevin what?!" Piper shouted.

"Let him finish, please Piper" Prue held out her hand and Piper anxiously grabbed it. She was never going to accept it, but she was afraid of listening to what Andy had to say.

Andy swallowed hard and continued with his narration, "Kevin pulled out a knife and he attacked us, but Lexie got on his way" He walked away from the bed and stared outside the window. "She was injured," He said without facing the sisters.

An icy feeling washed over Prue for a brief second, but it was long enough for the chill to make her shiver involuntarily. There was tension in the air for a moment while Andy's voice echoed through the room, slowly bouncing around the walls. Still unmoving, Prue waited for further words, but silence prevailed.

"I-injured?" Prue cleared her throat again. "How bad?" Her body stiffed a little when she felt her sister's hands on her trembling shoulders.

"It was her shoulder" Andy tried to diminish the incident. "Kevin trusted his knife in her upper body and she got seven stitches; well, at least that's what she told me when I stopped by to see her before I left with Kevin to the station"

"She's hurt and she's alone God knows where…" Phoebe immediately searched for her telephone inside her purse. "I'm dialing her cell" She said, determined, but with a broken voice.

Prue slowly pulled her knees up to her chest, ignoring her own pain for a moment, and covered her mouth when she heard the "I'm breaking the habit" song from Lexie's cell phone coming out from the black leather sofa.

Piper quickly picked it up and turned it off. "She must have dropped it without even noticing" She said and threw the cell back on the couch; Phoebe dialed again; this time to her best friend.

"One thing has to be clear though," Andy slowly approached Prue's bed. "She saved you… us, to be more specific" He smiled sweetly.

Prue nodded softly and broke her silence with a mixture of weariness, bitterness, and remorse in her voice. "Now I know… and that's why nothing I say or do can make up for what I've done"

"Prue, you didn't know"

"It doesn't matter Andy" Came the whispered reply. "You don't understand… I didn't even let her speak; I… I should have stood by her side…no matter what" She unexpectedly threw the remote against the wall, startling everybody in the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey dude!" Karen answered cheerily when she saw Phoebe's name on the caller ID display window. "How's Prue?… I 'm in my car and on my way to the hospital right now"

"Don't" Phoebe shouted.

"Excuse me?" Karen shrugged and immediately turned the CD player off.

"I want you to stop by the manor first and check up on Lexie…can you do that for me?" Phoebe spoke with nervousness, feeling her heart strongly pounding inside her chest.

"Sure sweetie, I'll… I'll call you as soon as I get there, I'm just a few blocks away" Karen replied, no questions asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie stirred slowly and shifted uncomfortably when she heard the persisting annoying sound of the doorbell; she opened her eyes and quickly shut them back. "Who the hell…" She growled and slowly got on her feet, squinting. She fixed her shirt and reluctantly walked to the entrance. "This better be important," She muttered to herself as she carefully opened the door.

As soon as Rachel saw the door slowly opening, she pushed the door and shoved Lexie back, determinedly walking inside. She was furious.

"You can come in if you want to" Lexie mocked, still holding the door open and ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Rachel didn't answer; her respiration was fast and heavy. Lexie rolled her eyes. "Uhm, Rachel, this is not the time" Lexie forced herself to smile. "I'm not feeling well right now"

"You stupid bitch!" Rachel finally broke her silence, and turned around to face Lexie, her eyes about to burst out.

Lexie sighed as she closed the door. "Rachel, you definitely need a hobby" She shook her head and turned her back on Rachel, walking towards the kitchen. "You thirsty? … Can I offer you something to drink?" Lexie was polite, even though she wasn't in any mood for visitors.

Rachel saw the opportunity and took it; she fiercely charged Lexie from behind and both of them rolled on the wooden floor. Lexie hit her face on their way down, just above the eyebrow, with the rim of the foyer's table; she turned around and tried to get up, but Rachel was well planted on top of her stomach and her shoulder wound was aching miserably.

"What's the matter with you?" Lexie asked while she blinked some blood away from her eyes that quickly started dripping from the shallow gash on her forehead.

"Kevin is in jail because of you!" Rachel slapped her, violently whipping Lexie's head.

"H-he tried to kill us!" Lexie shouted. "That bastard tried to kill me and my sister! So now it's only fair if he's locked up in jail"

Rachel's face changed into a mask of evilness; Her next attack was a flood of blows aimed at Lexie's face and shoulder. Rachel stopped to regain her breath and slowly stood up beside her victim.

Lexie was flat on her back, gasping, never expecting another attack, but she was wrong; Rachel brushed the light sweat from her face and smirked before she started kicking Lexie's brutally beaten body.

Lexie was on the verge of collapse but suddenly gripped Rachel's foot tightly, bringing her to the floor. Rachel fell on her back but immediately shifted over, closing her hand in a tight fist and plunging it into Lexie's wound, tearing out her stitches, and shortly blinding her with pain.

"It hurts huh?" Rachel swirled her hand in Lexie's wound, making her scream in pain. "But it's nothing compared to what Kevin's going to do to you when he gets out" Rachel slowly stood on her feet again. "He's going to kill you!" She shouted.

Lexie defiantly knelt on a single knee, panting, and waiting for her strength to return; painfully, she managed to put some pressure on her shoulder, cringing a bit to her own touch. Suddenly a strong fist clenched around her throat, cruelly lifting her to her feet; her breathing was cut off and her eyes snapped open to see Rachel's fiery, mocking eyes. The door's bell was heard just before Rachel hurled Lexie against the wall; screaming in agony as she fell on the table.

"Lexie?!" Karen knocked with both fists on the door, she was desperate; She knew something was not right, so she started kicking the door trying to tear it open, until the multi-colored crystal shattered into a million pieces.

Lexie opened her eyes and hazily saw Rachel standing over her beaten body; the latter smirked sarcastically, "This is not over yet, Alexia", and ran towards the kitchen, leaving through the back door.

"Lex!!" Karen finally burst inside and dropped both knees beside her. "Sweet mother of Jesus, who did this to you?" Karen leaned down and softly embraced her friend's little sister. "Was it Kevin?"

"Karen" Lexie whispered as she struggled to move, sit up, or anything to keep her friend from being more frightened than she already was, but searing pain ran all through her body.

"Take it easy kiddo, please, just take it easy" Karen gently held her friend down, and tried to be strong and calm, but her emotions burst out on the open, and tears swiftly started streaming down her cheeks.

"R-rach… R-rachelll" She managed to garble before oblivion blatantly took control.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why isn't she calling?" Piper asked, nervously pacing around the room and noticeably out of control. "I think I'm going there right now"

"Calm down Piper, I'm sure she's ok; besides, Kevin is in jail right now, so he won't be trying anything, at least not tonight, anyway" Andy gently wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders and guided her to the sofa.

"I hope you're right" Prue bit her lower lip. "Or I'll never forgive myself"

"Do you want me to go to your house and see what's going on?" Andy smiled, sitting beside her. "Would that make you feel any better?"

"Yes, it definitely would" Prue sighed deeply. "But I'd rather have you here with me" She wrinkled her nose. Andy smiled broadly.

Phoebe went to Piper's side and hugged her. "We'll wait five more minutes, and if she doesn't call, we leave" She pulled her sister closer and kissed her forehead.

"K" Piper sighed.

"There" Karen placed a pillow under Lexie's head and gently ran her fingers on her cheek. "This will help a little, at least until the ambulance arrives"

"I told you I didn't want to go to the hospital, I'm perfectly ok"

"And I told you it was not an option; you need help, I can barely stop the bleeding… your wound is open"

"Damn it Karen!" Lexie hissed, turning her head away from her friend.

"Listen kiddo" Karen gently grabbed Lexie's chin and turned her face to meet hers, "You can scream and kick and holler all you want, but I'm still taking you to the ER; and one more thing," She pulled out the phone from her jacket. "I need to call your sister"

"No, no, no, please don't call her!" Lexie tried to sit up but Karen softly held her back.

"Lexie, I need to call her, they must be worried sick"

"Ok, …ok, call her" She hissed. "But please tell her that everything's fine, that I'm ok"

Karen paused for a moment, staring at the cell phone in her hand. "Sorry kiddo, can't do" She took a quick glance into Lexie's eyes. "Your sister and I don't lie to each other, and I'm not about to start now"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Fine 'Kary'" Lexie emphasized her friend's name. "Just give me the freaking phone… I'll talk to her myself"

Karen smiled and quick dialed Phoebe's number. "See? That's better…just let me talk to her first" Karen whispered while waiting for Phoebe to answer.

"Karen!!" Phoebe yelled as soon as she flipped her cell open. "What took you so long? How is she? How's Lexie? Is she ok?" Phoebe was frantically shouting.

"Phoebe, calm down, she's … she's… listen, Rachel McPherson was with her when I arrived; well, I didn't actually see her, she left as soon as I entered your house, but Lexie said it was her the…"

Phoebe interrupted. "Rachel?… wh---what what was Rachel McPherson doing there? Did she do something to Lex? Did she hurt my sister?"

"Well, see… actually…yeah, she did, but she's uh, she's ok now…well, not ok… 'OK'…but"

"Karen, you're rambling, please let me talk to her"

"Sure" Karen gave the phone to Lexie. **"It's Phoebe… your sister**"

"Rrreeally?" Lexie mocked, then cleared her throat. "P-phoebe…I'm fine, really, Karen is just exaggerating things a little, please stay with Prue, she needs you more than I do"

"Listen sweetie, nothing you can say or do will keep me from going there with you, so please, stay calm, I'm on my way right now…I love you"

"I love you too" Lexie smiled, softly closing her eyes, cherishing those words in her heart for ever.

TBC


	22. Inexperienced Love: Chapter TwentyTwo

**Peanut2lbs:** Dude, hope you like this update, there are a few nasty things comind our way. Thanks for sticking out with me.

**Princess Pinky:** Here's another update for you kiddo. Tell me what you think. I also like Karen, she's cool, ain't she? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

C.C. McKenna 

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Twenty Two

Phoebe put away her cell phone and gazed up to find her sister's eyes eagerly staring at her.

"Well?" Prue raised her eyebrows, slightly motioning her head. "Come on, … what did she say!?"

"What's wrong with Lexie?" Piper swiftly stood in front of Phoebe, harshly pulling her sister's elbow to get her attention.

"It was Rachel… she did something to Lex, I'm not quite sure what yet, but our baby sister's hurt" Phoebe unconsciously pulled her arm free from Piper's grasp and walked to Prue. "I'm going home Prue, at least one of us should be with her right now" She grabbed her bag and tossed her jacket over her shoulder, giving each sister a kiss on their foreheads before leaving.

"Y-yeah, sure" Prue said, turning to Piper. "You should go with her"

"But Prue, you…"

"I'll be ok" Prue smiled weakly. "You just make sure Lex's ok"

"All right then; I'll give you a call when we get there" Piper said, still not quite convinced of leaving her big sister alone.

Prue reached out and gripped Piper's arm while the latter was putting her jacket on; as if she knewhow washer sister feeling."I'll be fine… Andy's here" She smiled with reassurance. Piper nodded and leaned forward to kiss her sister's clammy cheek. "I have to run to catch up with Phoebe"

Prue stared at the door, watching her sister's leave in a hurry, and as soon as they were gone she determinedly turned to Andy. "Call the doctor… I need to go home" she said sternly.

"But Prue…"

"Now Andy, I want to leave now!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Prue…what the hell are you doing home?" Phoebe scolded as soon as her sister answered the phone at the manor. "I've just called your room and they said you 'obstinately released' yourself a few minutes ago" Phoebe shook her head with annoyance. "Prudence, why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Sorry" Prue slightly smiled listening to her little sister. "I needed to be here, I needed to see Lexie" Prue said, slowly lying down on her bed. "Where are you guys?" She managed to draw a bigger smile when Andy lovingly dropped a warm quilt over her.

Phoebe sighed, obviously still upset. "At the hospital! Lexie's in the ER right now, … Piper's with her, and Sophie too, she arrived at the manor when the paramedics were still there; Karen brought her in her car and I rode with Lex in the ambulance"

"Good, don't leave her alone, not even for a minute" Prue closed her eyes and bit the corner of her lip to suppress the pain. "Do you w-want me to go over there with you?"

Phoebe chuckled. "Are you kidding me?! You're staying home, and you're getting some rest; we'll be there as soon as the cute doctor says it's ok to take her home…yeah, she's ok, she's being stitched right now… hey, is Andy with you?"

"Uh hu, he's right here, and he's not leaving until you guys get home" Prue turned to Andy and winked an eye. Andy just smiled.

"Ok then, let me go back to Lexie and Piper, we'll be there as soon as we can; try to sleep, you must be exhausted"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thanks for coming to get me Dad" Kevin said to his father while they stood by the entrance counter, impatiently waiting for the cop in charge to finish his maple doughnut. Kevin was angry and tired, and he just wanted to go home, but he had to wait for his belongings. He did not care much about his Rolex, nor his diamond rings, much less his wallet; he just wanted his most valuable possession: 'The Triquetra Charm'

"It's ok son, I couldn't allow a son of mine to spend a night in jail; I just don't agree about you calling that Rachel girl for help instead of me, your mother was simply shocked when she called to let us know about you being detained"

"I'm sorry dad" Kevin annoyingly snatched his things from the counter and glared at the policemen. "It was about time!" He growled and immediately turned to his father. "Let's get the hell out of here"

Kevin's father shook his head trying to ignore his son's attitude. "Oh, by the way…that girl, Rachel, is outside, waiting for you"

"She is?" Kevin was surprised, but happy. "Then you can go home, I'll go with her"

"Fine" Kevin's father gave him a pat on his back. "Don't forget to call your mother, she's worried sick" He admonished him and walked away, followed by his three bodyguards and his two lawyers.

Kevin opened the door to Rachel's car and swiftly got inside. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Let's go to your house; I have to tell you something".

"Well, that makes two of us" Rachel smirked, stepping on the accelerator.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Phoebe, is there something I should know?" Karen sipped her coffee and slowly sat down on the stool next to her friend. "I mean, what happened to Lexie? Why would Rachel want to hurt her like that?"

"Because that bitch is Kevin's lover, and she hates Lexie… that's why!" Sophie spat, suddenly realizing her lack of tact. "Sorry" She turned to Phoebe and shyly smiled.

"It's ok" Phoebe unsuccessfully tried to smile. "I'm just surprised you knew about it and you never told Lexie…or us, for that matter; but that's not the point right now; what really matters now is that we have to keep Lex away from them" Phoebe repeatedly hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "None of these would have happened if I had done something to break them up"

"You didn't know Phoebe" Karen quickly stood up and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders; gently pulling her close, and resting her chin on her head.

"That's the problem Kary… I 'did' know about it, but I foolishly decided to turn the other way" Phoebe buried her head deeper on her friend's chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Prue" Piper knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. "You awake?" She stuck her head inside and smiled when she saw her big sister wide-awake and reading.

"Come on in" Prue set her book aside and tossed her eyeglasses on the night table, "Where's Lexie?"

"Cole is carrying her to her room… how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Prue was obviously nervous. "I… I want to see Lexie, please, ask her if she wants to be here in my room; we can be of company to each other"

Piper smiled. "See, that's a good idea, that way I won't have to be running around carrying food trays from one room to another…hey… where's Andy?" She carefully scanned the room. "I thought you said he was going to stay with you until we got here"

"Yeah, he was, but he had a very important phone call from the station, something about Kevin, and he had to leave… of course he didn't want to, but I forced him, sort of speak, by asking him to do something about Rachel."

Piper shook her head with annoyance but did not dare to say a word; she knew for sure her sister was going to end up being right, she always had, and she always will. "All right, let me go talk to Lexie" She approached the bed and slowly lifted the sheets from the other side of the bed.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Hellooo, I'm getting the bed ready for your visitor"

"But how do you even know she'll say yes?"

"I know her Prue… and you should do too by now"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie stood outside Prue's room and cleared her throat, the door was wide open, so it was a lot easier to knock without being tempted to walk away. "H-hi" Lexie stuttered. "Piper said you wanted to see me" She hesitantly walked in. "Is it true or do you want me to leave?" She asked sweetly.

"Uhm… yeah, come here" Prue patted softly on the bed and smiled. "Lie down, you shouldn't be on your feet"

Lexie hesitated for a moment but quickly convinced herself that it was the right time to sort things out with her sister once and for all; besides, she wanted to be close to her sister for a change.

"You sure I won't bother?" Lexie carefully sat down on her sister's bed, a little bit far from Prue, but not too far, because she could easily smell her sister's perfume. Lexie loved 'Clive Christian's No.1' scent; it fit her big sister perfectly.

"No, you're definitely not a bother" Prue smiled and hesitantly placed her hand on top of her sister's.

Lexie released the air she was unconsciously holding back and instinctively brought both feet on the perfectly made and thoroughly cleaned bed with an attitude that would certainly had distressed her mother to see and probably horrified her grandma beyond measure. She suddenly noticed she was wearing her boots, so she slowly pulled her knees up to her chin and carefully clasped her arms around them. "Sorry" she said softly. "I couldn't take them off, my shoulder hurts like hell"

"It's ok… sorry I can't help you either" Prue lifted her purple cast and they both laughed. "Lexie… I… I uh…" Prue swallowed, mentally propping herself.

Lexie softly squeezed her sister's hand. "I know… it's ok, you don't have to say anything"

"But… I want to… I **need** to"

"No, Prue, if someone needs to say something… or to apologize, for that matter, that would definitely have to be me; I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being such a stupid…"

"Lexie…"

"Prue, let me finish please; I'm awfully ashamed of myself for being so stupidly blind and not being able to see who Kevin really was" Lexie locked eyes with her sister. "And most of all, I'm sorry for trusting him instead of you… I will never forgive myself for that"

Prue closed her misty eyes for a moment and quickly wiped her cheeks, "Yes you will… you will forgive yourself and you will forgive me for being an arrogant, egotistical… and… and… it's all my fault, I just got to always do things my way…"

"Prue"

"And I messed up… I… I never know when to let go of my pride, and… and"

"Prue!"

"What?!"

"That's enough… just… just shut up, you've proven your point!"

"I have?"

"Yes, and I have to tell you something else" Lexie smiled nervously.

"Oh…oh" Prue cocked an eyebrow.

"No, it's not an 'oh oh' thing…"

"Then what is it?" Prue exhaled relieved.

Lexie held her sister's gaze steady. "I love you" She said proudly.

Prue closed her eyes again; tears suddenly welling up inside them, and swiftly lunged over her sister. "Oh I love you too…" She said before the two of them hissed in pain at the same time, and slowly held her back at arms length. "But I'm sure you'll bring out the gray on me"

Lexie pulled back a little. "You mean more than the ones you already have?!" She joked.

"I do not!" Prue snapped back. Lexie just cheekily nodded.

"I do?…. well, take them out!… take all the grey out, one by one!" Prue pretended to be scared.

Lexie bent down her sister's head and obediently took out one gray hair with a swift pull; then she stopped and started counting the rest of her sister's hairs. "Erm… Prue, I think it might be easier and faster if I took all the black ones instead"

"You little…augh, wait till I get my hands on you" Prue lifted her hands and pretended to want to strangle her sister.

Lexie smiled and hastily pulled away. "But you love me!… remember?" Lexie chuckled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phoebe swiftly opened her eyes to a sudden noise; she blinked and listened carefully to identify its source but the stillness of the night brought her back into her heavy sleep.

Piper quietly closed the bathroom's door behind her and gently rubbed the excess lotion in her hands; she was about to enter her bedroom when she heard a shattering noise coming from downstairs. She stopped on the middle of the hall, concentrating, holding her breath, but nothing came up again. She fixed her robe and decided to go check up on her sisters; she opened the door and silently poked her head inside. A shower of relief invaded her nervous body while she drew a slight grin on her face, finding both sisters, the eldest and the youngest, peacefully sleeping nose to nose. She gently closed the door and headed towards Phoebe's room, she was about to go inside when a louder noise called her attention; she did not know what it was, but she definitely knew now it was for real. She swallowed her fear, took a deep breath and bravely propped herself to go downstairs and check, once and for all, what was going on. She started descending the stairs, slowly, one by one, and unconsciously cracking her fingers.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Rachel grabbed Kevin's arm and clenched her fingers tightly around his elbow. "Why did you break the glass? There are hundreds of different ways to brake into a house," She whispered with a harsh tone of voice. "They'll know we're here"

"Hey, chill out…I told you I didn't care if they found out… I'm going to kill them anyway"

"Excuse me?!" Piper raised her voice, standing at the bottom of the stairs, and surprising the intruders by unexpectedly turning the lights on. "Who is going to kill whom…exactly?"

TBC


	23. Inexperienced Love: Chapter TwentyThree

**Princess Pinky:** I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. I hope you love this one. (hehehe, just kidding, I know it's full of angst) Thanks for reviewing...I loved your essay and your kind words.

**PrUe AnD AnDy:** Dude, you're cool. Thanks for reviewing.

**Peanut2lbs:** Sorry peanut, but you and I know how squeamish Piper can be when it comes to splattering blood and all that...and there's also the "Consequence" stuff she always talks about. So, no, I don't think she'll be blowing any of them, at least not for now...LOL -Thanks for reviewing kiddo!

**Faith Kingsley:** It's ok dude, I know you read my story whether you review or not. I'm sorry you had to go through that non.fun time in Oxford. Stay cool.

* * *

C.C. McKenna 

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Twenty-Three

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Piper shouted, slowly approaching the uninvited prowlers.

"Well helloooo…Piper, sorry to drop in unannounced" Kevin sarcastically bowed his head and turned his back on her. "I needed to settle some unfinished business with your sister, and, I've decided now is the right time to do it" He blatantly walked to the living room and sat down, raising both feet on the futon. He leaned back and turned the TV on, while Piper, in shock, followed all of his movements.

Rachel smiled and followed Kevin to the living room. "Let the party begin!" She shouted, turning the center table upside down and plunging herself on the sofa, next to Kevin.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Piper spat with anger and walked hastily towards the living room. "I want you both out of my house immediately! or…"

"Or what?!" Kevin replied gazing up at Piper; he looked at her straight in the eyes and slowly pulled out a gun. and pointed it at her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phoebe opened her eyes again to the astounding sound of the shattering table, she quickly sat up and tossed the sheets aside; she jumped out of bed, barefooted, and without her robe ran to Piper's room; The first thing she noticed was the opened door, she turned the lights on and saw the empty bed, while a chilling sensation started running down her spine.

"Ok, I need a little composure right here" Phoebe said to herself. "She must be in the bathroom…or getting some milk…or something, yeah, that's it" She repeated herself over and over again on her way to Prue's room.

"Prue…sweetie…" Phoebe softly tapped her sister's shoulder. "Prue…" She whispered again.

"Y-yeah…what is it?" Prue opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear her sight. "Phoebe… what's going on?" She tried to sit up but the wound in her stomach did not allow it; she carefully placed a hand on her abdomen to ease a sudden sting and worriedly turned her eyes to Lexie. "Is it Lexie?…is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine" Phoebe brushed away a few hair strands from her sister's face and bent down to kiss her.

"Phoebe…you could have waited till morning to do that" Prue smiled weakly.

"Listen… I heard a noise downstairs and I'm going to go to find out what was it" Phoebe ran her fingers through Prue's ruffled hair and gave her a sweet smile. "I want you to stay here… promise me you won't go downstairs"

"Phoebe… I can't, I need to go with you" Prue hissed.

"No, I don't want you get hurt, I don't want that gash bleeding again, you're going to stay here and take care of Lexie" Phoebe knew too well that her big sister was not, by any chance, going to stay in bed, that's why she mentioned Lexie, knowing perfectly well that Prue was going to do whatever necessary to keep her baby sister safe. "Now… promise me" Phoebe urged.

"Ok.." Came the soft reply.

"Thank you" Phoebe smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "I'll be right back"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh K, all right…listen Kevin, take it easy, put that gun away please, or you're going to end up hurting someone"

Kevin stood up, not taking the gun away from Piper's face and walked menacing towards her. "I don't know if you're stupid or if you just love playing dumb" He unexpectedly backhanded her with such force that made her fly against the TV, bringing everything to the floor. Rachel laughed and walked to the fallen Halliwell; she picked her up by the hair and tossed her against the sofa. "You are going to watch how we beat the crap out of …"

"Yeah…yeah!" Piper rolled her eyes and annoyingly raised both hands to freeze her assailants, "Shut up!" she hissed, realizing that it had taken her quite a lot to put an end to that awkward situation; feeling immediate relief when she saw the immobile figure of Rachel in front of her. She slowly leaned back, exhaling deeply and trying desperately to get a hold of herself. Suddenly, a shuddering, chilling sensation overcame her when she saw Kevin walking towards her.

"What the hell?" Piper asked as she sprung up.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know" Kevin added, also in shock. "What happened to Rachel? Why is she frozen stiff? Why is she not moving?" He walked beside Rachel and quizzically, and very cautiously stared at her.

Piper smiled with nervousness, not believing what her own eyes were seeing. "Why aren't you…I mean, how come you didn't…"

"So it is true" Kevin's expression changed all of the sudden. "Lexie was not lying" He chuckled as he pulled Lexie's charm out of his pocket. "This thing really works!" He laughed and turned to Piper, swaying the triquetra in front of his face. "Will I'll be damned!" He chuckled again, carefully hiding his lucky charm to keep it from Piper's reach.

"Are you ok Piper?" Phoebe entered the living room and stood still in front of Kevin, nervously staring at the gun in his hand. "What are you doing?" She asked with a strong perceptible sign of anger in her voice.

Kevin grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her to his chest, "I came here to kill your sister, but now I'm going to have to kill all of you" He spoke on Phoebe's ear, kissing her cheek and pressing his gun against her temple. Phoebe started breathing raggedly and her forehead quickly began showing the tiny sparkles of fear.

"Leave her alone!" Piper jumped on her feet and startled when Kevin turned his gaze towards her; he had a look in his eyes that immediately disturbed her, they held a frightening glint of brilliance and madness; the expression he wore made her slowly go back to her seat.

"That's more like it" He mocked. "I want you and your sister to take me to Alexia's room" He violently hurled Phoebe over Piper and pointed the gun at them. "Now!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Prue slowly pushed aside the blankets and quietly stood up; she glanced at her sleeping sister while she cautiously picked up the nightgown from the bed and carefully wrapped it around her trembling body.

"Where are you going?" Lexie asked without even opening her eyes. "You're not supposed to get out of bed"

"I uh…I need a glass of water… you stay here and I'll go get it myself" Prue gently tucked her sister and smiled to hide her tenseness.

Lexie opened her eyes and shook her head. "No way…you stay in bed, and I'll go get it for you" Lexie carefully got out of bed and quickly found her slippers.

"No, Lexie, please, go back to bed and …" Prue suddenly bent her body to the piercing pain inside her sore abdomen and her knees quickly gave way.

"Prue!" Lexie moved quickly to her sister's side and single handedly tried to lift her sister's weak body. "You are definitely not going anywhere!" Lexie hissed while her shoulder also screamed in pain, so she slowly let go of Prue and took a deep breath. "I need to go get Piper… wait here…don't move" She knelt beside her sister and softly squeezed her shoulder. "You'll be ok… you'll be fine" She gave her a kiss and slowly stood up. "Be right back"

"No" Prue insisted. "You mustn't go downstairs," She whispered and softly shifted her body.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Piper… are you out of your mind? Why don't you just freeze him?" Phoebe whispered while she landed awkwardly on top of her sister.

"Because I can't!," Piper muttered through clenched teeth and frenziedly flicking her wrists.

"What?!" Phoebe stood in front of her sister. "What do you mean 'you can't'"

"She means that I'm holding the pan by its handle now" Kevin slid the gun on Phoebe's back and shoved it against her ribs. "Now, both of you… get moving!"

"Ok…ok…just, please, take the gun away from my sister" Piper asked with a tremulous voice. "Please Kevin, be reasonable"

"You're in no position to demand anything!" Kevin re-aimed his gun towards Piper. "Do something about Rachel, and I don't want to see her like that again or one of you will suffer the consequences"

"What's going on?" Phoebe turned to Piper, frowning and noticing Rachel's stillness for the first time.

"Ask Lexie!" Piper snapped. "This bastard has the 'charm' we gave her… oh I am so not talking to her…FOREVER!"

Kevin backhanded Piper and immediately drew some blood from her nose. "I'm not a bastard!" He put the gun on her forehead; right in the middle of her eyebrows. "Are you going to unfreeze Rachel… or do I have to 'freeze' you?" He smiled and slowly moved his thumb, pulling back the hammer of his shiny, chromed Beretta. Piper stood fearless, unblinking, looking defiantly into Kevin's eyes.

"Piper please" Phoebe swallowed nervously. "Just do what he says"

"No… he's going to kill us anyway!"

"Please, Piper…if not because of him…will you do it for me?" Phoebe insisted; this time with tears in her eyes.

"Oh all right" Piper replied without gazing away from Kevin's eyes; She budged away from Him and twirled her fingers in front of Rachel's face. "There!" She annoyingly turned to face Kevin. Arms crossed; plucky attitude. "Now what?!"

"…Lexie and Prue" Rachel finished her sentence. Of course she did not even notice she had been a human statue for a couple of minutes.

"Now I've had it with you!!" Kevin furiously pressed the gun against Piper's chest.

Rachel frowned and looked around the room, trying to figure out the whole situation. "Did I miss anything?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lexie frowned and slowly went back to her knees, finding her sister's blue eyes and suspiciously looking deep inside them. "I don't know what's all these about Prue, but I'm sure something serious must be going on… and I think you don't want me to find out… so are you going to tell me, or do I have to find out by myself?" She wrapped her arm around her sister's waist and gently pulled her up. "Jesus Christ!" Lexie mumbled to herself as a sharp pain invaded her body. She bit her lower lip and gently placed her sister back in bed. "There." Lexie said softly and carefully helped Prue to stretch out her legs. "Is this better?"

Prue's eyes were closed tightly. "Yeah"

"Cool… now let me go get the girls 'cause I'm actually hurting a little… I think my shoulder has started bleeding again" Lexie walked to the door and tried to open it, but she quickly shut it back when she heard a gunshot, she locked eyes with Prue and nervously leaned back against the door. Shuddering.

Prue sprung up, ignoring her sore abdomen and pulled Lexie into a tight embrace. "Ok, now I am not asking… I'm ordering!" Prue said sternly. "You stay here and don't move until I say you can move… do you understand?"

Lexie nodded; Eyes wide open and completely in shock.

"Good. Now, lock the door" Prue kissed her sister's forehead and took a deep breath.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"PIPER!" Phoebe shouted and ran to her wounded sister. Piper was on the sofa; she had fallen on her back and was uncontrollably shaking. She could not believe what Kevin had just done; but she could feel the burning bullet inside her chest. "It's ok, sweetie, it's ok, I've got you" Phoebe put some pressure on her sister's bleeding wound and stroke away the suddenly ruffled hair from her face.

"Are you crazy?!" Phoebe looked at Kevin. "Why did you do it?" She looked back to Piper and swallowed with difficulty, trying to keep her coolness. "Piper… stay awake…please, try to stay awake…for me …sweetie…Piper!" Phoebe was having trouble breathing, and she was scared.

"On your feet!" Kevin shouted pointing his gun to Phoebe's temple. "Your sister will be dead in a couple of minutes… so why waste your time on her" Kevin chuckled, pulling Rachel into a tight hug; Phoebe remained on the floor, stopping her sister's bleeding flow with both hands.

"See baby? You don't have to worry about being a 'statue' anymore" Kevin smirked and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I've taken care of that problem" He turned his gaze to the sofa. "Nothing personal Piper" He stared into her wet, still astounded eyes and smiled. "But you were beingquite annoying"

"A statue?" Rachel shrugged.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took quite a while for Prue to descend the stairs, she'd been walking slow but steady, and when she was finally about to enter the living room, Phoebe unexpectedly was violently hurled towards her; Prue startled and shrunk back a little to instinctively protect her throbbing gash but immediately reached forward and steadied her sister.

"Where's Piper…Phoebe, where's Piper?!" Prue shouted, holding her sister's shoulders

Phoebe eagerly wrapped her arms around her sister. "He shot her Prue, Kevin shot Piper!"

"What?!" Prue let go of her sister and turned to the living room, determined to do something for her younger sister.

Phoebe tried to block her sister's way by standing nervously in front of her, but Prue shoved her aside. "No, Prue, he's got a gun… please…" Phoebe insisted.

"That's right Prue…I've got a gun", Kevin mocked. "And I've got your sister too" He walked out of the living room with Piper on his shoulders and a silver gun menacingly pointed at them. "Now, let's all go upstairs… I want to see Lexie 'cause we are going to have some real good fun"

"You heard him!" Rachel walked to Prue and pushed her harshly towards the stairs. "You too, Halliwell!" Rachel turned to Phoebe and chuckled with sarcasm.

Prue stumbled a little but immediately turned around and waved her hand, sending Rachel flying harshly against the wall. The latter fell awkwardly on the floor, unconscious, while Prue drew a satisfaction grin on her face. Kevin, enraged, fired the gun as a warning, hitting the chandelier and bringing out some multi-colored sparks.

TBC


	24. Inexperienced Love Chapter: TwentyFour

**PiPeRAnGeL39:** Dude, puppy faces are one of my weaknesses, so I hope this update is fast enough for you. Don't worry, Pipe will be just fine. T.F.R.

**PrUe AnD AnDy:** Yup, action and angst are my fav's, they go hand in hand together. Stay tuned for the unexpected finale. T.F.R.

**Princess Pinky:** Whoa dude, you certainly have lots of ideas inside that mystified head of yours. Let's see... Nope, Piper can't blow up Kevin's gun cause he's holding it and magic can't go through... let's see how it turns out ok...let me try and make them suffer!!! (oooh, I'm mean!, LOL) T.F.R.

**Peanut2lbs:** Hey, thanks a lot, I do enjoy writing drama. There will definitely won't be another hospital scene dude, though, the end is just around the corner. And yup, Andy is still back at the station,...have in mind that he's been away for three hours..tops!...but, he'll be returning shortly, don't worry kiddo. T.F.R.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C.C. McKenna

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Twenty-Four

Phoebe and Prue were slowly walking up the stairs, followed by Kevin, who was still carrying Piper on his shoulders and gripping the gun tightly in his hand. Phoebe was very scared and nervous, but still, she managed to get a little closer to Prue's ear. "He's got Lexie's charm, Prue, he's immune to our powers" Phoebe barely whispered, giving a quick glance behind them, watching how Kevin's jacket was rapidly getting soaked with Piper's blood.

"Lexie's what?" Prue turned to her side to meet Phoebe's terrified eyes. "What are you talking about Phoebe" She frowned and managed to climb another step, hanging tight to her sister's shoulder.

"It's a charm that I…that we… oh, never mind, I'll explain everything later, right now we need to find a way to get rid of him before Piper bleeds to death" Phoebe whispered in her sister's ear and deliberately ignored Kevin's gun on her back; her body tensed when she heard the gun's hammer clicking under Kevin's thumb.

"Do you want a hole on your back Phoebe?" Kevin asked with sarcasm, shifting Piper from one shoulder to the other.

"No"

"Well, shut up and keep walking, you know I won't hesitate to shoot you!" Kevin now decided it was ok to push Prue forward and laughed loudly when he saw her staggering and loosing a step, falling awkwardly on her stomach.

"Come on!" Kevin kicked Prue's ribs. "Move!" He shouted.

Prue bit her quivering lower lip and carefully stood up with Phoebe's help. She turned around to meet Kevin's enraged eyes and unexpectedly swayed her arm, but for her own surprise, he did not move, neither did the gun he was holding.

"You don't get it, do you? You can't hurt me, but I can certainly hurt you!" Kevin hit Prue's eyebrow and part of her eye with the handle of the gun; he was getting ready to strike again when Phoebe placed herself in front of her sister.

"Please Kevin…she's hurt bad enough already, I promise we wont try this again" Phoebe sobbed.

"Ok, grab her up and take her to Lexie's room, this is getting tired"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ohhh Andy, I sure feel sorry for you partner" Darryl said as he walked closer to Andy's desk.

"Yeah?… and why is that?" Andy asked without lifting his head; his eyes fixed on his computer's keyboard and very concentrated on his skillfully trained index fingers.

"Well, here you are, still filling out those report papers and your man is already home; probably enjoying a cup of hot chocolate at this very moment" Darryl shoved some papers aside and sat on Andy's desk.

"W-what are you talking about?" Andy slid his chair away from his desk and stared at Darryl.

"I'm talking about that guy, Ken…Spencer, I guess that's his name"

"Kevin?" Andy asked, already on his feet.

Darryl nodded. "Yeah, that's the one; Kevin Spencer"

"You mean he's out of jail?" Andy asked, afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"Yeah, his father bailed him out about 3, maybe 4 hours ago"

"But why didn't anybody tell me!" Andy cleared his desk with a single stroke of his hand.

"Easy partner" Darryl jumped off the desk. "That's why I called you at Prue's house"

"I thought you wanted me to fill out the report papers!" Andy raised his voice, earning the attention of a couple of detectives sitting on their nearby desks.

"No, I wanted you to get here because Judge McGowan wanted to talk to you before he released Kevin; but it was kind of a special favor, so I didn't mention it on the phone… Judge's McGowan request, you know… unfortunately I had to leave before you got here, but I left you a message with Lenny"

"I saw Lenny when I got here, and he didn't say anything"

"Well, we'll see about that later" Darryl grabbed the keys from his desk. "Come on, let's go to your fiancé's house; I'm driving" He grabbed his coat from the chair and waited for Andy to get his. "Don't worry partner, he's only been out for three hours, tops"

"That's all he needs" Andy hissed as he stormed out of the office, coat in hand.; Darryl following him close behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Prue stood outside her room, facing Kevin. "Please, think about what you're going to do Kevin… this is all wrong, Piper needs medical attention and, and Lexie does not deserve this; she's done nothing to you"

"Tell her to open the door or I swear I'll shoot it down" Kevin shouted without acknowledging Prue's pleading words, aiming the gun towards the door.

"Ok, ok…" Prue raised both hands and turned to the door, knocking softly. "Lex, sweetie, open up, please"

Lexie was leaning her forehead against the door; she had been listening to Prue's and Kevin's words; she knew what was going to happen, she was terrified, but still, she unwillingly opened it; slowly… quietly.

As soon as Kevin heard the door unlocking, he pushed it open, violently hurling Lexie to the floor. He walked inside the room and tossed Piper on the sofa. There was nothing in this world right now that could make him feel any better. He was enjoying, anticipating the magical moment. He looked down and fixed his eyes on Lexie; she was on her back, trembling.

"Hello, my love" Kevin reached down and pulled Lexie to her feet. "I believe you and I have a score to settle" He slowly moved her towards the bed and gently sat her there; while Prue's, Phoebe's, and even Piper's eyes followed him closely. Kevin searched inside the closet and grabbed a silk sheet; he tore it down and threw some pieces towards Phoebe's face.

"Tie up Prue's arms and legs!" He ordered as he swiftly moved towards Piper and started tying her weak arms behind her back. "And don't try anything stupid, or I'll put a bullet between your eyes" He muttered as he carefully leaned Piper on the sofa, so she could have a clear sight…towards the bed.

"Are you awake?" Kevin slapped Piper's face while he steadied her.

"Y-yeah", came the weak, soft reply.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't want you to miss this special moment. He chuckled. "The moment in which your baby sister will loose her virginity…to a real man, I might add"

"She's tied" Phoebe spoke softly, regretting having to immobilize her oldest sister, and promptly got closer to Piper; she lifted her blouse and expertly pressed a folded piece of silk sheet on her sister's wound. Kevin didn't say a word; in fact, he let Phoebe take care of Piper's bleeding, he wanted Piper alive, at least until he finished what he went there to do; and Phoebe was just the right person for that job; unfortunately, she was never going to be graduating to become a Doctor, thanks to Kevin. He waited for a while, watching Phoebe's skilled maneuvers on her sister's wound and then pulled Phoebe back to her place; in less than a minute, she was also tightly strapped with a fancy, peach colored, silk sheet.

"Remember when I said your little sister was still a virgin?" Kevin slowly approached the bed where Lexie was trying to breath with difficulty; trembling. Her legs completely pulled up to her chin, and her arms tightly wrapped around them. "Well, I'm going to give you a special gift… I'm going to give you…ME!" He laughed with sarcasm, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Relax, baby, you're going to love this"

Kevin stood in front of Lexie, He was sweating already just to the mere thought of having her in his arms. Lexie stared up at Kevin and from her point of view he seemed to be evil. Kevin walked closer to her and harshly wrapped his arms around her; violently kissing her.

Lexie pushed him away firmly, but she only managed to make him angry.

"No, Kevin, you can't do this to me…please"

"Watch me" Kevin jumped on top of Lexie, swiftly pinning her arms to her side; She was so tensed up in fear that she couldn't say a word. He laughed when she twisted and tried to squirm away, but he was obviously excessively strong for her. He untied her pajamas in seconds and harshly pulled them off. Lexie was still struggling to get away from Kevin and from the inevitable terror that was consuming her, but deep inside she knew she was not going to be able to escape.

Phoebe desperately screamed, begging, crying; she just wanted her sister to be left alone; Piper closed her eyes tightly to swallow her own impotence, and Prue, well, Prue couldn't just leave well enough alone, she just couldn't remain there watching how her sister was about to be brutally raped, so she squinted her eyes on a one last effort to smash him against the wall, but again, he didn't move…but Lexie did. She was violently thrust against the wall.

"Stupid bitch!" Kevin stood up and walked towards Prue. "How did you do that?" He slapped her face. "If you want her dead just tell me, and I'll be glad to take care of her right now if you want me to"

"No!" Prue shouted. "I…I won't do it again, I promise" She spoke against her will. "Please Kevin, leave her alone, you can have me instead"

"Oh, don't worry" Kevin chuckled. "I'm counting on that too, you're next! And I'm not kidding Prue, you try that again and I'll kill your little, precious sister with my bare hands" He walked to Lexie, picked her up and tossed her back on the bed. "Wake up…wake up" He slapped Lexie a couple of times; the sudden pain made her slowly stir, barely opening her eyes.

Kevin unzipped his pants; Lexie kicked, and screamed, earning a heavy hand over her mouth, which she tried to bite, but unfortunately he was pressing too hard. "Don't shout again or I'll hurt you more. He said spitefully. "Besides, your sisters can't save you anyway" He grinned maliciously while he slowly straddled her.

Lexie closed her eyes tightly, nervously holding back her breath. She knew Kevin was right; there was absolutely nothing she could do against him, and her sisters were not in the best of forms to help her. Tears welled up inside her dark green eyes, but she willed them not to fall, relishing the fact of at least having control over something that was happening to her.


	25. Inexperienced Love: Chapter TwentyFive

Hey guys! Nice to be back and even nicer to be able to say hi to you all! I had a great Christmas, but unfortunately a notvery happy new year --(I mean who would with all that sadness around the world)-

Here I am, with the last chapter of my story. Thanks to you guys for giving me all those great reviews. You made me feel special.

**Peanut2lbs,** thanks a lot for being such a great reviewer, I hope you stick with me for the next part of the story. You rock dude.

**Princess Pinky**, You were great too dude. Loved all your reviews. Bear with me.

**PrUe AnD AnDy**, Thanks dude, for your coolness and great reviews. Stick around.

**Faith Kingsley**, Faith, Faith, Faith...You were great dude. Thanks for your great reviews. Tag along.

And to all of you readers who don't review...Thanks bunches!

* * *

C.C. McKenna 

Inexperienced Love

Chapter Twenty-Five

December 19, 2004

Deafening screams were heard in the cold, gloomy room while Lexie was being brutally raped. Prue and Piper were unconscious and the only one witnessing the vicious, forcible violation the youngest was going through, was Phoebe. As much as she tried to keep her eyes closed to the horrifying violent acts that Lexie was undergoing, her sister's screams forced her to keep them open and watch. Phoebe was suffering as much as her little sister, and she wanted Kevin dead…with all her might, she wanted him dead.

"Oh shut up!" Kevin smacked Lexie's face. He fished into his pockets and grabbed a couple of pills. "Why didn't I think of this before" He smirked and shoved them through Lexie's throat.

The screaming, yelling and twisting went on for a little while longer, until the pain suddenly decreased; Lexie was not aware, but she had given up the struggles…she had given up fighting. Suddenly, after what it seemed like an eternity to her, Kevin rose to his feet and looked down at her, with a sickening, grin of fulfillment on his face; he zipped up his pants and dropped heavily next to her, exhaling deeply… with contentment.

After a couple of minutes of sickening silence, Kevin got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right back… you're next Prue" He smirked.

Lexie's body was there, but her mind was a million miles away. Phoebe was talking to her, trying to bring her back but with no avail. Lexie kept sinking in the deep drug swirl that Kevin had pushed her into.

"Lex, sweetie…look at me…please" Phoebe insisted. "Baby…please, look at me" It took quite a long time for Phoebe's words to reach her sister's ears, but they finally broke in. Lexie slowly blinked and turned her hazy gaze towards her sister; she began breathing raggedly and deliberately allowed her cries to rack her ravaged body.

"It's ok, baby…you're going to be ok" Phoebe whispered, hiding her words from Kevin and swallowing her own sobs.

"P-pphoebe…" Lexie's words were barely audible; She looked down to her half naked body and watched blood flowing between her legs.

"Yes honey, I'm here" Phoebe sounded brave, but only she knew what she was feeling; and it was nothing compared to what her sister was experiencing.

"I… I … hate him…I want him dead…and I also want me dead"

"That could be easily arranged" Kevin walked into the room and picked up the gun from the night table. "Here", he placed the gun on Lexie's hand, "Do me a big favor and pull the fucking trigger" He grinned maliciously. "Shoot yourself and save me the trouble" He chuckled under Phoebe's astonished eyes.

Lexie had slipped out from her own reality, she was acting like some sort of an automated robot; she held the gun tightly and with Kevin's help, she took it to her own temple.

Phoebe screamed and yelled but Lexie was out, lost somewhere in a vast, dark void.

"Come on…pull the damn trigger!" Kevin shouted, savoring the moment.

Lexie slowly looked up towards the source of the voice and unwillingly let a tear escape. Tightening the grip on the gun, she struggled to keep her hand from shaking, but she failed to keep her lower lip from quivering. Taking a painful, paused breath, she locked eyes with Kevin, feeling his intimidating, strong hand on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and slowly pulled back the hammer of the shiny, silver gun, when suddenly, a too familiar voice rang dimly all the way through the back of her mind.

"Don't do it Lexie…" Sophie spoke clearly and loudly, standing by the doorframe. "Don't give this creep pleasure to kill yourself" She spoke firmly, giving him a look full of pure seething rage. "Come on Bond…listen up" Sophie walked a little closer to the bed.

"It's you again!" Kevin spat with anger, holding Sophie's gaze. "What the hell are you doing here?" He frowned, walking slowly towards Sophie. "Did you miss me?"

"Ha!" Sophie spat with anger. "Only God knows how much I hate you!"

Kevin laughed, sounding genuinely amused. "I never asked you to like me"

"You son of a bitch" Sophie whispered, not believing the guy's unashamed blatancy; she shook her head and shifted her eyes towards Lexie, slowly lowering her gaze to the gun she held in her hand. Sophie glared back at him with obvious abhorrence and slowly gave another step towards her traumatized, and drugged friend.

"Come on Bond…you don't want to do this", Sophie slowly licked her own suddenly dry lips, "think about your sisters" she added sweetly. "Think about your mom…she…" Her words abruptly cut off by Kevin's sudden blast of anger.

"Shut up" He shouted, lunging over Lexie, to get a hold of the gun. Sophie reacted quickly and also dived on the bed, knocking the gun off from Lexie's hand and earning a violent punch on her chin. Her world suddenly turned black, and she just couldn't help falling limply on the floor.

Kevin looked down at Sophie and then shifted his eyes towards Lexie. He grinned with evilness and bent forward to push Lexie aside, making room for his new prey.

Kevin walked slowly to Prue and violently picked her up. Prue was unconscious but woke up as soon as Kevin tossed her in bed and slapped her.

"The gun…Sophie…get the gun!" Phoebe shouted, on an attempt to bring her out of her dimness, helplessly witnessing the sadistic way Kevin was now hurting her big sister.

Sophie slowly opened her eyes and shook her head, trying to get rid of the blurriness; she blinked a couple of times and carefully sat up; she knelt, and painfully held her chin between her fingers.

"The gun Sophie…the gun, damn it!" Phoebe yelled louder, watching how Kevin kept grasping her sister's hands above her head and ripping her clothes off. Prue's wound started bleeding again but Kevin didn't care; he jumped on her stomach and started kissing her neck. Sophie was startled with Phoebe's scream and her eyes suddenly went wide trying to focus and spot the gun.

"Damn it! Where is it?!" Sophie shouted with desperation, when all of a sudden the gun came swiftly sliding to her knees. She gazed up, obviously astounded by the strange manner the gun found a way to her; she bit her dry bottom lip and locked eyes with the eldest Halliwell for a fraction of a second. She knew Prue had something to do with it but she also knew that it was definitely not the time to ask the 'how's and why's, so, she grabbed the gun and swiftly stood up, without thinking twice, she emptied it on Kevin's back.

A chilling silence suddenly filled the room. Phoebe held her breath, and quickly gazed back to Sophie. The latter's eyes remained unblinking… her face, and chest splattered with Kevin's still warm blood.

Andy and Darryl burst inside the room, violently slamming the door against the wall, guns in hand and thoroughly scanning the room. Andy swiftly moved to Sophie's side and held her shaky hand, carefully securing the firearm; He tossed the gun to Darryl and quickly turned to the sofa, spotting the battered, strapped bodies of the Halliwell sisters. He immediately turned to Prue, his heart stopped beating for a moment and quickly leaped over the crimson splattered bed. He glared at Kevin's motionless body and swiftly pulled Prue away from under his weight. He held her tight in his arms and yelled for the paramedics, suddenly realizing that she had a bullet in her shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok...this is the last time I ask you guys to speak one at a time" Phoebe rolled her eyes and lifted the pen. "Just tell me which movies am I going to bring from Blockbuster; one for each" She grabbed a notepad and smiled.

"Me first" Prue raised her hand from where she was comfortably resting, the living roomsofa. "Me first" She smirked. "I want Ghost"

"Prue!!!" Piper and Lexie shouted at the same time.

"That's an antique" Lexie mocked. Piper laughed and slowly pulled the quilt to cover her legs.

"I don't care…I love that movie" Prue pulled her own quilt.

"Ok…then" Lexie shook her head. "Bring 'closer' for me…it's with Julia Roberts" She smiled and wrapped her arm around Piper.

"Mhhm, nice choice" Piper smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "I'll settle for 'spanglish'"

"Eww" Phoebe rolled her eyes again. "I didn't know you were all that softy"

"We are not" Prue cut in. "It's just that we need a little peace around here…after all that madness we've been through" She looked at Piper who was resting on the sofa beside Lexie, and smiled weakly. "We need to forget all that happened… we need to make Lexie forget about Kevin…"

"Who's Kevin?" Lexie asked, sounding naïve.

Prue smiled widely. "That's my girl, I'm sure you'll be just fine in no time."

"I know, but for now, I just want to get Sophie out of jail…that's all I ask" Lexie nodded, softly squeezing Piper's hand.

"We'll get her out…I promise" Prue added. "But when she gets out I'm having a serious conversation with both of you"

"Whatever…" Lexie spat.

"Guys….guys" Phoebe raised both eyebrows. "You're convalescent…stop the fighting"

"She started it" Lexie frowned.

"I'm the eldest…. I have a right"

Piper slowly pulled the quilt up and covered her head. "Here we go again" She muttered to herself under the covers.

**The End**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Watch out for my next story…. **EARTHQUAKE.** This is the sequel to Inexperienced Love.


End file.
